


The Rookie Hunts - TULSA

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester In Love, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Every Chapter is a Classic song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Paddling, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Priest Dean Winchester, Priest Kink, Priests, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Sam and Dean agree to train you as a hunter, Dean calls you 'Rookie' and the two of you have an instant connection.(See Part 1 of series: Hunter in Training - The Rookie).This is your first hunt - a strange case in Tulsa.  In between getting your kink on & tearing each other's clothes off every two minutes, you and Dean try to help Charlie and Sam solve the case that just keeps getting stranger... especially when one of you goes missing.Spotify Playlist: Right click the underlined Chapter Title Header to open spotify link in new tab for songs or copy and paste the link:  https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5





	1. Need You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road tripping with the Winchesters is a bit different with you in the front seat...

**[Need You Tonight](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)_  
  
  
So slide over here _ **  
  
_ ** and give me a moment...** _

_**...I need you tonight ** _

_**Cause I'm not sleeping** _

  
_ ** There's something about you girl**_

_ **That makes me sweat…** _

**INXS**

The lights of the Impala cut through the darkness, Sam’s soft snores in the backseat still audible over the classic rock radio station blaring out favorite hits from a couple of decades ago, most of which were still favorites with you and Dean. You glanced back at Sam, his face snuggled into the leather behind you. He’d been up late researching this case Charlie had asked for help on, so he was catching up on sleep while you sat upfront with Dean.

You watched the road for a bit, allowing the music to wash over you. Your eyes inevitably drawn back to Dean’s profile, you took a deeper breath, drinking him in, watching him watch the road. The little smile or cheeky grin he’d throw in your direction as soon as he became aware of your eyes on him, warming you like a slow burn.

Your eyes lingered on his thighs, observing how his muscles stretched the denim tight, then moved to his strong hands, visualizing all the fun things they were capable of, wishing they were touching you now, thinking of those huge palms on your breasts, those thick fingers roaming your body, how easily they hit all the right places, the way they moved with such hunger for you, filling you with need. Your breathing getting heavier as you imagined his hand moving up your thigh, the repetitive beat, and lyrics of the INXS song on the radio making you think about how much you wanted to slide over to him and give him a moment to make you sweat right now.

You bit your lip and closed your eyes, moving forward and down the seat a little, picturing his hands on you, your own hands slowly pulling your knee-length cotton dress up your thighs as you imagined him opening your legs wide, his knuckles grazing across your panties, his fingers stroking you, pulling aside your …

‘Uh, what ya doing there Rookie?’ Dean’s husky voice cut across your thoughts. 

You looked over at him through lowered lids, lazily giving him a full once over, unable to hide the lust and want raging through your body.  
Godamn you’d only been in the car just over an hour, it didn’t bode well for future road trips if you were having this kind of trouble already.

‘Thinking about you and those hands Sir.’ You replied, your voice low with need as your eyes moved to his hands once again.

He glanced over at Sam, checking he was still snoring peacefully.

‘Really. And just what exactly are me and my hands doing in those thoughts of yours?’ He asked, his voice immediately thick with that whiskey rumble of sex that you loved.

‘I was just getting to the good part Sir when you asked...’ You sighed, your voice trailing off.

His eyes swept your body, blown with lust.

‘Pull your dress up Rookie’. He demanded. ‘Spread your legs.’

‘Yes Sir.’ You breathed. Kicking off your white sneakers and bringing one foot up to rest beside you, the other on the floor, glad of the old bench seats in classic cars, sitting low so even if Sam woke, he couldn’t see anything unless he sat up and looked over. You gently let your legs fall wide, your back to the door with your dress hitched up, your panty covered pussy on full display to Dean’s emerald gaze.

It seemed like an age before he finally spoke.

‘Show me what you want me and my hands to do naughty girl.’ He ordered.

You obediently ran your hands and fingertips up your thighs, allowing one hand to travel further, grabbing your breast over your dress, pushing it upwards, kneading it through the fabric, the other hand stroking patterns over your panties with your knuckles, fingers slowly pulling them aside and sneaking into your folds, a single finger dipping up and down, then back and forth, eventually circling your clit. You arched and moaned lightly at the contact.

‘Quiet now Rookie. We can’t play these games if Sam’s awake’. He warned, his eyes flicking between you and the road in regular sweeps, no doubt feeling glad there were two lanes to utilize and virtually no traffic at this hour.

‘Yes Sir.’ You rasped, realizing your voice was almost completely gone already.

You moved your fingers faster and faster through your folds, flicking your clit with hard precision, your hips slightly raising, the vibration and suspension of the car adding an extra frisson as you arched a little more, spread your legs a little wider, inched a little closer to him. Your pussy clenching at its emptiness, aching for him to reach his hand out and touch you.

You could hear his breath hitching in time with your own. He palmed his hardening cock through his jeans, adjusting himself and shifting in his seat as his eyes continuously flicked back to you.   
  
Seeing how aroused he was getting while watching you was hot as fuck. You felt your body kick up a gear, sparks, and heat shuddering through you under the gaze of those green eyes, now dark with lust. 

‘Slide your fingers deep inside Rookie. Hit that sweet spot. Just like you want me to.’ He commanded, his fucking sexy voice making you shiver.

You quickly obeyed, thrusting two fingers in and out, hooking into your spongy g-spot, trying to keep the squishing sounds to a minimum so you didn’t wake Sam, but you were so godamn wet.  
You closed your eyes again, imagining Dean’s head between your legs, licking and sucking you, thrusting those thick fingers in and out, driving you crazy, feeling the cresting heat of your orgasm rapidly rising within you. Your body was always so ready and primed whenever you were around him. The constant sex of the last week only fuelling and stoking the fire until it felt like a relentless inferno.

‘Are you close Rookie?’ he whispered.

‘So, uh... so close Sir.’ You panted, opening your eyes to look at him, waiting for his permission.

‘Cum for me naughty girl. Want to watch you cum.’ He rumbled, his eyes locking with yours. His hand trailing down your thigh just as you shoved your fingers deeper. You gasped and bit your lip as his hand moved swiftly over yours, his thumb rubbing your clit and palm pushing into your hand, his ring finger sliding inside you with your own and curling hard against your walls, causing your back to arc up off the seat and pussy to clench down around both your fingers. The added width, friction, and electricity of his touch sending you soaring over the edge, your body rocking silently as you bit your lip harder and swallowed a groan. 

Closing your eyes, you panted quietly through the orgasm as it shook you, leaving you lightheaded and breathless with the effort of keeping silent, you finally fell back on the seat, your head against the door. You actually had no idea if you'd managed to stay quiet enough, the internal sound and feeling of your orgasm still ringing and reverberating through you as it ebbed, your senses not yet returned enough to notice if Sam was stirring.

You didn’t even notice the car had stopped until your door opened and Dean lifted you up under your arms, pulling you backward, and closing the door quietly behind you. Carrying you to the back of the impala, he sat you on the trunk, opening your legs wide and kissing you deeply until you were breathless, his hands roaming your body as yours went up underneath his tee shirt. You watched with bated breath and renewed want as he pulled down his jeans and rolled on a condom. You didn’t need it for birth control, but you’d thrown it out there as a suggestion for moments like these on the road when you were potentially far from bathrooms or showers so you didn’t have to spend the next few hours sitting in the car, feeling squishy and stinking of sex.   
It turned you on even more to know that he had taken your suggestion to heart and in this impromptu moment, in his lust-filled haze, even while you played this sexy as hell domination game and he ordered you around, he had remembered and taken the time to be considerate of you. Godamn this man kept finding new ways to be hot as fuck. 

‘You are such a very bad bad girl Rookie, you know that?’ He whispered, pulling you forward as you whimpered into his kisses. Your skin already on fire and aching for him to be inside you.

‘Please Dean, fuck me, fuck me now. Fill me up. I need you.’ You begged, automatically pulling your panties aside for him.

‘Bad girls really shouldn’t get what they want.’ He threatened, sliding the tip of his gorgeous cock around your dripping hole and maddeningly close to your clit. His breath in your ear, driving you crazy with want. ‘....But you leave me no fucking choice, what the hell else am I going to do with this?’ He growled, thrusting hard inside you, keeping the thrusts short and deep so they didn’t rock the car too much and wake Sam. The girth and length of him more than filling you up, your body stinging a little with the stretch, while setting it further alight at the same time.

‘Uh.. yes. More Sir.’ You shouted hoarsely, pulling him closer. Your bodies craving each other, your mouths licking, kissing, biting, seeking.

‘Fuck you make me so hard.’ Teeth sinking into your neck as he pounded you faster. ‘You can’t sit upfront if you’re going to pull this shit all the time. You make me godamn crazy.’  
  
You gasped, back arching, your second orgasm fast approaching, your hands under his tee shirt working his nipples, making him groan and lean further into you, biting deeper at the back of your neck.   
  
‘Yes Sir, I can feel how much you hate it, Sir.’ You panted, clearly not in the least bit sorry. 

‘Ah, baby girl. You are not learning your lesson it seems.’ He said, stopping abruptly and pulling out. The sudden emptiness making you wail at the loss of him.

Lifting and placing you on the ground, he positioned your hands on the trunk, leaning forward, your legs spread wide. He pushed your dress up over your waist, bringing his hand down hard on your ass, making a loud smacking sound in the dark quiet of the early morning.

‘Such a bad bad girl.’ He growled, smacking you again.

‘Yes Sir. So very bad Sir.’ You whimpered, as his hand came down again… and again, and again. The stinging sensation sending jolts through you and short-circuiting your brain.

‘I think you like being a bad girl Rookie.’ He said, smacking you harder. ‘I think you fucking love being punished don’t you.’ His voice low and menacing in your ear. You nearly fucking came just from the spanking and his voice alone.

‘Think you need to be taught to be a good girl’ He said, lining himself up with your pussy. ‘A good hard lesson.’ He grunted, slamming into you from behind, stretching you, filling you up, taking you to another level as he hit your g-spot time and time again, pounding you over and over.

‘Yes Sir.’ You cried out in a hoarse whisper. Your legs shaking, burning with need for more of his thick cock. Harder. Faster. Deeper.

‘Going to be a good girl Rookie?’ His hands pulling you against him as his hips sped up, pumping you faster, your feet barely touching the ground.

‘No.. no. Sir. Never.’ You stuttered, your pussy clenching and shuddering as the heat of your orgasm erupted and exploded, taking everything in you not to scream or cry out, managing to keep it to a groan as you lost all sense of where you were, only staying upright because he was holding you up as he fucked you deeper.

‘Fuck. So. Fucking. Naughty.’ He snarled, overtaken by his own spasms shortly after, gripping your hips tightly as he let go, pumping you through the last of your comedown as he rocked through his own.

He pulled out and you smiled as he gently smoothed your dress down, belatedly worried about your modesty having just spanked and fucked you on the side of the road at 5am. He popped the trunk and passed you some wipes while tying off the condom and putting it into a rubbish bag. 

You both climbed back into the car, freezing and staring at each other wide-eyed as you slammed the door a little hard, and woke Sam.

‘Toilet break so soon?’ He mumbled, barely raising his head.

‘Yeah Sam, seems Rookie can’t last long without a pit stop. Go back to sleep.’ Said Dean, giving you a shake of his head and rolling his eyes, followed by a series of sweet little kisses before he started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Need you tonight - INXS  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-rv2BQa2OU
> 
> * * *  
....Chapter 2: Maneater  
Charlie gives you the background for the hunt and she and Dean get competitive...


	2. Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gives you the background for the hunt and she and Dean get competitive.

[ **MANEATER** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)

_**I wouldn't if I were you ** _   
  
_ ** I know what she can do** _   
  
_ ** She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart** _   
  
_ ** Mind over matter** _   
_ ** Ooh, the beauty is there** _   
_ ** but a beast is in the heart** _

_ **(Oh here she comes) ** _   
_ ** Watch out boy she'll chew you up** _   
  
_ ** (Oh here she comes)** _

_ **She's a… Maneater** _

**HALL & OATES**

The Impala pulled into the parking lot of the diner where you’d agreed to meet Charlie, Sam immediately getting out to stretch his legs and head inside for a coffee hit. You had swapped places a couple of hours earlier when you’d stopped for gas and you were now sitting in the back. You decided to take a little longer, allowing your body and the lingering looks Dean had been giving you in the rearview mirror time to clear, letting the mid-morning sunshine that was pouring in through the back window flow over you, releasing some of the tension in your body and filling you with soothing warmth. You closed your eyes, arching your back and wiggling your hips into the seat, feeling like a cat waking from a nap – only aware of Dean’s laserlike focus once you eventually opened them again and reached for the door handle.  
  
‘Hey.’ You said with a soft smile.  
  
‘Hey, your godamn self.’ He croaked back, shifting uncomfortably in the front seat where he’d turned to look at you, rubbing his eyes and face as if he needed a cold shower. 'That little full-body shimmy and hip wiggle necessary? Or do you just love driving me crazy?'

'Dean, my body is all tight and wound up from being in the car so long. That's all.' You replied innocently, managing not to smirk as you got out of the car.  
  
Standing beside the car, you did some side stretches and a few basic yoga moves to get the stiffness out of your legs and arms. You were trying to keep it as non-provocative as possible given your summer dress came just above your knees, but it did ride up slightly, and he may have gotten an eyeful as he exited the impala just as you planted your feet wide with your back to the car and dropped forward, touching the tips of your white sneakers, then lifting back up again.

‘Jesus woman, I already took you on the side of the road, are you trying to make me fuck you in the parking lot now?’ He growled, grasping your hips and pinning them back against his own.

‘Dean, I’m just trying to stretch. The effect it has on you is just a happy by-product.’ You grinned, pushing backward and wiggling your hips and ass against him before moving away. He growled and spun you around, holding you tight and grinding his sizable erection against your core. Your breath caught and you realized what a dangerous game this was. Despite your session a few hours earlier, your pussy was twitching treacherously and making it clear it wanted Dean and that erection back between your legs. A diner parking lot in broad daylight was not the time to be having sex in the back of the impala.

‘If we don’t get to a motel room soon, it’ll be a diner or gas station bathroom Rookie – consider yourself warned.’ He grumbled.

You pushed at his chest playfully, thinking it didn’t sound like the worst idea you'd ever heard, just as Charlie pulled up.

‘Hey bitches’ She said getting out the car and coming in for her usual hug.

‘Chaaarlie’ said Dean, elongating her name as he said it, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head.

‘Ewww. Dude, why is your penis in our hug?’ She said, grossed out.

‘Uh sorry – that’s uh, not for you’ he said, blushing and immediately pulling away. He paused, tilting his head, looking between you both with a sudden luminous filthy grin, his voice smooth. ‘Or hey – maybe it is.’

‘Whoa. You told him?’ She said, looking at you in surprise, immediately realizing he was alluding to the brief hookup you and Charlie had shared before you and Dean were together.

‘Hey, hey don’t fight with my girlfriend.’ He said, putting an arm between the two of you. ‘Unless it's going to be naked with pillows and then I’m all in.’ He grinned.

I’m sorry, we were confessing and sharing … I didn’t want to keep anything from him.’ You shrugged, glaring at him. ‘I didn’t think he’d be a douche about it.’ You sighed.

‘What? I didn’t say anything.’ His hands raised in mock innocence, looking like a horny teenage boy. 

‘I’m really sorry. Maybe we can drop him off somewhere. Is there a particularly bad monster we can feed him to?’ You rolled your eyes and gave her a hug, squeezing her extra hard to make up for Dean’s douchery.

‘Alright, alright that’s enough.’ He said after a few seconds, swatting Charlie’s hand and gesturing for her to move away. ‘She’s mine. You back off and get your own.’ 

‘Such a douche.’ She replied, walking off.

‘Now, now, don’t be jealous Charlie.’ He taunted, reaching for you with a grin. 

‘Touch me and I’ll hurt you.’ You muttered rolling your eyes.

‘Awww ladies, now don’t be mad… kiss and make up?’ He smirked, raising a cheeky eyebrow as you turned and headed into the diner where Sam and Charlie were waiting.

* * * * 

You walked inside and sat at the booth with Sam and Charlie. Both you and Charlie deliberately sitting on the edge of the booth and leaving no room for Dean. He headed to the bathroom before joining you and you briefly wondered if it was to do something about that troublesome erection, stopping the thought before it distracted you too much and you had to head to the bathroom yourself.   
Instead, you ordered for the both of you and discussed the motel Charlie was already staying in. She’d booked you and Dean an adjoining room, Sam could crash with her. When Dean eventually arrived he made a show of squeezing himself next to you, half perched on the edge of the seat, his big form looking comically uncomfortable as you and Charlie exchanged smug smiles. Sam looked confused but not interested enough to question it, keen to talk about the case. 

‘So what’s up Charlie?’ asked Sam. 

‘OK. So there have been reported sightings and hauntings for decades around Mohawk Park and golf course of an 8-foot-tall Deer Lady and invisible “little folk” who can be heard talking and moving throughout the area,’ She replied, eyes shining.

‘But …people only started dying in the last few months. Four so far – all men aged 25-35, all gruesome.’ She handed out crime scene photographs. The photographs were not pretty and the waitress did not look impressed as she tried to place your plates of food around them. Dean tried to give her a reassuring smile, she did not return it.

‘The official post-mortem report for all four men is deliberately vague and blames wild animals. I haven’t been able to get into the coroner’s office yet to get the real low down, I thought we could Fed up and go today.’

She paused and looked around the table. 

‘The really bad news is that the golf course and surrounding park is like three times larger than Central Park in New York… 3,100 acres - basically one of the largest in urban/city parks in the world.’

‘Geez. That’s a lot of ground to cover.’ Said Dean, trying to eat his food in the small space you’d allowed him in the booth and simultaneously sneak a hand onto your thigh under the table.

‘That’s why I figured I needed some backup.’ She shrugged.

‘Have you found any local info about the half deer woman and fairies?’ You asked, bringing your fork down to lightly stab Dean’s hand on your thigh. Making it clear he didn't get to play after pulling that crap with Charlie earlier. He yelped a little and moved it away as you tried not to smile.

‘A little, not much.’ she responded. ‘You find anything in the old men’s books, Sam?’

‘We found a short piece on a spirit in Native American mythology that is associated with fertility and love.’ he replied, pulling up his phone to read out the detail that the two of you had found together in the Men of Letters library the night before. 

“Though primarily known as a benign spirit, she is also shown luring promiscuous men to their death. She appears as either a beautiful young woman, a deer, or a combination of both. The Deer Women have been known to show characteristics and traits of both sirens and succubi.” I kept looking for a few hours, but didn’t find much more after that.’ He shrugged.

‘Well, guess it fits if the victims are all men.’ Mused Charlie.

'So - she's a Maneater you might say?' ventured Dean, gesturing with a piece of bacon in hand and taking a large bite for emphasis. 

You heard Sam groan as Charlie raised her eyebrows in consideration.

‘_Whoa, here she comes… watch out boy she’ll chew you up…’_ Dean began singing. You giggled, unable to help yourself despite your intention to ignore him. It was hard when he was adorable as fuck.

‘Dean – we’re not calling this thing a Maneater after some crappy 80s song.’ Barked Sam.

‘Crappy?!’ exclaimed Charlie and Dean at the same time, their faces indignant. 

Sam gave them both a hard stare.

Dean tilted his head, nodding and shrugging in acknowledgment while Charlie looked wounded at his traitorous turn.

‘So as I was saying,' Sam continued, clearing his throat. 'I searched for a couple of hours but there was nothing further, including on how we can take her down. And if there are fairies protecting her … ‘

‘Man I fucking hate those guys.’ Said Dean shuddering as Sam nodded in agreement.

‘I don’t know. They’re not all bad.’ Shrugged Charlie with a little smile that said she clearly had had a different experience to the boys.

‘Hah. You thinking you might get actually get laid this time Charlie?’ Dean asked her, raising his eyebrows and giving her a come hither look.

‘Dude... I’m sure they’re not going to be like Gilda… Will they? You think?’ She got a faraway look on her face. ‘She was fine wasn’t she?’

‘Yes. Yes, she was.’ Dean agreed as they both sighed a little and zoned out for a few seconds. You looked quizzically at Sam who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Clearly, they’d tangled with fairies before, you really did need to finish reading the Carver Edlund books.

‘Still mad at you for ruining that.’ She glared at them both, picking up her fork to start eating once again.

‘Sounds like you need to blow off some steam Charlie.’ Dean smirked, his eyes subtly flicking between the two of you. Sam missed it but you and Charlie didn’t.

‘Winchester you are asking for trouble. I will punch you in the face.’ Threatened Charlie.

‘Ok.’ Said Sam, ignoring their spat. ‘So, if this creature is Native American in origin, we should also probably head to the town planning office. See who owned the land previously and check out the park's history and if there are any ties.'

‘Good plan.’ Said Dean. ‘Ok, Rookie and I will take the morgue. You and Charlie take town planning and musty map land.’

‘You’d prefer dead bodies to a town planning office?’ You asked.

‘Bodies versus dusty, boring places? Yep. Every time.’ He grinned.

* * * *

You all headed out to the cars to get your clothes in order to get suited up. Dean had already made you a number of fake ids last night, being cute as fuck about the names and taking pride in showing you how to create each one, identifying which sites to use and how to hack them to source any updates and changes, so they looked legit and valid. 

As you and Charlie headed back inside to the diner bathrooms to get changed she demanded the details and gossip on you and Dean.

‘So spill.’ Said Charlie as you both fixed your hair and did your makeup, your Fed suits making you both look far more demure than either of you deserved. 

‘Because last time we talked, after all the hunter training, lots of build-up, lots of frustration - and getting a little help from yours truly...’ She smiled as if she’d earnt a merit badge. ‘The two of you finally had mind-blowing sex. But then Dean was, well Dean - and wouldn’t let you hunt because he wanted to protect you. So you were still training with them, but never speaking to him again.’ 

She looked at you for confirmation and you nodded.

‘ …Then, I hear from Sam you’re a badass hero lady, fighting off three men attacking a girl an alleyway on your own like a week ago. After which Dean was scared you were going to die, leave or never remember him… Now you’re on a hunt together and Dean is your _boyfriend_? Because I’m pretty sure I heard him call you his girlfriend back there. And that doesn’t just happen. Dean doesn't do girlfriends. Like seriously read the books.’

‘Yeah. It’s a lot isn’t it.’ You turned from the mirror, not sure where to start. This was really the first chance you'd had to talk to someone about everything. ‘I’m uh, just…well… I'm so fucking happy Charlie. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t think he has either.’ You shrugged.   
‘Its nuts but it’s so freaking good. It was his idea to bring me on this hunt – I didn’t even have to ask. And the sex. Oh my fucking god. And he took me dancing, and he sang to me. He said the godamn words ‘this could be our song’…. Like he’s all in. And I don’t know about the girlfriend thing… that’s the first time I’ve heard him say it...’   
Your voice trailing off with embarrassment at your enthusiasm, feeling a little shocked at your own outburst. You obviously knew you had strong feelings for Dean, but it just wasn’t like you to gush. Not like this and never about a man.

‘Dude.’ She exclaimed.

You didn’t reply, unsure as to what to say next. You felt like you were twelve fucking years old talking about your first crush. 

‘That’s the most truly awesome thing I’ve ever heard.’ She smiled, hugging you hard. 

‘It’s not lame as hell that I’m babbling like a teenage girl?’ You asked.

‘No way. Both of you have had some pretty shitty times. Enjoy it. You’re like the best thing to happen to him and I love that big lug to death - so if you’re happy then be happy. If the universe sends you love – embrace it!’ She grinned, her eyes glistening a little and you realized just how much she meant it. 

‘Thanks, Charlie. And I’m sorry about earlier. I really didn’t think he’d be soo.. uggh.’ You sighed.

‘Its fine dude. It’s just Dean being Dean.’ She shrugged, clearly far less bothered than you thought. She tilted her head a little with some evident pride. ‘In fact, I’d be a little offended if he didn’t play on it.’ 

She pushed the last of her things back into her bag.

‘You know what? I'm going to mess with the messer.’ She smiled with a hint of evil. Uh-huh. Winchester I'm going to play you at your own game… Oooh maybe drop some little hints about what you like, noises, etc. … ' She mused.  
'Give him the impression you liked it even more with me than him. He’ll know I’m messing with him… but it’ll still get to him. Especially if I catch him at the right time.’ She nodded, pumping her fist in triumph. Happy with her plan.

‘Wow.’ You rolled your eyes. ‘You two really are alike you know that?’

* * * *

You headed back to the car and nearly stopped in your tracks. Dean was in his Fed suit, lounging against Baby looking hot as fuck. Ok, the after the morgue, naked time was definitely back on.

‘Ladies.’ He smirked, giving you an appreciative look, dragging his eyes away from your legs and pencil skirt, lingering on the top button of your blouse that made you realise you needed to do it up higher. ‘How was the bathroom?’

‘Would have been more fun if you’d been there.’ Smiled Charlie, watching him for a reaction. ‘I mean, nothing happened of course. But all your talk this morning got me thinking and remembering…’

Her voice sounding wistful as she lounged against the Impala next to him, mimicking his crossed arm pose.

‘I mean dude, don’t you just love the noises she makes.’ Charlie sighed loudly and smiled a little sexy knowing smile at him. 

‘Huh. What?’ said Dean, uncrossing his arms.

‘You know _the_ noises, Dean? You do know how to get her to make the noises right? The way she sounds when she’s like _really_ enjoying herself. Man. So hot.’ Said Charlie.

‘Ok. Shut up now Charlie.’ Said Dean, clearly not enjoying this game anymore.

‘But I thought you wanted to share Dean?’ smirked Charlie. ‘Cause you know what I liked best was…’

‘Nope. Stop talking. Stop.’ He said, glaring and pointing his finger at her.

She opened her mouth once more as if to add something.

‘Nope’. He squinted at her.

You looked between them hoping this meant it was finally done. 

You should have known better.

‘Noises.’ He muttered, turning away and then back to her. ‘Course I know how to make her make the noises. You think she doesn’t make the noises? She makes ALL the noises. Very loud noises Charlie. _Very _loud.’

‘I’m sure she does dude. I’m sure they’re absolutely just as loud.’ She smirked, squaring off to him, looking smug.

‘What? You want to have some sort of competition? Because bring it on Charlie, I’ll take you on any time.’

‘Really?’ She uncrossed her arms as they stood toe to toe. ‘Ok. Let’s do this Winchester.’

‘HEY!’ You shouted. Mollified somewhat when they looked up at you in surprise and a little sheepish.   
  
‘Enough.’ You yelled. ‘....There will be no competition. And the three of us will not talk about the noises, faces, or anything else I make during sex as a group chat _ever_ again. Are we clear?’ 

They both nodded, looking like naughty schoolchildren.

‘Also, I’m not riding with either of you this afternoon. Dean, you’re going with Charlie to the morgue, I’m going with Sam. And if you don’t shut up – I’ll share the motel room with him tonight and the two of you can bunk together as well. Now give me the godamn keys.’

‘But…‘ They both started at the same time.

‘Stow it. Don’t care. KEYS. NOW.’ You put your hand out and Dean sighed and reluctantly gave them to you. He started to say something and you gave him a death stare and he looked down shamefaced.

‘Alright, don’t you have a morgue to go to?’ You demanded.

You heard them bickering and threatening each other as they walked over to Charlie’s car and stifled a laugh. Sam came out of the diner with a coffee to go and looked up, confused as Charlie shoved Dean away from the drivers door.

‘Dude. It’s MY car – I’m driving.’ She shouted.

‘What's going on with them?’ He asked looking amused and confused at the same time.

You briefly recapped the mornings events for him, glad when he displayed no reaction beyond slightly raising his eyebrow at the news of you and Charlie hooking up.

‘So now they’re going to the morgue together, because you don’t want to be around either of them?’ Chuckled Sam.

‘Yep.’ You said, laughing and climbing into the drivers seat of the impala. ‘Also, they need some together time to get over it, and I need to not be there.

‘And Dean just gave you the keys to the impala?’ He asked, climbing in beside you, looking confounded.

‘Well, I didn’t give him a great deal of choice.’ You admitted.

Sam just looked at you and smiled. You couldn’t quite get a read on what his thoughts were.

‘What? I know he loves this car, but it’s not like he never lets anyone drive her right?’

Sam shook his head, still smiling and saying nothing as your phone pinged. It was Dean.

_ ‘Sorry baby, I’m a dick. Got a little insecure for a second. Not sharing you with anyone ever. Forgive me?’ _

His text message read, followed by a sad face and lots of heart eyes emojis and kisses.  
  
You sighed, chuckling as you showed Sam the message, his phone pinging at the same time, with another message arriving shortly after the first.   
He laughed and turned to show it to you.

_ ‘Sammy – look after my Rookie and Baby or I’ll kick your ass…’ _

_ …’Oh, and see if you can get her to forgive me – I don’t want bunk with Charlie tonight.’_ It read.

‘I’ll tell you this much.’ Sam grinned, as you started the car, stretching your legs to the pedals so he still had some leg room. ‘Things have definitely changed with you around.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Maneater - Hall & Oats  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRYFKcMa_Ek
> 
> ***  
The premise for the hunt is based on actual ghost stories in Tulsa. I chose the city for its proximity to the bunker and then picked the Deer Woman and Mohawk Park because it seemed fun and a hunt the Winchesters would go on. The storyline about how/what happened/why is made up by me but here are some links to where the premise came from:  
1\. https://www.hauntedplaces.org/item/mohawk-park-and-golf-course/  
2\. https://www.hauntedrooms.com/10-haunted-places-tulsa-ok  
3\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deer_Woman  
4\. https://www.quora.com/What-do-you-call-a-half-deer-half-human


	3. Simply Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its proving harder than expected to focus on the case when all you and Dean can think about is ripping each other's clothes off...

** [SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5) **

_**She's a natural law, ** _   
  
_ **and she leaves me in awe** _   
  
  
_ **She deserves the applause,** _   
  
_ **I surrender because** _   
  
  
_ **She used to look good to me,** _   
  
_ **but now I find her** _

_ **... Simply irresistible** _

**ROBERT PALMER**

You and Sam spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon at the town planning office, the records office, and the library with your laptops doing research. 

You discovered most of the state was formerly known as Indian Territory, the last remaining piece of a previously much larger designated area that thousands of Native Americans were forcibly relocated to from eastern states in the early 1800s. Indian Territory was subsequently ‘renegotiated’ when oil was discovered and finalized during the early 1900s when it became Oklahoma State, effectively leaving most Native Americans displaced with comparatively little to no tribal lands. Whether this gave more credence to the Deer woman actually existing or residing at the park was difficult to tell. Fairies were part of Native American lore so there was no reason to discount the two co-existing. There were also a number of stories and possibilities about the land and origins of the park itself, from Civil war battles to Native American burial grounds and everything in between. It was difficult to determine what was the truth, but it was clearly a place deep with history and gave rise to the opportunity for all sorts of supernatural occurrences to potentially manifest.

One clear lead was the current owner of the Golf course, a wealthy widow whose husband's family had owned the land for several generations, but you were unable to verify much more information on them than that. Having run out of options you headed back to the motel to eat and swap information with Charlie and Dean.

They arrived just before you, setting up base in Charlie and Sam's room with some food and their laptops on one side of the small table, leaving room for you and Sam on the other side.

Dean looked up and gave you the sweetest grin as you walked in. You smiled back softly, letting him know he was forgiven. Sam took the spot opposite Dean, so you sat on the other side. Itching to touch or kiss him. 

Still in your fed suits, you shrugged off your jacket and sat down, Dean’s eyes sweeping your body and giving an audible intake of breath as you arched your back, looking away as you glanced up, trying either to compose or distract himself. You understood the feeling as you tried not to notice how unbelievably hot he looked in his white shirt, top button undone and tie loose and askew. You leaned forward to grab some cutlery that was lying on the table next to his hand so you could eat your salad. Brushing his fingers lightly, you felt him jump, his breath coming out slowly as his eyes caught yours, loaded with undisguised need, pupils dilating with want, causing little sparks to flicker through you. You felt stuck, locked in his gaze. You shook your head a little, both of you using all your self-control to pull your eyes away and focus on the conversation.

Sam was giving them the lowdown on the history of the area and what you had discovered.   
Apparently they had found little at the morgue. All the bodies had already been claimed and the coroner was sticking to his animal theory. Charlie mentioned something about the family that owned the golf course, but you were still finding it difficult to focus as Dean rolled up his shirt sleeves, watching him under your lashes with avid fascination. 

They had also spoken to some of the victims’ families, but other than confirming that one of the guys 'liked women a lot' and another had ‘lots of girlfriends’, they didn't discover much. You began discussing next possible avenues of investigation, but Dean's white shirt kept catching on his biceps in the most distracting way – like it was being forced to give and stretch to its limits just to contain them … and the ripple across his exposed forearms every time he reached up to tug at his hair or as he slowly loosened and removed his tie was almost certainly the cause of your pussy constantly clenching.

You crossed and uncrossed your legs, hiking your skirt further above your knees to get more airflow. Was it getting hotter in here? You pulled your hair up off your neck and twisted it into a loose bun, undoing a button on your blouse and fanning it back and forth to try and get some sort of breeze. You knew his eyes were on you constantly, drinking in every move. You could feel them burning into you and it wasn’t helping your overheating situation.

Charlie and Sam were deep in discussion on possible ways to lure and kill the deer woman, and options on how to deal with the fairies. Meanwhile, you and Dean were trying not to jump across the table and rip each other’s clothes off. 

You wanted to prove that you could be professional and hunt with Dean – not just jump his bones every two seconds but this was too much, you needed a time out. Maybe a change of clothes and five minutes of not looking at him would help.

‘Uh, sorry guys – can you give me five mins? I’m going to go change. It’s too hot in here for these Fed clothes.’ You said, jumping up and heading to the adjoining room that was yours and Deans.

‘Sure. No problem.’ Murmured Sam as he angled his laptop to show something to Dean and Charlie. You didn’t dare look at Dean who was effectively trapped between the two of them. 

You closed the second door between the rooms and let out a shaky breath, kicking off your high heels and pulling at the skirt and shirt that felt like they were burning your skin. Maybe a two minute cold shower would help. You practically ran into the bathroom, discarding your underwear on the way and throwing yourself under the blast of icy water. You felt it cooling your skin, bringing your temperature down.

You can do this, you told yourself. This research session can’t go on much longer, you and Dean have got all night – you’re not animals. It’ll be fine. You’ll get dressed, go back to the room and keep it together.

You had just finished this fine speech, opening the bathroom door wearing only a towel when the adjoining room door opened and Dean stood there.

You both froze. He recovered first, slamming the door and moving across the room, unbuttoning his white shirt as he went. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, his eyes not leaving your body as you dropped the towel, walking towards him as he backed up to the bed.   
  


You could already see the naughty things his mind was planning, his eyes blown with lust and want as he ripped his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt, dropping it to the floor as you practically threw him on the bed and straddled him, hungrily undoing his belt and trousers as he reached up to kiss you, devouring you, his hands roaming your body.

‘Fuck Rookie. I was dying in there.’ He panted, his lips grazing your nipple and then sucking hard.

‘Well I didn’t just take a cold shower for the hell of it.’ You huffed, pulling at his boxers and immediately sinking down onto his rock hard cock, his wide girth and size filling you up, the stretch making you gasp every time.

‘Shit baby.’ He muttered, grabbing your hips and thrusting up deep inside you as you began frantically riding him.

‘You make me so fucking hot Dean.’ unable to hold back the words spilling from your mouth, not even close to expressing the need that rose within you because of him. ‘I want you all the time… need you to fuck the shit out of me. I’m such a slut for you Sir.’ You gasped. 

He groaned in response. ‘My beautiful perfect slut.’ He growled, pushing up and kissing you hard as he flipped you onto the bed, thrusting and pounding you into the mattress, swallowing your moans in his mouth, holding your arms raised above you, slamming your hips together as you completely surrendered to him. 

‘You like it when I hold you down like this don’t you baby?’ He demanded, his free hand moving up to your throat.

‘Fuck yes Sir.’ You writhed beneath him, held captive, your wrists secured by the strength of a single hand, the other closing lightly around your throat. Your body practically vibrating up off the bed. This kink was new, but in the last few days you found you loved exploring the things you never thought you'd be into, each session - even if it was a quickie - had different dynamics, often new or experimental - though him dominating you and calling him Sir was still a solid favorite, as was the spanking. Somehow anything and everything you did with Dean was always hot as fuck and whatever it was - you always wanted more.

He kissed you deeply, his tongue demanding access to all of you as he ground against you, your body bucking and shaking beneath him. He pounded you harder, his hips crashing into yours. He broke the kiss, and released your hands, leaving you breathless as he pushed up off the bed. Quickly pulling out he stood over you, grabbing your hips, turning you around, and setting you on your hands and knees in one smooth motion. Sliding back inside you before you could complain, taking your breath away once more as he began slamming you from behind.

‘Sorry Rookie, much as I love giving you what you love - no time for that game right now… this is going to have to be quick and rough just like this morning.’ He warned, his voice raspy and low, already sounding close as he fucked you hard and fast, hips and skin smashing together as his gorgeous cock pounded repeatedly against your g-spot.

‘Do it. Fuck – harder, please Sir.’ You begged, feeling your body already beginning to shake with orgasm as you pushed back into him. ‘Fuck me like the slut I am for you, Dean.’ Your voice turning into a low moan, your words sending him into a frenzy, pounding you rougher and harder before, his hands bruising your hips as he used them for leverage. You felt a deep pulling, as if some internal organs were being moved, but you felt far too good to give a shit.

‘Fuck…’ he slammed you so hard you saw stars, taking both of you over the edge, Dean groaning low and long as he shuddered inside you, pumping you slower and slower as you both rode out the remaining ripples of your orgasm, each of you shaking with the release and muscle tension.

He fell on the bed beside you and lay side by side, staring at each other and catching your breath.

‘Better?’ You whispered, your fingers reaching out for his.

‘Son of a bitch Rookie – so much fucking better.’ He whispered back, interlacing his fingers with yours. ‘So uh I’m forgiven?’

‘You’re forgiven’. You smiled. ‘But um, side note from that discussion - I’m your girlfriend huh?’

‘Yeah.’ He grinned. ‘Do you not want to be my girlfriend? Is there a formal ceremony or some ritual I missed? Was I supposed to go on one knee? Give you a rose?’ He teased, rising up on his elbow to smile at you with such sweetness your heart exploded a little. ‘Hate to say it Rookie, sadly we’ve missed the ‘meet the parents’ gig by a few funerals… but Sam counts, Charlie and Cass too.’ His eyes sincere and shining.

‘You’re full of surprises. You know that?’ You whispered, happiness bursting through you.

‘Uh – so does that mean you are my girlfriend or not?’ His hand pulling yours closer.

‘Yes. Definitely. Definitely your girlfriend Dean Winchester.’ You giggled, kissing him on the nose. ‘Yours as fuck.’

‘Phew. I was starting to sweat a little there babe.’ He chuckled, raising his eyebrows, looking about the least bothered you’d ever seen him.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door.

‘Five minute break time is over. You two done and ready to come back to work yet?’ demanded Sam.

‘Sure Sammy. On our way.’ Dean yelled, pulling your hand towards him and kissing it with a smirk.

* * * *

You headed back into the adjoining room a few minutes after Dean, stopping to have another quick shower and throw your much cooler summer dress back on. He, Sam, and Charlie were discussing next options. 

‘So we need to find out more about the background of this place tomorrow, but it can’t hurt to check out this haunted bathroom tonight, and maybe check the parts of the park where the most reported activity for the Deer woman is.’ Said Sam as you sat down.

‘Haunted bathroom?’ You asked.

‘Yeah.’ Said Charlie. ‘We stopped by the golf course on our way back and spoke to a few people. Seems there’s a bathroom on the golf course itself that’s haunted. A light has been seen inside it at night, although there is no electricity running to the building. It is also said to be very cold inside, even in summer.’

‘Ok, Rookie and I will take the haunted bathroom – and you and Charlie can see if you can find any hot fairies and the Maneater/half Deer chick’. Said Dean.

‘Can you two be trusted alone on a stakeout?' asked Sam raising an eyebrow.

'Shut up Sam. Are you saying I can't do the job? Cause I can do the job.' Said Dean, trying to sound annoyed, but not really pulling it off.

You looked at Dean also raising an eyebrow. Especially given your antics so far today, it was a pretty fair question. You also knew for a fact that you and Dean were not capable of sitting in a car alone together for hours without having sex at least once. So did he. 

'Rookie and I will be fine watching a frigging bathroom on a golf course to see if the non-existent lights come on and it gets too cold. You just keep an eye Charlie, you might lose her to one of the fairies.’ He smirked.

‘One can only hope dude.’ She grinned back at him.

‘So what happens if you find this half Deer woman? We don’t know how to kill her – what if she comes after you?’ You asked.

‘Well, neither Sam nor I fit the bill of ‘promiscuous man’ so I think we’re fairly safe.’ Said Charlie pragmatically, both she and Sam unable to help glancing at Dean.

‘What? I saw that. Why is everyone looking at me?’ complained Dean. ‘I have a girlfriend now. I’m off the market – sorry but no bait here. 100% locked down, taken, and not promiscuous. That Maneating bitch isn’t going to be interested in me.’ He said, taking a massive bite of his leftover sandwich from lunch and looking smug. His free hand sneaking under the table to stroke your thigh as he winked at you.

‘I freaking hope not.’ You smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. ‘ … because at 8ft, part deer and full magical creature, I’m not sure I could take her.’

‘Awww. I have faith Rookie – you could totally take her down. My girlfriend is badass.’ He chuckled, swallowing his sandwich and pulling you in for a kiss.

‘You’re so sweet.’ You giggled, kissing him back.

‘Uhhh, god. Anyone else feel nauseated at this disgusting display of affection?’ Charlie groaned.

‘Yeah. Me. I do.’ Said Sam, raising his hand.

‘Uh-huh, a little.’ You nodded.

‘Oh, definitely.’ Replied Dean as you grinned at each other.

* * * *

Later that afternoon, despite the stifling heat, you changed into jeans and grabbed a utility-style hunter jacket you were hoping not to have to wear over your cotton tank top. 

‘Godamnit. This bathroom better be freezing’ you complained, feeling yourself sweating before you’d even left the motel room. ‘How do you and Sam wear jeans and so many layers in heat like this all the time?’ 

‘Practice? Used to ignoring the complaints our bodies make? I dunno babe. We just do.’ Said Dean, looking practically naked in only a tee shirt and jeans. ’Mostly the layers are there to hide the weapons...’ He shrugged, looking you up and down appreciatively. ‘Can tell you now sweetheart, that top and those jeans are hiding nothing from no one.’

‘Now that’s where you’re wrong, I’ve got a knife tucked by my ankle.’ You replied bending over to lift up the bottom of your jeans, noticing he was too busy looking at your ass to hear what you were saying. He was across the room in seconds, pressing himself against you as you raised yourself back up.

‘Dean, we’ve had sex twice today already – you could have at least got me before I got into these godamn jeans if you wanted to go again.’ You groaned as he began rubbing his growing erection against your ass cheeks, his hands swiftly moving to cup your breasts as he began working his mouth along the nape of your neck.

‘Sorry babe, I didn’t want to be needy but one look at you in these fucking jeans bending over… I’m lost.’ He muttered, his fingers and hands now up and underneath your top and bra, squeezing and palming your nipples.

‘Uh, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get this out of our systems before we leave.’ You sighed, feeling a jolt of electricity as his hand slid down to your jeans and quickly opened them, his fingers roaming your folds before you could finish the sentence.

‘We have ten minutes Winchester.’ You whispered.

‘Yes M’am.’ He grinned, spinning you round and pulling your jeans to your ankles. He pressed his face between your thighs, licking at your slit as he pulled one leg then another out of your jeans. Your hand went to his hair as he threw the jeans aside and got busy with his tongue, thrusting deeper and pulling one ankle over his shoulder. ‘Hmmm, could fucking camp out down here you know.’ He moaned. ‘You taste so fucking sweet baby.’ You could only pull his hair tighter as he added one, then two fingers to the talented workings of his tongue. He could get you from zero to breathless and on the edge within seconds and you felt your body begin to twitch as he sucked on your clit and added a third finger, working you hard. Hitting your g-spot he worked it mercilessly, sending jolts of pleasure through your entire body, your hips lifting and fucking his face as your standing leg began to tremble and shake.

Focused on trying to keep your balance and only just realizing how well he’d come to know your body and its buttons, the swiftness of the orgasm caught you by surprise. You cried out and fell backward as Dean’s other arm rapidly came up behind you and held your lower back, slowing your momentum so that he barely missed a beat as you fell on to the bed, his tongue still licking you through the final throes as your pussy shuddered and your body shook.

‘Fuck you can make that happen fast when you want to.’ You marveled, trying to catch your breath.

‘Babe, I have spent quality investigative time down here – and while further research is required, you bet your hot little ass I already know a few ways to get you there. That was the sure but quick one.’ He grinned up at you, pulling his jeans and boxers down, sliding a condom on his already raging hard-on and moving up the bed.

‘And unfortunately, this is going to be much the same… tonight when we get back, however, will be another story.’ He guided his gorgeous cock inside you for your third quickie of the day – not even counting the epic session last night, reminding you to breathe as you took him in, his considerable size always an issue but your pussy tensing and feeling a little more tender than usual. Maybe you had gone a little too hard earlier, but you weren’t about to let that stop you now. You still wanted him too much.  
You took a deep breath and he eased further in, softly kissing you and pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside you, then sliding back again creating delicious friction. The thrusts becoming shorter as your hips worked in tandem to create stronger and faster rocking motions, the bed squeaking a little as your rhythm increased.

‘Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good. Can’t get enough of you.’ He murmured into your neck. Nipping and sucking, soothing with his tongue. ‘So fucking hot for me Rookie. You’re my hot slut, my queen, my sex goddess.’

‘Fuck Yes Dean, love being your slut, your queen, your sex goddess … more, harder. Please fuck me so good and deep.’ You begged. Your words getting lost as his hips pounded you harder, clinging to him as he did as you asked. Holding on to his shoulders and your legs wrapped around his waist as your body began to tremble with the intensity of your orgasm. Expletives and sweet declarations pouring from your mouth as you came, Dean not far behind you, the vibrations rolling through you both as he jolted with the strength of it, crying out your name over and over until it became a whisper and he lay his head beside yours, your bodies sweating and lifeless.

‘Wow.’ He said, not moving his head from the pillow. ‘It still amazes me how many times a day we can fuck and I’ll still want more of you. Here I am inside you, barely finished, and I’m already thinking about how soon we can do it again.’ 

‘Back at you Winchester.’ You both chuckled, he turned to kiss your nose and then your lips.

‘Tonight when we get back – we do this properly.’ He promised.

‘Hey, don’t knock the quickies.’ You grinned. ‘Besides, I want to go to sleep now – you might not get another shot tonight Sir.’

‘I wouldn’t count on that Rookie. I can be very persuasive.’ He gave you that cheeky sexy fucking grin once again and pushed up and off the bed. ‘Ok. Let’s go – got some hunting to do. Can’t hang about having sex all day sweetheart.’

You rolled your eyes and willed your jellied legs to move. Between all the sex and the hunting, you were going to have abs and thighs of steel in no time.

* * * *

You arrived at the golf course as the sun was getting low in the sky. Wanting to check out the bathrooms before it got dark – given there wasn’t actually supposed to be working lights, it seemed like a good idea to get a layout and view of the place in what was left of the day time. They seemed fairly standard kind of toilets. Built from concrete with stainless steel partitions and fixtures. Reasonably clean and well looked after. But the stories were right – it was cold inside, at least fifteen to twenty degrees colder than outside, possibly more. There were only small flickers on the EMF meter when Dean used it to scan both inside and the surrounding area, surprising you both that it didn’t go off the scale given the temperature difference. 

‘I can’t tell you exactly what is going on here Rookie.' said Dean as he looked around once more. 'But after years of gigs like this, you know when something is off… and this place is way off.’ He pulled you into his arms and gave you a kiss. ‘So we are going to be cautious as fuck, because nothing and I mean nothing is happening to you on my watch.’ 

He had you make a series of salt circles both inside and outside the toilet block so you had plenty of options close by to get to safety. He also drew a devils trap just in case, ensuring you had holy water tucked in the waistband of your jeans and you both checked the shotguns and loaded them with salt pellets.

When he was as sure as he could be that you had most things covered, you retreated to Baby to see what would happen after sunset. Even in the stifling heat of the car that made you long for the haunted bathroom, it was exciting to be on your first hunt. As the sky darkened, you and Dean passed the time talking about previous hunts, getting to know him on a deeper level. 

He’d told you hunting stories before, but out here actually on a hunt he was more animated, more detailed, he told the stories so well you felt you were there. You got insight into his thought process, the many layers of clear, clever, and creative thought he used in any given situation to devise a plan, save the people, kill the monster and get out alive. Every story he told just added to your admiration for him. He told them unflinchingly, honestly, especially the parts he felt he had fucked up or gotten wrong. There were odd times he would try and paint himself heroically to get you to smile, but what he didn’t realize were all the spaces in between that shouted his heroics. The way he always put others first. Despite the tortured hero stick he had down so well, there was genuine thought, heart, and pride in saving people and hunting things. It was his ethos, his religion, and raison d’etre and you felt incredibly honored and grateful to be included. 

‘Babe, if you want to keep talking - and for me to answer properly, you are going to have to stop looking at me like that.’ He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

‘Like what?’ You asked, genuinely unsure how you had been looking at him, too interested and intrigued in the conversation to be self-aware.

‘Like despite the fact I’ve told you the worst of me, all my fuck ups laid out, and a lot of these stories detailed way more honestly than I should have if I wanted to wow you … You look like you are super impressed by me. Like you think I’m somebody important and fucking worthy… and it is doing quite the number on me considering how freaking constantly impressed I am by you. And how important and worthy I think you are.’ He leaned over, pulling you in for a kiss.

‘Dean,’ You said, pulling back to stroke his face. ‘I _am_ super impressed by you. You _are_ somebody and worthy as fuck. One of the most fucking worthy people I’ve ever met.’

Neither of you said anything more. For two people not used to open and honest communication in a relationship, this was all sorts of boundary-breaking new craziness and you were both doing your best not to freak out. He drew you close, letting his soft deep kisses try and explain the salve and healing your words brought to him. His eyes telegraphing messages to your soul that you could only feel as your own thoughts – ‘Thank you. I feel safe with you. I feel seen with you.’ Knowing they were thoughts he couldn’t express out loud, that you weren’t sure you could either. You trusted you were interpreting them correctly and just allowed them to flow over you.

A sudden flickering of light from the toilet block broke your kisses.

‘This is it Rookie – you good?’ He asked, snapping into hunter mode.

‘Ready.’ You replied, reaching for the salt shotgun.

‘Ok, you stay behind me and follow my instructions no matter what.’ He said getting out the car.

You nodded, following quietly behind him, all of the hairs standing up on the back of your neck.

* * * *

You entered the bathroom behind Dean, the EMF detector going crazy in his pocket.

'They're here.' He whispered in a sing-song voice, mimicking the little girl from the movie Poltergeist. You wanted to laugh but you were far too jacked on adrenaline, your mouth and throat dry, your senses on full alert.

The bathroom was even colder than earlier, you could see your breath in the air as you moved behind Dean. The bathroom itself looked no different - with the exception of the light that seemed to be everywhere and radiating from nowhere.

Dean turned and indicated for you to get inside the salt circle to your right, moving across to check the stalls as you did so. You watched him check each one, your shotgun at the ready, your body pinging with tension and recognition of the weird energy filling the space.

You could hear a crowd of people shouting outside, and a woman screaming… but the area had been deserted when you and Dean were out there only seconds earlier.

You looked at him. He didn't seem to be reacting to the sounds.

'Dean - you hear that outside right?' You asked, glancing towards the door as he came to the last stall.

'Hear what?' he asked.

'The crowd. The woman screaming.' You said, your throat dry. Her cries were awful, it was taking a lot of control not to try and cover your ears or run out to help.

He kicked at the last door just as the noises became unbearable. You felt like the woman was screaming in your head. The noise was so loud you could hardly keep your eyes open until you saw outlines of figures approaching to your left, coming through the walls. You automatically fired at them. Watching with satisfaction as they disappeared. You felt Dean next to you, stepping inside the salt circle, his back against yours to ensure he knew where you were as he fired at the opposite wall. The noise was deafening then strangely silent. Leaving the two of you panting and looking around.

'What the hell?' He said. ' What did you hear and see Rookie?'

'It was more heard. This woman was begging for her life, screaming in more pain than I've ever imagined.' You shuddered at the memory.

'I could hear this crowd, these voices, taunting her… then they seemed to be coming at me, her voice so close, almost inside my head… I saw movement and started shooting.'

'Huh.' He said. Just as the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Simply Irresistible - Robert Palmer  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrGw_cOgwa8
> 
> GIF Ref: 66.media.tumblr.com and Gifer
> 
> ***  
...Chapter 4: Black Velvet  
Dean in a priest costume is a new religion that'll bring you to your knees...


	4. Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dressed as a priest is definitely a new religion that brings you to your knees.. Black Velvet indeed…

** [BLACK VELVET](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)  
  
**

**_Always wanting more,_ **   
  
** _he'd leave you longing for…_ **

  
  
** _ Black velvet and that little boy smile_ **

_ **Black velvet with that slow southern style** _

_ **A new religion that'll bring you to your knees** _

** _… Black velvet if you please_ **

**  
ALANNAH MYLES**

'You ok Rookie?' Dean's voice breaking through your thoughts as you headed back to the motel. Dean was certain once the light had gone out and the temperature immediately rose above freezing that whatever had been in that bathroom on the golf course, wasn't coming back tonight.

'Yeah. Just wondering what happened to her. What she did for them to torture her so horribly… How long she screamed like that before she died…' Your voice small and trailing off.

'Aww Sweetheart. You can't empathize with them. Not now. Sure when they were human some of them had a tough time, shitty death, whatever. But if you start thinking of them like that you'll hesitate… and if you hesitate they'll kill you.' He reached out his hand to yours. 'She's as much a monster as them now. And everyone will be better off if we can salt and burn whatever remains we can find. Ok?'

'Ok'. You said. Shaking it off and moving across the seat to snuggle against him.

'You did awesome tonight.' He said. Kissing your head and putting an arm around you. 'Stayed in the circle, didn't freak out, shot the ghosts. Proud of you Rookie.'

Tonight had felt amazing. It’s not that there weren't scary moments, but more than the fear you felt sure, clear, ready, right. Excited.

'Thank you, Sir.' You smiled cheekily, your eyes shining up at him. 'I fucking loved it.'

'Yeah. I thought you might.' He chuckled. 'Guess there's no chance of convincing you to go find Rodeo Boy and try the apple pie life now, huh?'

'Hell no.’ You punched him lightly in the ribs, pretending to push away from him. ‘Suck it up, you're stuck with me, Winchester.'

'Gee Rookie – it’s pretty rough having you around... The sex alone is going to kill me.' He grinned, squeezing you closer.

You got back to the motel, exchanging a quick download with Charlie and Sam who had not seen any sign of the Deer woman or the fairies, and made plans for the following day. Charlie seemed a little crushed and was going to head out at dawn to see if there was any sign on the other side of the park. Sam & Dean were going to talk to the owner of the golf course, and you were going to see if you could find any background or info about the woman and the crowd from the bathroom, including any possible links to the victims.

You left them talking and headed to the shower, trying to remember as much as possible about what you had seen and heard... trying not to imagine the terror the screaming woman must have felt.

* * * *

You woke the next morning to Dean running his hand down your side, along your hip and the length of your leg. You sleepily rolled over, nipples alert and a little cold in the tank top and pajama shorts you’d pulled on before going to sleep, the blankets either kicked off or helped off by Dean and his wandering hands.

'Morning hot stuff.’ He whispered in your ear, your eyes slowly opening. ‘Sorry to wake you but Sam and I are heading out.' You heard his voice echo off the walls as he stepped away and into the bathroom.

'Sure baby, what… Oh. wow.' Your eyes open fully now as you sat up in bed and he walked towards you smoothing his hair down.

He was dressed as a priest.

The most (and perhaps only) smoking hot fucking priest you’d ever seen.

He shrugged, looking a little bashful as you stretched and slowly looked him over head to toe, exhaling slowly.

‘Father Winchester at your service M’am.’ He smirked, pulling at the collar which was not quite tucked in properly.

You got out of bed and stood to help him as he leaned down so you could reach his neck. He smelt fresh from the shower delicious and you felt the hot coil of desire build low and deep.

'Mmm-hmmm. Morning girls.' he hummed playfully, leaning further forward to kiss your breasts, pushing them up and lightly sucking your nipples through your tank top as you finished with his collar and ran your hands over his chest.

He looked down as your hands lingered, smoothing the fabric of the jacket as it sat firmly on his chest, your nails lightly raking his shirt underneath. He raised his eyebrows, those godamn sexy green eyes glinting back at you. Oh, this was definitely going to be on later.

'So uh, Father Winchester…’ You looked up with a wicked grin. ‘Can I call you daddy? Why exactly are you wearing this?’ You practically purred as your hands began to wander his body, sliding down his waist, nails trailing across the fabric stretched tight across his ass as you leaned in on tiptoe to kiss and lick his neck.

'Uh, seems we were either busy or distracted yesterday, but clearly, we missed the part where Charlie said she had already tried calling the rich old biddy that owns the Golf Course and discovered she won't talk to Feds but she does uh, like the local clergy.' He sighed as you nipped at his neck, just above that white fucking collar. 'So Sam and I are the new priests in town. Dropping by to meet the lovely prominent citizens.'

'Please tell me there’s not a Nun costume for me somewhere… ?'

Dean shook his head, 'I fucking wish.' he said with a chuckle as your hands moved to his crotch. You heard and felt his sharp intake of breath as his cock went from semi-erect to fully hard, immediately pushing through his trousers, seeking out your touch.

'You like this outfit, huh baby…' His voice husky.

You dropped to your knees and smiled innocently up at him.

'Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been at least a day since I last sucked my boyfriend's cock.'

You reached up and pulled his zipper down, unbuttoning his boxers and pulling him into your warm wet mouth. You looked up at him through lowered lashes and saw him melt.

'Uh babe, Sam is just in the other room... We're about to...uh..' He groaned. The orchestra of your mouth and hands causing him to trail off, the sentence unfinished.

Your fingers played lightly with his balls as you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, licking the underside of his shaft teasingly. Dean growled, grasping your head with both hands, your eyes meeting his before sucking him all the way down again. Taking him as deep as you could, pushing your head up and down his cock until you could feel him in the back of your throat, moving past your gag reflex and your general need to breathe. Your other hand manipulating his ass through the black fabric of the trousers, your fingers pressing and rubbing hard and working him fast.

‘Fuck baby... I.. ‘ You could tell he was already close and you slid him back a little allowing much-needed air into your lungs before taking him down even further, pumping him in and out, looking up at him, your mouth stretched around his girth obscenely. His face focused on yours, that freaking white collar and black jacket doing all sorts of things to you, you moaned around him, knowing he was feeling the kink too and getting turned on by its effect on you.

'Fuck woman, you're amazing.' he gasped.

'Hey Dean...' you heard Sams voice at the adjoining doors between your rooms, pushing open the one that led into your room, left slightly ajar by Dean earlier. He froze halfway through the door as Dean swore and pulled back, turning away as you wiped your mouth and quickly stood. Aware Sam couldn't have seen too much with Dean's back largely shielding you both, you also knew he couldn't have missed what you were doing.

'Ugh. Really guys?' he said, glancing at you both in disgust. Adjusting the collar of his own priest's costume as if you'd defiled it in some way.  
Sam looked pretty smoking hot himself. Wow, this priest thing might turn into a proper kink.

'Just need a couple of minutes Sam... Not quite finished here.' Said Dean, his voice tight and husky.

'Tough Dean, we're late already. Zip it. Let's go.' 

'Easy for you say.' Dean grumbled, giving you a lingering kiss as he awkwardly adjusted himself and zipped up.

'To be continued, my child.'

Sam rolled his eyes and looked uncomfortable. 

'Yes, Father Dean.' You breathed, biting your lip. 'Sorry Father Samuel. ' Your eyes sliding up and down them both, lips curled in a naughty grin.

'Come on - seriously?' Sam exclaimed, his expression pained as if he expected better from you. 

Dean gave you one of his 'Damn woman you're awesome' looks. 

'What can I say Sammy.' Dean smirked, turning to give him a slap on the chest and pulling at his jacket lapels. 'Chicks dig the threads.'

He paused and turned back looking thoughtful.

'Hey, while we're out - maybe we can even get you a date? Maybe this rich old widow will be hot for gigantor priests.' 

Sam glared. 'You're not funny Dean'.

'Aww come on. That was a little funny'.

He winked at you and you laughed as they headed out.

* *

You were just about to get into the shower a few minutes later when you heard them outside, their voices carrying across the parking lot. Intrigued you couldn't help but listen from the tiny bathroom window.

'What Sam?'

'Nothing Dean. It's just nice to see you happy… often inappropriate as hell and I really fucking wish I was deaf or blind a lot of the time, but nice. I'm glad you decided to chill and let yourself have this. I still can't believe you just gave her the impala yesterday though. No lecture, nothing. Was wondering if maybe you'd been bagged by a shapeshifter.’ Laughed Sam.

‘Just picking my battles Sammy. Pretty sure I’ll manage it somehow, but really trying not to fuck this up.’ Said Dean.

‘Awww. That’s sweet Dean.’ You heard the gentle mocking tone in Sam's voice.

‘Besides.' added Dean. 'I happen to know from personal experience how well she handles high-performance vehicles with big engines.' You heard him chuckle. 'Dude, her skills are masterful, her timing exquisite and her grasp of handling and drive shaft techniques are.. hmm mmmm - excellent.’ 

You giggled quietly, imagining his cheeky grin. 

‘You’re gross, you know that?’ said Sam.

'It's a beautiful thing Sam, and she is one hell of a beautiful woman.' You heard him laugh and the doors slam. The rumble of the engine receding as you turned the shower on, happiness washing through you.

* * * *

You waited 20 minutes and then sent him a text.

_'Just doing some research in the local area…'_

_'… on what to do about hot priests..'_

You followed it up with a selfie of you naked, your fingers deep in the folds of your pussy.

A message buzzed back five minutes later.

_'Fuck Rookie. You trying to kill us? I nearly ran Baby off the road.'_

You chuckled and sent another back from the chest up, breasts on display but looking contrite and girlish with your finger in your mouth.

'_Sorry, Father Winchester. I'm such a sinner. Probably beyond redemption but what would you recommend as penance?'_

No response.

You waited him out. You knew he was trying not to look at his phone. Trying not to respond. But you also knew he couldn't help himself.

While you waited you began doing what you actually should be doing - basically researching any information you could find about the golf course and possible reasons for the crowd and the woman at the bathroom last night. Eventually, your phone buzzed.

‘_You have been an extremely naughty girl Rookie. We have been at this old lady’s house 25 minutes and I’ve had to go to the bathroom twice. She thinks I have some sort of problem and Sam is going to kill me. Prepare yourself – you will be punished, bad girl. And you will not touch yourself again until I say so. Understand?_’

‘_Yes, Father Winchester_.’ You responded.

‘_Good girl... I WILL deal with you later you little sinner._' He texted back.

You shivered in anticipation. Knowing he was making a plan. You couldn't wait to find out what it was.

* * * *

Half an hour later you finally found some info. Going back through the family tree of the owner of the golf course, there seemed a string of bad luck, starting in the early 20th Century. Despite becoming oil-rich, the patriarch - Johnathan Lucas was unlucky in love. His first wife and child died in childbirth, and the second 'died by her own hand' with no children apparent. His third wife bore him two sons, but with some further digging, you discovered she was eventually committed to a nearby sanitarium, which - judging by the photos, that was just a wealthy way of saying mental asylum.   
His sons Adam and Andrew seemed to do well, expanding the family business and featuring prominently in social pages of the time. The golf course once had a grand pavilion and in the late 1920s, was one of the epicenters of Tulsa's high society - holding balls, tournaments and a private place for Tulsa's elite to meet and greet. Scandals and rumors filled the social pages of the goings-on at the pavilion, but it was difficult to discern any real facts of interest.

Then you found an article that seemed to have not been reported widely, strange because it was clearly big news. A fire in 1935 gutted the pavilion, trapping and killing several prominent people inside - including Johnathan Lucas and his eldest son Adam, leaving Adam's wife a widow and single mother to two young children. You wondered if the Lucas family and others had used their influence to ensure the story was kept quiet, there was certainly little information in the one article you could find other than the bare facts.   
It was intriguing and you mapped the location of the pavilion on the golf course in relation to the haunted bathroom and sightings of the Maneater/Deer Woman in Mohawk Park itself. Perched at the lake's edge, it had seemingly been nowhere near the two known supernatural hotspots. You frowned and looked again, the pictures showed it was literally on the lake - a large wrap-around veranda with second-story balcony and pontoon lit with fairy lights hovering over the water. While obviously not impossible, it seemed strange that a structure so close to water went up in flames so easily, without bucket crews or even the upstairs balcony and many windows over the water providing an opportunity for people to escape. 

Andrew Lucas seemed to disappear from the social pages after the fire, with little mention of the Lucas family until during the war, when Andrew and his wife were pictured supporting the war effort and other high profile charity events. The woman in the picture looked remarkably like Adam's widow and you scrambled to find her name. Emily Lucas - it _was_ Adam's wife/widow. Well, that was cozy. Unbidden, your mind turned to imagine a scenario where you would marry Sam if anything were ever to happen to Dean. Surprisingly you easily could, there were few men like the Winchesters in the world, and while you couldn't imagine anyone coming close to the way you felt about Dean, you knew you'd feel safe and cherished with Sam, who was already a close friend and confidant.   
You pondered how different the relationship dynamic would be with Sam, quickly shaking off the idea as tight nausea rose in your gut at the thought of ever losing Dean. After only knowing him a couple of months, and despite only being officially together for a couple of weeks, you were in way over your head... so much so that you couldn't allow yourself to think about how deep, or entertain anything close to the idea of him not being around.   
You stopped at that - suddenly realizing he was already your everything. Fuck, how did that happen? You needed to get a grip, because this was all getting out of control. Bad things had a habit of happening to people around you - and now you were living with the poster boy for bad shit happening... great work. But Dean always won, found a way back right? If ever someone could survive the bad odds around you it has to be him? Stop it. You shook yourself and pushed down your feelings, realizing how you'd also stopped doing that around him... or at least that you no longer felt the need to do as strongly. When did _that_ happen? How had you not even noticed?

Ok enough now. All this thinking about feelings was too much. You forced your mind back to your research. Focus, clarity, and tenacity - it had gotten you this far in life, it could get you through anything. You turned back to your laptop, a piece on industrial action at the golf course in the 1940s catching your eye. It looked like it was a hatchet job, part of an ongoing attack on workers at a time when industrial relations were heated and workers' rights were at the forefront as the war ended and the economy restructured. According to the article, several workers had mounted a protest at the club based on 'extreme working conditions and life-threatening situations.' There was no further information and you made a note to check it out. 

  
Things seemed to quieten down for the family over the 1950s. Pictures of Andrew and Emily appeared regularly in the social pages, joined by their daughter and son - well Adam's daughter and son - there was no record of any biological children from Andrew and Emily's marriage. Their daughter Susan married into a prominent family on the east coast and their son married and had two sons born in the early 1950s, one of whom died in infancy - the other being Richard Lucas, the husband of the widow Dean and Sam were currently visiting. He had died a little over six months ago, in his early 60's and still relatively young - the cause of death - a heart attack while out on the golf course. 

You sighed and leaned back in your chair. So many unanswered questions. You knew if you researched the history of any piece of land or building over a hundred year period you were going to come away without explanations for many things, but this golf course seemed to have more than its fair share of dramas, and with its haunted bathroom and proximity to Mohawk Park... you didn't think it was a coincidence. One or some of these events had to be related to the case but none of them seemed close to the crowd and the woman screaming that you'd experienced the night before. You decided to go back to Johnathan Lucas - you wondered exactly how his second wife had died - was it really by her own hand? You sent an email request off for the death certificate, and for the medical records of the first and second wives. You stared at the pictures of all three - was one of them the woman you heard screaming you wondered?

* * * *

You looked at the time and wondered where Charlie was. You'd sent her a couple of texts earlier and she'd not gotten back to you. Maybe she had met up with the boys. You pondered what they would be able to tell you about Patricia 'Patti' Lucas, Richard's wealthy widow who refused to see the FBI but was clearly happy to welcome a couple of smokin hot priests into her home. 

You were just wondering what avenue you could try next with the Lucas family when you heard the rumble of the impala. Your pussy tightened in anticipation of Dean's return. You assumed it would be some hours yet before the two of you could play, but the thought of just seeing him in the priest outfit again was enough to get you going, your thighs automatically clenching as you sat straighter in your chair.

'There's my bad girl.' Dean's voice was low as he walked in. You looked behind him, but Sam didn't follow.

'Yes, Father Winchester.' You said, eyes widening once again at the black jacket and white collar, the way it made him look so very... corruptible.

You stood as he walked toward you, holding a bag of some sort behind his back. He dropped it on the bed and placed his hand under your chin, tilting your head to look up at him.

'You have been a very naughty girl... and naughty girls must confess their sins and be punished.' He growled, his voice controlled, in full dom mode as he lowered his hand to stroke your throat. '....and I believe there's still a little confession matter we didn't finish from this morning.' He raised his thumb to trace the outline of your mouth, his eyes focused on your lips.

You suppressed a shiver of desire. Your chest tight with need. You'd been thinking about this on and off for hours, obeying his order not to touch yourself, unable to relieve the tension that had been building in your core since you woke that morning and saw him in this fucking outfit.

'Sam?' You asked.

'Father Samuel is busy for the next few hours. Stop asking questions. Are you ready to confess my little sinner?' He demanded, glancing downward and releasing your throat. 'Because bad girl - you look like you're wearing far too many clothes for confession.' 

'Yes, Father Winchester.' You said, your pussy wet and twitching. Fuck, you loved this game already. Hurrying to obey, you stripped off your clothes, shivers going through you at the sight of him fully dressed, looking sexy as fuck in that priest suit while you stood naked before him.

'On your knees baby girl, always on your knees when confessing.' His voice soft and dangerous as he smiled at you, running his hand across your jaw as you sank downward. 

'So my child, what are the sins you wish to confess?' He asked, green eyes glinting.

'Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.' You said, your voice husky with want.   
'I've had some very bad, very impure thoughts.' Your eyes wide and innocent as they stared up at him.

'Go on.' He encouraged, his face lazily seductive, luring you in.

'Wicked thoughts Father, about you and your...uh ' You lowered your lashes, then flicked your eyes ahead, gulping and staring straight at his crotch as you licked your lips. ' Your gorgeous cock.'

'Well, that is very sinful my child. But that's not all you did was it?' 

'No Father.' You replied, heat building in your core. 'I touched myself while thinking about you and took pictures.' 

'Such a wicked girl.' He murmured, moving behind you. 'Sending such filth to your priest. Wanting me to see your pretty pussy... Maybe so I'd come play with it, huh?' He asked, pulling your hair and yanking your head backward, the sensation sending thrilling tingles straight to your clit.

'Or did you want a taste of me? Is that it my child - did you want to finish what you started this morning?' He whispered, unzipping himself and rubbing the tip of his cock around your lips.

You moaned, flicking your tongue out... mewling as he moved away again.

'You've been so naughty, do you think you should be allowed to taste my cock?' He asked, coming close once again.

'Please, Father.' You said, your voice breathy. 'Let me show you what a good girl I can be.'

'Ok, my child.' He smiled at you beautifully. 'You can have a taste... but only a taste. Bad girls like you need to be punished and repent before they get treats.' 

You licked your lips, looking up at him as he guided himself into your mouth. Your lips and tongue eagerly pulling him in, bobbing up and down the velvet shaft. Your hands reached up to hold him and he pulled away.

'Ah. Only a taste my child.' He scolded, holding your face. 'Its time for your punishment.' 

'Yes, Father Winchester.' Your pussy dripping as he let go of your face, offering his hand to help you to stand.

'Hands in behind your back.' He commanded, reaching into the bag and placing black leather cuffs on each wrist, the short chain that joined them jangling as he did them up tight. You felt your body shudder and heat rocket through you as you pulled at the chain and felt the extent of your restriction.

He circled back around you, brandishing a paddle and giving you a wolfish grin as he pulled a chair into the middle of the room and sat on it.

'Sit my child.' He said softly, indicating his lap. You knew exactly what he meant and moved forward to lay across his lap, your breasts resting on one thigh, your pussy on the other, leather cuffed hands in the small of your back with your ass out and on display for him.

'Now sweetheart, instead of 12 hail Mary's - you are going to count how many times I spank this spectacular ass.' He crooned, his large hand moving over the soft skin, stroking and touching it, making you sigh. The sigh turning to a gasp as the paddle came down hard.

'I didn't hear you - was that a yes?' He queried, his tone still soft as he bought the paddle down hard again.

'Uhh... Yes, Father Winchester.' You squeaked.

'Good girl. Now where were we - we'll have to start again.' 

He bought the paddle down once more.

'Ah... One.' You whispered. The tingling blooms of pain spreading across your cheeks, sending a frisson of thrills right through you and all the way to your throbbing clit.   
  
'Two...' You sighed as he brought the paddle down again and again and again. Turning the pain into pleasure, letting the tingles flow through you, gasping, moaning and shuddering with each one, little bolts like earthquakes through your central nervous system, each one becoming both delicious and more painful as the stinging increased. The building pressure that each resounding smack brought, breathing through it as the stinging subsided, before it ramped up again into little and not so little pain explosions and the paddle came down once again. It was immense, and soon you couldn't stop the unchecked stream of moans and filthy utterances from your mouth in between counting.

You got lost in the overwhelming sensations and were struggling to keep track by ten, his hands stroking and soothing your hot cheeks, lulling you into tiny pockets of relaxation before bringing the paddle back down again. Your hips were now bucking with want and your thighs clenching with need as each burst of pain made your eyes roll back in your head. You squirmed against his thighs, desperate for friction against your nipples, pussy, anything. You were pretty sure he was going to need to wash those pants because you and your pussy juices were ruining them right now.

You counted twelve and held your breath, so lost in the tingles and blooming pain that you couldn't even articulate what you wanted to happen next, let alone ask. You felt his hands stroking you once again, opening your legs as they rubbed your thighs and ass cheeks. You cried out as he slid two fingers inside you, probing, stroking, immediately bringing you to the brink, his thumb pressing against your clit as you begged him for more, not to stop, promising to be a good girl if he'd only keep going.

'But you've been such a naughty girl, my child... do you really think you deserve to cum?' He said, his voice still soft and measured, belying the fact he was pulling your hair to raise your face upward, stroking your pussy and clit with a ferocity that - combined with the sparks of pain from your still flaming ass cheeks - meant he was about to bring on one of the most intense orgasms of your life.

'I...uh...oh my god' You shouted as he released your hair, bringing his bare hand down to spank your ass, pain blooming in little white thrums as he added a third finger to your pussy. 

'Oh baby, he can't help you now.' He snickered, rubbing and pulling you between his fingers, curling them into your g-spot with his thumb on your clit, working them both mercilessly, leaving you unable to answer or hold back, your pussy gushing as you came, drenching his thigh and the motel carpet. You collapsed over his legs, his fingers stroking you through it as you came down.

'Well now my little sinner, you've made quite the mess - haven't you?' He chuckled, lifting you up off his knee as you still struggled for breath. He held an arm around your waist, noticing your jellylike legs seemed unwilling to support your weight.

'Hmmm. Uh.' You couldn't even string a sentence together and you knew he wasn't even half done with you yet as he kissed your lips softly.

'Now my child, Father Winchester has some toys for bad girls who sin - to make them good girls. Make them... repent.' He said, his voice wrapping around you like whiskey, warm and caressing - with the hint of an edge to it.   
'Are you ready bad girl? Do you want to repent?' He asked, stroking your cheek, letting his hand drop, slowly moving over your breast and tweaking your nipple hard enough to make you gasp at the pain/pleasure sensation.

'Yes, Father.' You breathed. He stroked your hair gently before grabbing it and yanking it backward.

'On the bed my little sinner.' He commanded. 'Lay on your back.'

You complied on shaking legs, using your knees to move and maneuver, you basically allowed yourself to fall backward, your hands still in the leather cuffs now underneath you, your head and shoulders raised and propped up by pillows so you were half sitting, half laying and facing toward him. The pain in your ass cheeks currently negated by the bliss still reverberating from your orgasm.

'Good girl.' His praise sending an electric tingle through you that you weren't expecting, the approval kink stronger than before. 'Now open your legs for Father Winchester. ' 

He went to the bag once again, grinning as he brought out a spreader bar. He attached it to each of your ankles, ensuring it was just that tiny bit wider than was comfortable, the sting, and stretch quickly being flipped into pleasure as you breathed through it.

'Oh my child, you are looking so pretty for me. So ready for Father Dean to help you repent.' He trailed a finger up your leg, causing you to jerk from the electric lightning bolts it sent through you, the bar moving your other leg at the same time, thighs and hips flexing as your pussy twitched. You heard Dean chuckle as his finger dipped into your folds and circled your clit. 

'Ahhh. You're just like a wet and wild slide my needy little sinner.' 

You mewled at his touch, already aching for more, even while still blissed out from your previous orgasm. You knew this was just the beginning of the teasing. That it was only the start of the 'repentance' Father Winchester required for making him so worked up and horny while visiting his more upstanding and respectable parishioners. 

He smirked at you, reaching into the bag and pulling out nipple clamps. You had never used them before and you gulped at the sight of them, but you trusted him and so said nothing.

'You ready to try this?' He asked huskily, looking down at you.

'Yes, Father.' You responded automatically.

'Excellent.' He said, smiling as you hissed and arched up off the bed when he attached the first clamp to your right nipple, chuckling as you swore and bucked your hips when he attached the second.

'How you doing there baby?' He murmured in your ear. 'What's your color?' 

'Green. So fucking green.' You groaned, working on switching the pain to pleasure and enjoying the tingles and ripples that were moving through you in alternating waves and lightning bolts, the variation of sensations turning you inside out already as Dean kitten licked around the clamps and then blew gently, making you drop a string of mewls and sweet promises.

He went back to the bag once more and this time pulled out a small remote-controlled vibrator, slowly pushing it up deep inside you, his fingers working you over lightly as he did so, causing you to pant and gasp as he moved his fingers in and out, flicking your already sensitive clit and brushing your walls with his knuckles.

'Fuck Sir.' You breathed, looking up at him, the stimulation of the paddling, the cuffs, the clamps, and the bar combined with his fingers and that fucking priest outfit already overwhelming you and filling you up with need once again.

'Oh, and you were doing so well.' He sighed, immediately pulling his fingers away. 'Good girls don't swear at their priests do they?'

'No Father Winchester. Sorry, Father Winchester.' You replied. 

'No orgasm for you now until I say, naughty girl.' He scolded. 'Which is a shame because I was just about to do this.' He grinned, using the remote to turn on the vibrator lodged deep in your pussy. It was nestled against your g-spot and you cried out almost immediately, your body so easily set and primed to orgasm once again after the intensity of the last one.   
The shit he was introducing you to and the fact you genuinely were loving it was blowing your mind, you wondered why you weren't more open to it before... but of course, the answer was Dean.   
And despite his restrained and languidly controlling dom demeanor, you could tell he was totally getting off on having you all laid out for him. The hard outline of his cock and the way he was looking at you also stoking the already volcanic heat building within you once again.

'I'll be good Father Winchester, such a good girl for you.' You promised, your eyes nearly rolling back in your head. 

Dean knelt down at the end of the bed, leaning close, watching. Clearly pleased with his handiwork, his eyes blown with lust as they raked up and down your body, moving between your face, the nipple clamps, your writhing body, the spreader bar between your legs and cuffed wrists and ankles. 

'Do you like repenting?' He asked.

'Yes, Father. I'm...aaaahh..loving it.' You gasped, losing your words as he turned the vibrator up a level and you started seeing stars. 

'Good.' He finally said, his eyes sweeping you once again. 

He got up and walked around the foot of the bed, watching you writhe some more, that same hungry appreciative look on his face, still restrained but clearly enjoying the show.

'So fucking beautiful.' He murmured. 

'Please Father Winchester.' You begged, biting down hard on your lip. The vibrator still at full speed against your g-spot, your legs trembling and your pussy aching with the need to cum. You felt like you were holding tight every muscle in your pelvis in an attempt to stave off the orgasm, but it was proving harder and harder. You were nearly crying with need, the incessant vibrations pounding against your willpower and ability to obey.

He looked you up and down one more time. You held your breath, unsure what was next.

'Cum.' He commanded.

You let go, an unexpected scream ripping from your throat as you did so. Your body shaking and trembling as the orgasm slammed over you. You arched up, muttering praises and expletives, rocking your hips, your eyes on him the whole time, as the vibrator tore orgasm after orgasm from you, until you were wrecked and babbling, no longer able to see clearly.

He turned the vibrator off, stroking and petting you gently, allowing you a few seconds to ride the waves until finally, you felt the intensity begin to ebb.

'Son of a bitch.' He growled. 'That was hot as fuck.' 

His control finally snapping, he quickly lifted you off the bed, guiding you into a kneeling position and holding you until you were balanced, the combination of the spreader bar and your hands behind your back making it difficult to do without help.

'So as I recall my child, you were giving confession this morning, but were rudely interrupted by Father Samuel.' He said, his voice husky with want, his breath shortening as he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, his emerald eyes glinting and fully focused on your own. 'Shall we try that again?'

'Yes please, Father Winchester.' You whispered, still not quite back yet, glazed eyes looking up at him as he guided himself into your mouth. Your lips and tongue eagerly pulling him in as he placed his palms either side of your head. Your hands cuffed behind you, your legs like rubber, you were happy to submit, allowing him to fuck your face as you swirled your tongue around his tip and then took him down as deep as you could. Signaling with your eyes that he could push a bit further each time before pulling back again to let you breathe, ignoring your trembling limbs that were turning limp with the intensity of so many fucking outrageously powerful orgasms. 

'Such a good girl for Father Winchester.' He gasped. 'So fucking hot, on your knees taking my cock.'

You moaned, looking up at him from under your lashes. He looked sexy as fuck. Godamn Father Dean was enough to make you religious. You loved being on your knees before him, happy to worship him and his gorgeous cock, the hottest damn priest you'd ever seen, your priest and this cock all just for you, making you so wet and needy, the coil of heat scorching as it unbelievably rose within you once again and your legs trembled and shook under you.

You sucked harder, encouraging him further in, enjoying the pinch as he hit the back of your throat, bruising your soft palette. He groaned and rocked into you, his eyes blown with lust, his hands moving your head faster and faster. You felt him tighten and he stopped, holding himself at the base of his shaft, slowly pushing your head backward, causing you to whine gently as he left your mouth.

'I think good girls deserve a proper reward, and I don't think those knees are going to hold you up much longer.' He grinned, pulling you to your feet and leaning you against the table, kissing you hard. He released the nipple clamps, kissing and sucking each one before he turned you around and bent you over the table, allowing you to relax your weight forward. Reaching inside you, he pulled out the vibrator, his fingertips causing little explosions of want as your legs trembled.

'Fuck. So perfectly spread for me, baby girl.' He moaned, the bar still doing its work at your ankles, your hands cuffed in the middle of your back, your ass and dripping pussy on full display. 'Wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you look.'

'Please Father Winchester, fuck me.' You pleaded. 'Want to be good for you Father Winchester - make you cum deep inside me like the good girl I am.'

You had barely finished speaking before he slammed into you, growling and snarling as he let himself go, sounding more animal than human as he pushed into you deeper and harder with each thrust. 

'Oh my fucking god.' You cried out as he pounded against you, your ass cheeks still tender from the paddling earlier, the sting turning you on more as he slammed against you, again and again, making you throw your head back and arch upward. 

'I told you, baby, he can't help you now... You're all mine .' He snarled as he dug his fingers into the tops of your thighs, holding you tight and lifting your hips off the table. Your feet off the floor as he slid you up and down his cock, hitting your g-spot repeatedly, alternating between slowing down to languid strokes, then ratcheting it up to fast pounding. The obscene noises and slapping of your skin as it met, combining with each of your moans and pledges of devotion to each other.

'Yes, Father Dean, yours - I can't...uh...' You cried, seeing stars as he pounded you harder, deeper, your pussy clamping down and clenching him tight as your orgasm exploded. 

'Fuck yes baby. So fucking good. Such a fucking good girl for me.' He yelled, his thick hard cock pulsing and filling you with white ropes of cum, rocking and slowly grinding against you as he rode it out. His palms spread either side of you as he rested his forehead on your back, chest heaving atop your arms as his breath returned to normal.

'Jesus Christ Rookie.' He swore, too far gone to notice the poor choice of words. 'You really are going to be the death of me.'

'You're one to talk.' You moaned, liquefied on the table. Not even sure if you had a body anymore. 'Didn't see you tied up and having some of the craziest orgasms of your life.'

'Next time.' He chuckled. 'And don't be so sure.' Kissing your back and reaching for your cuffs, he undid them and gently massaged your shoulders, allowing the blood circulation to return slowly. He pulled out of you and softly rubbed his hands down each leg as he undid the ankle cuffs and released you from the spreader bar, picking you up off the table and carrying you over to the bed, laying you down gently and showering you with tiny kisses as he collapsed next to you. Still fully dressed in the priest costume as he pulled your naked body into his arms.

'You ok baby?' He asked. 'That was a hell of a lot to lay on you without warning. Have some water.' He coaxed. Unaware how dehydrated you were, you were amazed how good the water tasted and even more grateful that he didn't expect you to raise your arms to lift the glass. 

'That was incredible Dean.' You murmured. 'Fucking incredible.' You were too spent to explain your full appreciation, happy to just be held by him and breathe for now.

'Fuck baby - it was you that was incredible. I think I got a bit over ambitious given we're supposed to be working, but fuck it was worth it. You were... fuck. I don't even have words.' He chuckled.

The two of you lay there, just holding each other. You felt yourself slipping into sleep just as Dean's phone went off. 

'Shit. I'm sorry, this was not the smartest thing to do in the middle of a hunt Rookie.' He apologized, kissing the top of your head and reaching for his phone.

'Hey Sam.' He said, trying to make his voice sound normal and not completely fucked out. 'Yeah, just got back to the motel a little while ago.' He winked at you. 'Hang on.' He said, holding his phone against his shoulder. 'Charlie?' He mouthed at you. You attempted a shrug and shook your head, you'd sent her a couple of messages earlier, but not heard back. You pointed at your phone and he passed it to you as he headed into the adjoining room. 

'No Sam, she's not here.' He looked up at you as you shook your head. She still hadn't replied to any of your messages. 'Do we know exactly where in the park she was headed?' He asked. He was silent for a moment. 'Ok, I just have to change and I'll swing by and pick you up. Rookie will get online to GPS track her movements today and let us know, it'll give us a place to start.' 

Dean hung up with a sigh. 'Sam says Charlie was supposed to meet him to interview some locals on legends and stories about the Maneater/Deer Woman chick a few hours ago. She didn't show and he hasn't heard from her.' He pulled off the collar and threw his jacket over the chair, quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

'Okay I'll..' You didn't finish your sentence, your legs refusing to support you as you attempted to get off the bed, you pitched forward as the room spun a little.

'Whoa baby, you ok?' Moving fast to stop you from hitting the carpet face first, he gently held you up and stroked your face as he knelt in front of you. 'Did you eat today?' 

'Shit. Nope.' You said, realizing you'd been too distracted with Dean and research.

'Okay. Lay down, sip some water, and eat a protein bar.' He ordered, handing you one as he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a damp cloth.

'Dean, I'm fine.' You protested as he began to gently clean you up.

'Really Rookie? Cause you nearly took a header just getting off the bed.' He scoffed. 'You will be fine, but you need to rest and not move off this bed for at least an hour or two. That's an order. No shower, nothing. Your body needs a minute and you'll be no help if you pass out.'

He returned from the bathroom once again with some lotion and made you roll over, rubbing it onto your ass cheeks, easing the sting and releasing muscle cramps in your legs you realized you'd been ignoring up till now. He pushed a tee-shirt over your unimpressed head and pulled up some soft track pants, kissing your nose as he handed you your laptop.

'I'm not an invalid.' You huffed. 'I just had some amazing orgasms for fuck's sake.' 

'Oh, I know baby.' He grinned wolfishly, pulling on his jacket and throwing the toys and evidence of the afternoon's debauchery back into the bag, stowing it in the wardrobe. 'I was there remember?' 

Your face softened. 'Yes, yes you fucking were.' You grinned back at him as he leaned over you, plundering your mouth with a deep kiss.

'Now, get on your laptop, and let's find Charlie.' He ordered, grabbing his gun and heading out the door. The rumble of the impala through the parking lot soothing as you began tracking and tracing Charlie's movements. 

Only there wasn't much to trace. She had left the motel shortly before dawn and headed to the far side of the park. It showed her arriving at the park around 5.45am and taking one of the eastern trails. There was no record or trace of signal for her after that.

'Fuck Charlie.' You whispered. 'Where are you?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Black Velvet - Alannah Myles  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkXNEmtf9tk
> 
> ...Lol. It belatedly occurred to me that Dean was clearly dressed as priest while shopping in Sex shop and buying the playtime items - thoughts from fellow shoppers and sales clerk would be fun to write, esp making him oblivious to why they are staring at him because he's completely focused on what to buy... 😆😆😆
> 
> GIF:  
Chapter 5... Gold Dust Woman  
You meet the Deer Woman...


	5. Gold Dust Woman

[ **GOLD DUST WOMAN** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)

_**Did she make you cry ** _

_ **Make you break down ** _

_ **Shatter your illusions of love...**_

  
**FLEETWOOD MAC**

Several hours later you still hadn't heard from the boys. You'd spent the time doing more research - hoping you could find anything that would help. You were just about to message Dean when you heard the impala.

You hit send on the email you were writing and rushed to the door, hoping to see her smiling face… crestfallen when you saw only the boys looking dejected and sad. Dean of course masking his sadness with anger.

'Anything?' You asked.

'Nothing. Just her godamn car sitting empty in the park and a big fat zero. No sign of the Maneater, fairies, ghosts, fucking zip.' He growled in frustration, kissing the top of your head before throwing his duffle on the bed.

'What did Cass say?' You asked, guessing his angelic best friend would be the first person he'd have asked for help.

'Nothing. I'm assuming he's up to his ass in heavenly wars and angel crap as usual because I haven't heard shit from him.' He snapped, throwing his phone across the room. Luckily it bounced harmlessly off the bed and onto the carpet. You stepped forward and kissed his cheek, pulling him into a tight hug.

'Hey, hey it's ok. We'll find her.' You said, mostly expecting him to pull away and throw more things, surprised when he relaxed into it and hugged you tightly back, taking comfort in your arms. Standing behind him, Sam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, clearly just as surprised as you were.

'We didn't find any sign of fairies or the Deer Woman.' said Sam. 'But we're heading back at dawn - that's when she disappeared so maybe that's when they show up.'

'So, we're pretty sure they took her?' You asked.

'It seems off pattern that they took her, but - yeah. Most likely.' said Sam.

'Unless it's one of the other million things we fight - like demons or angels, vamps… humans. Whatever we saw in that bathroom…' sighed Dean, letting you go with a soft kiss. 'We shouldn't have let her go alone dammit.'

'Did you have any luck with the locals you were talking to earlier Sam? Or Patricia Lucas the widow of the golf course owner?' You asked, trying not to think of the things you and Dean were doing with that priest outfit, while Sam was working the case and Charlie was missing. Dean was clearly thinking the same as you caught his initial cheeky grin, quickly replaced by a guilty glance downward.

‘I spoke to some locals who are pretty sure that the Deer Woman and fairies not only exist but that they are evil and ‘out to kill all men’ by stomping them to death with her hooves.' Said Sam. ‘But one older Native American woman spoke of a spirit diablo, a devil ghost? She believes that the Deer Woman..’

‘Maneater Sam – we’re calling her what she is..’ interrupted Dean. Sam glanced at him, annoyed.

‘… that She and the fairies are there to help, but that the diablo and ‘the desires of men’ have caused many bad things to happen. She didn’t want to elaborate on the bad things, and I was getting worried about Charlie, so I let it go.’ 

‘Wow – so now we’re trying to track a diablo and the 'desires of men?’ You breathed. ‘Are all your cases this complicated?’

‘Nope. Not usually this crazy.’ Said Dean. ‘Trust Charlie to dig this one up.’ He looked around as if to give her a hard time, his face dropping as he remembered all over again that she was missing.

'What did the widow say?' You asked, giving Dean's arm a little reassuring squeeze.

‘Patricia Lucas was pretty closed.’ Continued Sam, ‘But she was afraid and definitely hiding something. I think we might have to head back there, though short of pretending to take confession from her – it might be hard to get her to open up.’ He looked at you, confused as you unexpectedly blushed at the mention of confession and Dean coughed, moving away before Sam could see the massive smirk on his face.

‘I think you should handle her Sam – she liked you best.’ Said Dean, opening up his laptop to hide his expression.

‘Only because you were barely listening to her Dean. What was with that whole disappearing to the bathroom every five minutes crap by the way?’ snapped Sam.

‘Umm. I have a few questions you should ask.’ You said, changing the topic as smoothly as possible. You distracted Sam by outlining what you’d discovered about the family, including the strange history of incidents at the golf course and your theory that perhaps the screaming woman from the bathroom might be one of Johnathan Lucas’s unlucky wives. You’d discovered more information in the last few hours, including the fact that the death certificates of his first two wives, and the admittance to the sanitarium of his third wife were all signed by the same Doctor, who happened to be the Lucas family private physician.  
  
You’d also discovered that the four men who were killed in the park over the last few months all caddied at the golf course when they were younger, and all four had the same last names as staff that worked for the Lucas family since the early 1900s. The names jumping out at you when you eventually managed to track down a full list of everyone who died in the fire alongside Johnathan and Adam Lucas and cross-check them with employee records.   
Not believing it was a coincidence, you then saw the same Doctors name on the medical records for the fire deaths and realized you could track all four men who had recently died via a family link to working for the Lucas family over the past century. You'd also discovered the doctor had disappeared from family and county records a month or so after the fire, and so far you had not been able to trace him, his family, or descendants.

‘Geez, this is impressive.’ said Sam, Dean murmuring his agreement as they began looking over your emails, timelines and family trees you’d built out for each victim, seeing how the generations all tied back to Johnathan Lucas and four members of his staff. 

‘You put this together fast Rookie.’ Whistled Dean, his eyes shining with admiration and glinting a little, knowing how distracted and then tired he’d made you in the middle of it with kinky priest and confession shenanigans.

You shrugged. You knew some people in helpful places with impressive information and internet skills from your startup days. Also, you’d spent years refining your natural tendency to attribute meaning to perceived connections or patterns between seemingly unrelated events into a useful tool. It helped you put things together in ways other people might take longer to consider, which was fairly useful in chaotic scenarios like this one. Either way, you were far more interested in the unfilled gaps than your achievements thus far.  
  
‘So there are still lots of questions.’ You said, moving over to show them your latest notes. ‘But my main ones are: Why so unlucky with those four staff members and their descendants? What were they involved in with Johnathan Lucas that got them killed? How did the fire at the pavilion on the golf course that killed him and all those people start? What the hell happened to his wives? And how does this tie with the Deer woman… it seems a lot of death for someone just interested in promiscuous men... and now a devil ghost? Is that the link? Magic gone wrong? Was the Doctor the demon/shaman? Or did he just broker the deals and cover the tracks?’

Your brain was working overtime and fritzing at the potential crossovers, patterns, and connections. You were exhausted but you didn’t want to stop, not while Charlie was still missing. Dean noticed your tiredness and put your notes back on the table, looking pretty exhausted himself.

‘Ok. That’s it. Think we all need some shut-eye. It’s late and Sam and I need to be on if we’re taking on fairies and this Maneater deer woman freak in a few hours.’ He said, steering you towards the bed as Sam left and headed back to his room.

‘Dean - I want to come with you.’ You said, turning in his arms. To your surprise he lifted you up and threw you onto the bed, gently bouncing you against the pillows with a grin and a roll of his eyes, making you forget yourself and giggle like a little girl.

‘Of course you fucking do Rookie.’ He muttered, a smile of resignation flickering across his face as he quickly kicked off his boots and dumped his clothes, climbing onto the bed beside you and pulling you under the covers with him, your body spooned tight against him. 

‘So I can come Sir?’ You asked, wrapping your arms over his where they met at your waist, twisting to pepper his jaw with soft kisses as he leaned on your shoulder.

‘Sweetheart Charlie is already missing, so help me – if anything happens to you…’ He sighed.

‘It won’t Dean, I will do everything you tell me too – I promise.’ He was silent for a beat, looking down at you. You held your breath, as you heard him curse under his.

‘Turn the light off Rookie, it seems we’ve both got to get up in four hours.’ He grumbled, kissing your neck and snuggling against your back, clearly too tired to argue. You gave a little victory smile and reached for the bedside lamp.

‘We’re going to get her Dean. Bring her home. We’re coming for you, Charlie.’ You whispered, but he was already snoring.

  
* * * *

The following morning it was still dark when he woke you with rough kisses on your neck, his stubble catching and causing you to moan as he slipped his fingers inside you, already roaming your soft folds before your eyelids began to flutter. You ground backward, his pelvis and hard cock pressing against you, causing little stinging shivers to ripple through you, your ass cheeks still sensitive from the paddling the day before. Your breath rasping as his fingers quickened, his other hand tracing your ribs before gripping your breast, squeezing your nipple.   
Slipping your track pants down, he groaned as you opened your legs wider to give him better access. He slid closer, one arm coming up underneath your leg and his other hand dropping from your breast to your pussy, palming and scissoring you open before guiding himself inside you. You felt the delicious stretch as he filled you, thrusting into you, the angle hitting new spots of pleasure as you began to buck back and forth, his tongue circling hot wet licks across your shoulders and back, as his fingers did the same around your clit. The sensations overwhelming as the slow and steady pace began to steadily escalate, your body moving faster to meet him, the rhythm quickly building as you went from languid lovemaking to passionate need.   
You released a strangled moan as his hips snapped faster, your stinging ass cheeks making themselves known once more as he began to thrash against them, the slapping motion sending little blooms of pain through you, edging you closer to release, expletives and praise dropping from your lips, as heat and pressure rose within you.   
His breath in your ear was hot, his voice low and husky as he praised you, sweat beginning to drip between your bodies as he pounded you harder and harder. The slickness of it adding to your own, sliding you against one another, increasing the heat, the buzzing of your orgasm building, whiting out everything else.   
You gripped the mattress with one hand and tugged his hair behind you with the other as he sank his teeth into the bottom of your neck, marking you just below the hairline, the pain making your back arch and your hips sink deeper just as he thrust upward, hitting you hard enough to make you cry out, his name exploding from your lips as you came.  
He was only seconds behind you, whispering your name in your ear over and over as he let go, filling you up. Both of you quietly panting in the aftermath.

‘Morning.’ He murmured, suckling the mark he had left, his voice still thick with sleep and the whiskey rumble of sex.

‘Morning.’ You smiled, turning your head to look back at him. ‘Thanks for the wake-up call.’

‘Mmmm. My pleasure baby.’ He grinned, kissing you and pulling out, lifting back the covers so you could get up to shower and dress. 'Godamn love being your alarm cock.' He chuckled, keeping himself amused as always at his own jokes.   
Though you rolled your eyes, you were unable to stop your smirk as you dragged yourself out of bed. Lucky for him you found that shit adorable as fuck, also you had to agree - his cock was by far the best alarm you'd ever had.   
  
You threw him an admiring glance as he smoothed back his hair and stretched that gorgeous torso, making you very tempted to get back into bed, clamber on top of him and go another round. It was only the thought of saving Charlie that propelled you forward, aware his eyes followed you all the way across the room, smiling as you heard his shout of complaint when you closed the bathroom door. 

'How can I perv on you in the shower if you close the godamn door, Rookie.' He moaned, waiting a beat as you didn't reply. 'Fine. I guess I'll just get up join you then.' He grumbled, making you laugh.

You left while it was still dark, heading for the park, thirty minutes before sunrise. Arriving at the last pinpoint you had for Charlie’s GPS, you decided to split up. You and Dean taking the area to the left, while Sam veered right.

‘You stay close Rookie.’ Rumbled Dean, his voice low and hard as he kissed you, only letting go of your hand because he couldn’t hold it along with the flashlight and the EMF. You followed behind him, stumbling only slightly on the roots and rocks as the dimness of the night began to give way to the early dawn. You realized those weeks of digging during your training had given you a deep appreciation of this time of day. It had become meditation, a silent observation and conversation with the beauty of the night, watching it sigh its farewell as the sun kissed its way across the sky each morning.

You kept up with Dean’s long strides and stayed close behind him for about half a mile. Then, before you could discern why, you turned and headed through the dense undergrowth, following her voice as it called to you. It didn't occur to you to question it or who she was. You simply went.

You eventually found yourself in a clearing. Noticing the air was thick and dense, you realized it was forcing you to breathe slowly and deeply. The slow breathing calming you, the deliberateness of it making you aware of a softening within you, a receptivity opening up, an allowing of this moment to unfold, that it was not something to be fought or controlled.

You heard it before you saw her, the sound of hooves. Turning as she stopped before you, your chest tight as you took her in. Magnificent, stunning, and a little terrifying. Her upper body human, with a beauty that was luminous and provocative, her lower body deer shaped and elegant, her wisdom ancient… her form confusing and contrasting, the Deer Woman.

‘Good morning - Saltherna?’ You breathed, nodding your head in deference, her name eerily echoing around your head before you said it out loud.  
‘It is an honor to meet you.’ 

You weren’t sure how her name got into your mind or why you felt the need to address her with formality and high esteem, it was simply as if her presence demanded it.

‘Indeed. For you, I’m sure it is.’ She responded imperiously, but not without grace. ‘I am Saltherna, why have you come?’

‘I’m looking for my friend Charlie. She’s missing and we are worried. Have you seen her?’

‘You seek more than your friend don’t you?’ She replied, her voice commanding. ‘You’re looking for a new life, a new purpose. You wish to hunt things you do not understand… things like me - with no more wisdom or foresight than the thuggish brute over there.’ Her eyes flicking across the clearing as Dean came into view. Your heart lurched at the sight of him, his gun drawn and his face tight with worry.

'Get away from her you bitch'. Yelled Dean, moving slowly towards you, his eyes and gun trained on the Deer Woman the whole time.

‘Dean wait, we’re just talking.’ You warned, your hand coming up, trying to get him to stop where he was.

‘What the fuck have you done with Charlie?’ He snarled at her, clicking the safety and moving forward.

‘You need to learn some manners.’ She said, moving across the clearing with lightning speed and kicking him hard with her hind leg, her hoof impacting with his head, knocking him to the ground where he lay still and unconscious.

'Dean! Fuck.’ You exclaimed, running over to him, stroking his head. ‘Please don't hurt him.' you pleaded. He's a good man, he helps people - saves the world even.'

She looked at you with disdain.

‘He has had many women - the stink of his past and promiscuity is still on him. He used them for their bodies. Warm places to hide from the darkness within him for a night, a day, an hour. Such a man is not worthy of a woman's body.’ She declared, coming to stand above you. Those huge hooves far too close to Dean's head, her expression hard and uncaring.

You gulped, your mind racing as to what you knew about her that she might find appeasing, letting the silence stretch as you checked Dean’s breathing, your own coming out in a relieved huff as you found his pulse, faint but steady and regular. You had gathered she saw herself as a protector of women and love. Trying to ignore the fact that Dean’s life might depend on it, you decided to speak the truth… or as much of his truth that you knew. You took a breath.

‘Yes, he has many women in his past. But I’ve known bad men, men who don't honor women – who hurt them, degrade and damage them - He isn't one of them.’ You said as calmly as you could, raising your eyes to meet hers. ‘This man is one of the most worthy men I know, he's here to save a woman he cares for, a woman he loves only as a friend. Someone he sees as a sister and his equal, his better even.’

'Indeed.' She sniffed, eyeing him with fury. 'But he comes to save her by killing everything in his path like an ape.’ She raised an eyebrow at you. ‘You know this isn’t a man who easily gives himself to a woman… Why do you think he will be any different for you?' She demanded, her gaze intense and her voice loaded with threat.

You eyed her hooves nervously, only realizing your own truth as you began to speak.  
'I know because he cares for me in a way that no man ever has.' You paused. 'And he looks at me like I'm … well like I'm a lot more than I've ever thought I was. He makes me believe it, each time he smiles at me or touches me. Neither of us is good at relationships, we’re both pretty damn wounded and broken… But we are trying for one another, and that’s all I could ever ask of him.’ Your voice quiet, absorbing your own words, acknowledging thoughts that had not been clear till now.

She appraised you silently. ’Your strength is your salvation and your weakness. Things have not been easy for you.’ She finally said. 'You want this love with him.. but love is not an easy path, you grow, you compromise and you sacrifice - leaving your old wounds behind you... but equally, sometimes it is impossible not to create fresh ones.'

You breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped back, her expression softer as she tilted her head to look at him.

'He believes he is lucky to have found you. He's dreaming of you now - still trying to save you.... even while unconscious. Perhaps he is worthy of your time, but your love will be challenged. This man, his lineage is marked with tragedy. If you stay with him, there will be trials you cannot even imagine. He will be marked, changed. For a time he will not be the man you love. Darkness with power you can not fathom will come for him, try to make its way between you. The opportunity for you to make another choice is small… if you don’t leave now – you won’t leave at all.'

Her words left you speechless, unable to absorb the full implications. You realized she was turning to go and you decided to press your luck.

'Saltherna? Wait. Please? Have you seen our friend? Is she ok? Do you know who has been killing these men?'

'Those men are part of a curse and evil set in motion over a hundred years ago. We were helpless then - more so now. We lost... ' She looked up, not finishing the sentence. 'Tell your hunter to find Missouri. Hoodoo that will bind. And stay away from the bathroom. She’s seen you, she wants you.'

‘Wait, what about Charlie?’ You asked.

‘She is well enough.’ She murmured.

‘But we need her back – please?’ You pleaded.

‘She is not mine to return.’ She replied, disappearing into the trees.

  
* * * *

'’She is not mine to return’… What the fuck does that mean?' yelled Dean, wincing as you prepared a cold compress of ice for the nasty lump on the side of his head from where she had kicked him. 'What a bitch.'

Sam was staring at you.

‘How did she get you alone?’ He asked.

‘I don’t know.’ You replied. ‘It was like she was calling to me in my head and I couldn’t turn away. Suddenly I was in the clearing and she was there.’

‘Fucking told you to stay beside me, Rookie.’ Dean growled. ‘What was the one frickin rule?!’ He demanded, slamming his hand on the table, flinching as it clearly jolted the pain in his head.

You knew he was furious but at least you’d found her, gotten something. Even if you didn’t quite know what to do with it yet.

‘What do you think she meant by find Missouri?’ You asked, figuring it was best to just keep talking about the case. ‘Does she mean a place that is known for hoodoo?’

‘Who the fuck knows what that cryptic bitch is thinking?’ grumbled Dean. ‘Because I can find Missouri – the whole godamn State is right next door…’

‘Wait Dean – what if she means the person?’ Said Sam, picking up their father’s diary. ‘We made the mistake of thinking she was a place once before remember?’

‘Come off it Sam, how the hell would a Maneater Deer Woman in the middle of a park in Oklahoma know about a psychic named Missouri in Lawrence?’ he sneered. ‘And even if it is her - sure Missouri's the real deal, but we haven’t seen or talked to her in years and she’s a psychic medium, not hoodoo priestess.’

Sam didn’t answer and began dialing, leaving the phone on hands-free as he gave the strong sounding woman who answered a brief outline of recent events. Dean chiming in to finish the story, and ask if she could help.

'Hoodoo?' Missouri yelled, her voice reverberating through the speakerphone as all three of you crowded round. 'Boys, you_ better_ not be calling me about no hoodoo.'

‘We really need your help Missouri.’ Said Sam, giving her the verbal equivalent of his very persuasive puppy dog eyes. ‘...our friend Charlie – she’s like a sister to us. We just want to get her back.’

‘You boys are always in some sort of pickle aren’t you?’ She grumbled. ‘Alright, I’ll get you a number. But don’t come back talking hoodoo to me ever again – you hear. And definitely don’t be talking about me with no half-woman half-deer Dean Winchester.’

‘Yes, Missouri.’ Said the boys in unison, Dean rolling his eyes. To be fair he was unconscious at the time, but you had not spoken, nor your presence been mentioned in the conversation - a silent agreement between all of you to keep it simple.

‘Oh and Dean?’

‘Yes, Missouri?’ He rumbled, an apprehensive look on his face. Clearly unsure what she was going to say, but fairly sure it wasn’t going to be good.

‘Don’t you let that girl beside you go. You and she are meant for one another. Kismet style - the whole shebang. Don’t you be a dumbass and mess it up boy - it’s meant to be.’ 

Your eyes widened as you and Dean stared at one another, Missouri hanging up before either of you could say anything.

‘Godamnit every time. She messes with me every time.’ Said Dean shaking his head. ‘Why doesn’t she say shit like that to you Sammy?’

Sam just looked at him and shrugged. ‘Maybe I’m not a dumbass as often as you are Dean.’ He smirked, grabbing the phone as it pinged with the details of the hoodoo contact.

* * * *

‘You ok Rookie?’ Dean asked, his eyes finding yours in the rearview mirror as Sam entered the shop to gather the ingredients you needed for the hex bags. The hoodoo contact of Missouri’s was in Haiti, but had given you clear instructions on what to look for and how to prepare hex bags to keep you all safe until you could give them more information on what you were dealing with. 

‘Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?’ You asked, keeping your voice light.

‘Well apart from waiting for me to go off at you about not sticking with me this morning… and the fact that you had an encounter with a pretty freaky supernatural being that could have killed us both… the weird part is that you seem the most freaked out about the thing Missouri said.’

‘Do I?’ You asked, your eyes sliding away from his.

‘Yes.’ He said, turning around and grabbing your hand in his. ‘Yes, you do.’

‘I’m just getting used to my new normal I guess.’ You replied, keeping your eyes on your lap. 

‘Your new normal of crazy creatures… or your new normal of being stuck with me for life because a random woman you don’t know said ‘we’re destined to be together'?’ He teased.

‘You’re the one who said she was the real godamn deal.’ You snapped, the edge to your voice making it sound harsher than you had intended.

‘Hey look Rookie – if you want out, you can leave any time you want.’ He said gruffly, dropping your hand.

You sighed feeling bad. You hadn’t meant to be hurtful, there was just something about her words and what the Deer Woman had said that morning that was rushing in on you, making you feel trapped, claustrophobic and afraid. You adored the fuck out of Dean but Jesus – it was a lot.   
You hadn’t even told him what the fucking Deer Woman had said about the two of you. With everything else that was going on, it was pushing the boundaries of your poor relationship communication skills a step too far to even try right now.

‘I’m sorry. I… I just need a bit of air.’ You mumbled, stumbling out of the car. ‘I’ll meet you back at the motel in an hour.’

‘Rookie.’ He called, getting out of the car to follow you and grabbing your arm. ‘Hey – I didn't...’ He faltered.  
  
You turned to look at him, feeling that familiar pull, that electric current that seemed to run between you both since day one, connecting you whether you liked it or not.   
Is this what ‘meant to be’ feels like? You wondered. 

It felt like a wonderful trap. Pretty, awesome, and inviting – but no freedom of choice, that’s for sure. You were tied and tethered to this man in ways you didn’t begin to understand, and no matter what the Deer Woman said, you already felt like there was no way you could ever leave... No matter what was going to happen in the future.

‘I just need a minute. It's ok. I promise.’ You said, feeling bad about the flicker of fear in his eyes. He was really trying, putting himself out there for you. You stroked his cheek as he nodded and let you go. His green eyes troubled as he watched you walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Gold Dust Woman - Fleetwood Mac  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFUAI_tzfgU
> 
> ....Chapter 6: Stuck in the middle with You  
Dean welcomes you to Team Free Will...


	6. Stuck in the middle with You

[STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)

_**Yes, I'm - stuck in the middle with you,** _   
  
_ **And I'm wondering what it is I should do,** _

_ **It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,** _   
  
_ **Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,** _

_ **Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right,** _   
  
_ **Here I am, stuck in the middle with you** _

**STEALERS WHEEL**

You walked several blocks trying to clear your head, your jeans sticking to you in the summer heat. Being told twice in one day you were fated to spend the rest of your life with Dean was disconcerting enough for a newly reformed commitment-phobe like yourself – then throw in some exceptionally curly curve balls which were apparently headed your way, add in the fact that he's basically a poster boy for drama on a global scale... And it was all taking a minute to digest.   
It seemed like every other day you were being forced to face your emotional fears in one way or another - is that what the Deer Woman had meant about leaving old wounds behind? You shook your head. Things were much more damn fun when he was simply the hottest man you’d ever seen and you were trying to figure out how to have sex with him all the time. 

Your phone beeped and you realized a number of emails had come through. Keen to be distracted, you scrolled through all the replies to your inquiries. The responses interesting. Your mind quickly began connecting and discarding theories, the walking both meditative and helpful as you considered varying possibilities.

  
Before you knew it you were back at the motel. You took a breath and headed inside.

  
'Hey.' You said tentatively, walking into your room, blinking at the darkness. The curtains drawn against the daylight outside. 

'Hey.' Replied Dean, not looking up from his laptop. You flinched inwardly. He was clearly pissed at you.

'Uh. Where's Sam?' You asked, looking around.

'Patricia Lucas had some sort of heart attack and asked for Father Samuel to visit her in hospital.' He said, still not meeting your eyes, his voice flat. 

You walked over to the small table, sitting in front of him and putting your hand on his.

'Are you mad at me?' You asked, trying to gauge what was going on with him.

'Mad? Because you could have been killed this morning by the freaking Deer Woman?’ He looked at you, green eyes glinting. ‘Or because you ran for the hills within minutes of Missouri saying that we're destined to be together? Nah Rookie, I'm peachy.' He snapped, getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

'Dean.' You began. 'It was just a lot all at once and I needed a minute. I wasn't running anywhere. Come on, you know I'm all in.' 

'Do I?' he asked, turning to lean against the small fridge. 'Cause it doesn't look like that from where I'm standing Rookie. It looks like you're having doubts. This shit is fucking crazy and I warned you, but you said you could handle it... That you wanted this… only now you're seeing the crazy for real - maybe you don't want it so much.' He muttered, staring at the wall, tension radiating off him.

You got up to stand in front of him, placing your hands on his hips, hooking your fingers into his jeans.

'Hey, I do want this.' you said, watching as he sipped his beer and stared past you. ‘I just got freaked out between the Deer woman and Missouri practically deciding the rest of our lives, I needed to breathe and walk it off. That doesn’t mean I’m running or that I don't want to be with you…' You stroked his cheek, leaning in to kiss his neck and press your hips against his. 

'Wait. What? The Deer woman talked about us? Why didn't you say something? What hell did she say?' He asked, turning his head to look at you, shifting his neck out of your reach. 

'I was more focused on the Charlie stuff at the time… She just said there would be uh... challenges for us..' Your voice trailed off. This time it was you who looked away.

'And… ' He asked, lifting your chin, locking you in emerald headlights. 

‘That things would not be easy. A time will come when you will not be yourself, that darkness would come between us… And if I didn't leave now… I never will.' Your voice soft. 

'And?' His voice low as his eyes held yours, searching for what, you weren't sure.

'And nothing.' You replied holding his gaze. 'Fuck those bitches. What do they know? If I want to dump your ass someday I will – destiny or not. In the meantime, I very much like your ass and want to spend more time with it.’ 

He let out a breath, putting the beer bottle down and bringing your lips to his. ‘Oh baby, you’re going to do just fine in Team Free Will.' He chuckled. 'Course if you’re wrong, then you’re stuck with me forever.' He teased, raising an eyebrow. 

'Right back at you.' You smiled. 'I'm not exactly a good quiet girl or happily ever after material. It’s you who might want to think about running.' You smiled, arching your back as he pulled you close, nibbling and kissing your throat.

'You’re my freaking happily ever after.' he mumbled into your neck, so low you weren't sure you heard him correctly. You tried to ask what he’d said, but he kissed you till you were breathless, your bodies grinding against each other, sending all thoughts out of your mind except the warmth of his mouth and the hardness of his body around you. You were enveloped by him, his smell, his heat, his overwhelming masculinity, and strength, blinding you to everything but him ... and you fucking loved it. No one was going to keep you from this man.  
Your fingers danced across his waistband, lifting his shirt as he groaned into your mouth, tweaking and plucking his nipples as his pecs and torso rippled beneath your hands. He pulled your hair, tilting your head backward as his lips tore at your cotton tank top, biting through it and your bra to get to your breasts. His free hand cupping your ass through your jeans, moving quickly to undo the button and slide them down your legs, taking your underwear with them. You kicked them off with your boots as he lifted your top over your head. Pausing to look at you as you reached for him, your bra the only item of clothing you were still wearing.

'You're so godamn beautiful.' He breathed, undoing the bra as you slid his jeans and boxers to the floor, watching it slip off your shoulders as you came back up, hungrily meeting his lips with your own, your tongues entwined as you explored, pushed and plundered each other's mouths. Desperate with want, your need to be touching every part of each other inflaming the building coil of heat in your core with every bit of contact.

'Fuck Dean.' You whispered, coming up for air. His mouth already working its way down your chest, sucking and flicking your nipple while his thick fingers slid across your folds, circling your clit and thrusting their way inside you. You cried out, your hand reaching for him, smearing the dribbles of pre-cum from his tip as you stroked up and down the shaft, relishing the thickness of him, the weight of him in your hand, the way this gorgeous rock hard cock always jumped to attention for you. 

Muttering expletives and sweet praise, he spun you round, lifting you up and onto the countertop above the fridge, pushing your legs open as he pulled you to the edge, his tongue slipping deep into your mouth as his cock pushed inside you, the stretch of him making you sigh and pant. He nibbled at the soft skin beneath your ear, grasping it between his teeth, biting down hard, knowing how much you loved the little frisson of pain to go with the intense pleasure that spread through you as he snapped his hips harder and faster. 

'So fucking wet for me baby. So mine. Fuck yes.' He growled into your ear. 

'Yes Sir, all yours Dean.' You panted.  
You pulled him closer, wrapping your legs around his waist, arching your back and clinging to his shoulders, holding on as he pounded into you. The obscene noises your bodies were making matched only by the obscenities coming from your mouths as you urged each other on.   
You felt the grooves and valleys of his back undulating beneath your fingertips, the strength of his grip as he held your hips hostage, rocking them back and forth, hitting your g-spot, his stubble burning your shoulder as his lips attacked your neck.   
You couldn't speak as your body started to tremble, the orgasm exploding from your core and vibrating outward, radiating through you as you bucked and clenched, you pussy gripping him tight as you ground against him, sparking his own release. His voice deep and gravelly as he swore and called your name, shouting it again as the full force hit him, leaving him clinging to you, kissing your shoulder sweetly as he emptied himself inside you, holding on for dear life until he was fully spent.

'Wow. I'm ok with doing that forever.' You whispered once you finally found your voice again, your breath still coming out in rasps.

'Hell yeah.' He chuckled, slowly pulling his head off your shoulder. 

He moved his hands up to hold your face, kissing your lips and staring into your eyes. You smiled back, huffing as you struggled to catch your breath.

Dean's phone buzzed with a text and he reached for it on the counter beside you, grinning as you maintained contact, his hand on your hip, and your legs wrapped around him as he softened inside you.

'Seems Father Samuel is done and has some interesting info. Wanna come with to pick him up?' asked Dean, dropping the phone and kissing you, but making no move to pull out.

'Sure. I have some info and kind of a theory to run past you both.' You replied, your legs still wrapped tight around his waist and your hand resting on his shoulder.

You stared at each other, smiling.

'So we're probably gonna have to move... Maybe get dressed.' he said, grinning and not moving.

'Yeah, we should probably do that.' You replied, not moving either.

He moved in for another kiss and you reluctantly released your legs. Sighing as he eventually pulled out of you, your body still lit up with pleasure. 

* * * *

You met Sam at a diner not far from the hospital, bringing him a change of clothes. You couldn't help checking him out in his priest getup as he walked past, heading to the bathroom, making Dean chuckle and shake his head across the table at you. 

'So naughty baby. One Father Winchester not enough for you?' He waggled his eyebrows.

'Huh?' You mumbled, gulping at the sudden image of being bound and naked on your knees in front of the two of them. 'Oh, just admiring and remembering. Wondering what bad things I should do, so I have something to confess and repent next time.' You grinned.

'Keep imagining shit like the stuff that just went through your head about my brother and there will be punishment alright.' He teased, licking his lips as you raised an eyebrow. Staring at his lips, you unconsciously leaned an elbow on the table and put a finger in your mouth, the simple white dress you had changed into adding to the visual, making you look far more innocent than you had any right to.

The two of you stared at each other, your eyes traveling up and down, appreciating, memorizing, silently smirking at all the smutty ideas you knew the other one was thinking.

  
'Can I get you anything?' said the waitress loudly and impatiently, causing you to look up. Sam was stood behind her. You got the impression it wasn't the first time she'd asked and you wondered how long you and Dean had been sat just staring and smiling at each other, oblivious to anything and anyone else. You sat up straighter, apologizing, and giving her your order.

Sam gave his order and sat down, thankfully much less distracting in his ordinary clothes.

'You two okay?' he asked. 'She asked like three times and you didn't even look up.'

'Uh, yeah Sammy - all good. Just busy admiring my girl, and didn't hear her is all.' Dean smirked, adjusting himself slightly and turning to his brother. 

'Okay.' Sam replied slowly like you'd both lost your minds. 'Anyway, Patricia Lucas had a lot to say in her confession.' 

You bit your cheek, glancing down at the mention of confession, noticing Dean took a deep breath, moving his arm to lean backward, intentionally ensuring his face was blank. Sam either didn't notice or was giving up on trying to understand the two of you because he ignored it and continued. 

'So get this, the first thing she confessed was that she and her husband practice hoodoo, it seems the Lucas family have for generations, but she stopped right after his death. The same week that the first body showed up. She thinks she's next and wanted to go with a clean slate. She says the Lucas family is cursed, as well as the people that work for them. At least one child in every generation has died, usually the firstborn son.' He paused and nodded at you, acknowledging your earlier discovery as Dean looked proud. ' That's why she and her husband never had children. She said the hoodoo was to keep everyone safe, but after Richard's death, she couldn't face doing it anymore. She is hoping the curse will die with her and Richard.' 

'So what exactly was this hoodoo they were doing?' asked Dean. 

'Bloodspell and hex bags by the sounds of it. Pretty full-on stuff. The blood has to be Lucas blood - Richard had banked a tonne of it in the event of his death.' Replied Sam. 'She didn't know the details of the curse or what started it. Her husband told her it was safer that way.' 

'Huh. Maybe we are talking demon deal?' pondered Dean, turning to you. 'Didn't you say the old man died in 1935? What year did he make it rich again?'

'He struck oil in 1895 when he was twenty-six, so forty years seems a bit long for a demon deal. I did find some interesting information on his wives.' You replied, bringing up your emails. ' Or interesting lack of. I can't find a birth certificate or any info about his second wife Olivia until she married Johnathan Lucas - six months after his first wife died in childbirth.' 

'Geez. Quick turn around.' muttered Dean.

'Exactly. And she has no family I can find, nothing in society pages but suddenly she's marrying one of the richest guys in Tulsa? Then two years into the marriage she just kills herself? Something is definitely off.' You replied.

'So what's your theory baby?' asked Dean, leaning forward. 

'I'm still working on it, but I think it was definitely not suicide. I just have this gut feeling it was her I heard in the bathroom the other night. The doctor has to be involved somehow, so maybe he hooks up a grieving Johnathan Lucas with Olivia to get his hands on some Lucas money but it goes wrong? Maybe she gets cold feet and the Doctor gets rid of her with the help of Johnathan's men? Then she curses them or turns vengeful spirit - so they use hoodoo to protect themselves, but for some reason, it doesn't work in 1935 and she manages to get to Johnathan, his son, and the employees. Maybe even the Doctor too. Then it all goes mostly quiet till Richard's death...'

'Which we now know is when they stopped the protection hoodoo. Well, it fits. But cursed them how? Where do the fairies and the Deer Woman come into it?' pondered Sam.

'I'm not sure, maybe they don't?' You mused. 'The Deer Woman said they are unable to help and seemed pretty pissed that the hoodoo was no longer working and the curse was live again. Her vibe is pretty strong on protecting women and the sanctity of love - all this doesn't seem like her jam.'

'More insights from that bitch.' grumbled Dean. 'Geez, how long was I out for Rookie? Did you braid each other's hair while you were at it?'

Thinking of her cryptic warning to stay away from the bathroom because 'She saw you and wants you', you said nothing, relieved when Sam jumped in.

'In our experience, if there's supernatural shit going on - it's usually linked somewhere.' Sighed Sam, ignoring Dean's outburst. 'And none of this has given us any clues on where Charlie is.'

Your stomach dropped at the mention of Charlie. You hoped, wanted to believe that the fact the Deer Woman's unconcerned reassurance that she was 'well enough' meant that she was ok, but you also knew that was likely wishful thinking. And the more you unraveled about the Lucas family, the further it seemed from the fairies and the park where Charlie had gone missing. 

'OK, let's work the case with what we have - it has got to link to Charlie somehow. So what's next?' Sam asked. 'We definitely need to head back to that bathroom tonight and check it out. Did you say you didn't hear anything the other night Dean? No screaming?'

'Nothing. I could feel the vibe was off, like something was coming and I saw outlines coming through the walls towards us - but only Rookie heard it, I didn't hear a thing.' 

'So we might have to rely on you telling us what you're hearing.' Said Sam, glancing at you. 

'Uh, sure.' You shrugged as casually as you could. Wondering if maybe you might need to be concerned about the Deer Woman's warning, knowing Dean would never let you go near the place if he knew. Deciding you trusted the boys enough to protect you, you turned your attention to the other questions, not noticing how closely Dean had watched your reaction and the tension in your body.

'Hey, why don't we torch this Olivia chick's bones before we hit the bathroom?' suggested Dean, green gaze fixed on you. 'Better safe than sorry. No harm done if she's not feral, and Rookie here is excellent at digging.' He smirked, rubbing your shoulders and reminding you of the weeks you spent digging as part of your training.

'Umm, actually I'm having trouble tracking down where Olivia was buried. She's not in the family cemetery because it's attached to a chapel...' You said, 

'And so it's consecrated ground.' said Sam, understanding your problem. 'Back then the church would not allow people who died of suicide to be buried there.' he finished.

'Great.' said Dean. So she's probably buried where? Anywhere in the three thousand plus acres of park and golf course? 

'Or where the bathroom is?' You pondered. 

'With no marker?' asked Dean. 

'With suicide, no other family and if Johnathan Lucas didn't care - would anyone even notice?' You wondered.

'Legally he had to declare her buried somewhere. Let's start with that.' said Sam.

'Great. That means dusty records offices somewhere doesn't it?' Dean sighed and shook his head, leaving money for the bill and a tip on the table.

You hid a smile, looking over at Sam as another idea occurred to you.

'Hey - is it worth talking to that local woman who told you about the spirit diablo Sam?' You asked. 'Maybe she can tell us something?'

'She didn't want to tell me much.' He mused.

'Well, maybe I'll have better luck - a little woman to woman chat about the evil desires of men and ghosts?' You volunteered as the three of you stood.

'It's not a bad idea.' said Sam, looking at Dean.

'OK Rookie - you speak to the crazy old lady, Sam and I will see if we can find out where this Olivia chick is buried.' said Dean, looking at Sam who was now grinning.

'What?' 

'Nothing Dean. Just that usually when you want to avoid these record searches, you flirt or charm one of the women there into doing your share...' Sam snickered, looking at you pointedly.

Dean looked a little panicked and turned to you.

'I can still flirt, can't I? I mean I won't ask for their number or anything. But Sweetheart - flirting is like my secret superpower.' He pouted.

'Lazy power more like.' muttered Sam

'Don't see you complaining when it helps a case.' Dean shot back.

You laughed, shaking your head at them both.

'You can flirt baby. But keep it light huh?' You said, kissing his cheek.

Dean looked over at Sam, victorious and grinning smugly.

'Jerk.' grumbled Sam, rolling his eyes and heading outside.

'Bitch'. Dean called at his departing back.

'Hey.' he said, grabbing your hand as you turned to follow Sam. His tone soft as he kissed your nose, locking your eyes with his. 'Why are you afraid to go back to the bathroom? Did the Deer Woman say something about that too?'

Damn. He was getting far too good at reading you.

'Like what?' you asked, trying to avoid the question. Knowing he wouldn't let you near the bathroom if he thought something was out to get you, but if you were the only one who could hear her, then you really didn't have much choice. 

'I've got you and Sam to protect me - I'll be fine.' You smiled, that part was true at least.

He looked at you, knowing you were keeping something back.

'You bet we'll protect your ass. But no wandering off this time. You stick close - you hear? Don't make me handcuff you to me.' He growled, making you grin.

'Promises, promises Sir.' You smirked, licking your lips.

'Fuck. You're impossible.' He grumbled, pulling you to him and kissing you breathless. 

'Dean, are you guys coming or not?' called Sam from the doorway, clearly done with all the romantic time outs the two of you kept taking.

'Coming Sam'. You called, heading towards the door with a smile and working your hips a little, knowing Dean had stopped to watch as you walked away.

'You really don't mind him flirting?' asked Sam curiously as you approached the door.

'I trust him.' You shrugged. 'And look at him Sam, his eyes haven't left my ass for a second, I bet he's even forgotten that he's supposed to be following us right now.'  
  
You grinned, looking over your shoulder as he tilted his head, then shook himself and began moving towards you.  
  


'Now, what you really should worry about is his reaction when it's MY turn to flirt for a case.'

Sam looked from you to his brother in alarm and cleared his throat.

'Uh. Yeah - I think I'm gonna call in sick that day'.

Both of you laughing as you headed out into the early afternoon sun.

  
* * * *

The boys dropped you off outside a small run-down house. Dean having grilled Sam on the possibility this woman might be a danger, ensuring you were set with a gun, silver blade, holy water, and a small container of salt. You smiled at his caution and made your way up the rickety porch steps. 

'Hello?' You called, knocking lightly on the door.

'Honey I ain't buying whatever you're selling.' said an elderly woman, opening the door a crack.

'Lucky I'm not selling anything.' you said, introducing yourself. 'I'm here to ask some questions about the Deer Woman? You spoke to my friend Sam the other day?'

'That tall drink of water that thought I was crazy?' She grumbled.

'He doesn't think you're crazy - and I've met her so I definitely don't think you're crazy.' 

The door opened suddenly. 

'You've met her?' she demanded, her eyes wide and small frame more imposing than you expected. 

'Saltherna - yes. She's uh a bit intimidating.'

The woman raised an eyebrow.

'She's a Deer Woman, a supernatural creature of our folklore, what did you expect?' She chuckled, looking you up and down. 'Well then, come inside. If Saltherna will talk to you, best that I do too.'

She shuffled inside, her home filled with curios and pieces of her heritage. Even if it had not been obvious from her plaited silver hair and stunning bone structure, the art, and portraits that adorned her walls spoke to her pride in her Native American ancestry. She introduced herself as Annie and offered you a seat as she bustled off to make some tea.

'These are beautiful.' You said, indicating the portraits as she returned, passing you a cup.

'Ghosts.' she said, smiling sadly. 'Not like the spirit diablo you seek ... but only their fading energy imprints and the stories we tell of them are left on this earth now.'

'So this uh - spirit diablo? Do you know much about it?' You asked, smiling politely as you sipped the bitter-tasting tea. 

'I know enough.' She said, her eyes darkening. 'I saw it kill all those people back in 1935.'

'You were there? At the fire?' You sputtered.

'My Mother worked for the Lucas family.' She replied, her hand lightly rubbing the heavy turquoise necklace she wore. 'I was five or six at the time, and that night she took me to work as she often did. It was late, and she had come outside to check on me and the other children. We would play and sleep in the grass up the hill and off to the side of the big pavilion until our mothers finished working in the kitchens.  
I had a bad feeling all night. A sore stomach so my mother came out to check on me more than usual. She was about to go back inside when we saw it, a blue light that wrapped around the second floor of the pavilion, and then suddenly everything was on fire. So many flames. We could see people banging on the doors to the balcony, trying to smash the glass, but they couldn’t get out. The windows wouldn’t break. No one could get in either. And there was laughter. This horrible, horrible laughter. The spirit was laughing as those poor people burned to death. My mother took my hand and some of the other children and ran. We ran away as far and as fast as we could.' 

You shivered, trying to imagine how terrifying it must have been for them. 

'We never went near Lucas land again. It's cursed. Anything that is linked to the Lucas family is cursed. I know what you and your friends are - what you do, but I don't know if you can beat her. Her magic is warped, corrupt, evil. '

'She? The evil spirit is a She?' You asked.

'Why yes. In her human form, She went by the name Olivia.' said Annie, 'Olivia Lucas.' 

You left Annie's house with more questions than answers. Annie's knowledge of Olivia wasn't much more than the name and what she had witnessed that night as a young child. She didn't know where she was buried or how she died.

Your email pinged and you saw that one of your contacts had dug up a relative of the Lucas Family Doctor. His great grand niece, who still lived here in Tulsa. You messaged the boys and grabbed a cab, heading straight to her house.

* *

Imogen Craven was a wealthy, well-presented woman in her late 60's and not half as welcoming as Annie. She eyed you with suspicion as you showed her your fake journalist credentials, and looked disbelieving when you told her great uncle was one of the subjects for a piece on Tulsa's prominent physicians of the past. The whole thing would have been a bust if you hadn't spotted the hoodoo protection symbols in her house as you were leaving. 

'Imogen - how did your great uncle die?' You paused, turning in the foyer of the large home and noting several more hoodoo symbols. 'I can't find a record of it anywhere? He just seemed to sort of disappear not long after the fire and....' 

'What are you really? Did she send you to kill me?' she yelled, throwing what you could only assume was half a bucket of holy water at you. Clearly she kept it next to the front door for emergencies.

'Whoa.' you said, trying to calm her down, as you wiped your face, the water soaking through your clothes. 'I'm not trying to kill you I promise. I'm looking into these deaths. Trying to find out what's behind the Lucas family curse, how we can keep people safe and stop it.'

'Stop it? You can't stop it.' She scoffed, brandishing a silver knife, looking more scared than threatening. 

'What you afraid of? Why do you think you're in danger?' You asked gently, noticing your white summer dress was now see-through and clinging to you. Great. Dean would have a field day.

'Because Dr. Louis Craven wasn't my great uncle, he was my Grandfather and I know that ghost bitch Olivia came for him because my father saw it with his own eyes.' She stormed, lowering the knife. 'And then one night, my father didn't come home. They said car accident, but it was too close to the park and golf course to be an accident. She did it. Somehow, she did it.'

'Do you know why would she want to kill your grandfather?' You asked softly, breathing a little easier when she placed the silver knife on the side table.

'Because he knew.' Her voice broke, her tone softer, resigned. 'He knew she killed Elizabeth Lucas. My grandfather said there was nothing wrong with that birth, she shouldn't have died. He knew Olivia wasn't human, and She knew that my grandfather was the one who broke the love spell she held over Jonathan Lucas.'

'Whoa. That's a lot.' You said, processing quickly. 'Do you think Olivia killed herself - or was she killed?'

'My father said Grandfather never spoke of it. He signed the form saying she killed herself and that's all we know.' She replied, moving to the front door.

'Who taught your family about hoodoo?' You asked.

But Imogen looked like she had answered enough questions and was holding the door open, obviously keen for you to leave.

'Please?' You pleaded, standing in the doorway as she began to close it. 'I'm just trying to piece this together, so we can find a way to stop her. The hoodoo seems to have restrained her somewhat, but not enough? And not always? We need to find a way to stop her completely.'

'It was my Grandma Isabelle.' Imogen sighed. 'Her people were from New Orleans, she grew up in it. It's how my Grandfather recognized it was some sort of magic that Olivia was using. My Grandma helped the Lucas family, tried to protect us, even going up against Olivia after the fire to try and stop her once and for all. And you know what happened? She got killed for her troubles. Her and my grandfather. So while I appreciate the sentiment, you are young and not involved in this. Go home and leave it all behind you before she kills you and the people you love too.' She snapped, the slamming door pushing you out onto the drive, leaving you blinking in the late afternoon sun.

Unwilling to deal with a cab, you called Sam and Dean to come pick you up. Dean snickering and covering Sam's eyes as you climbed in the car, the dress still fairly see-through, the damp and clinging fabric revealing your erect nipples and lacy outline of your white underwear.

'Not that I don't appreciate the look Rookie, but you might need to work on your people skills a little more.' He chuckled.

'Well I still managed to find out a whole lot, so I'm really not that bothered about a little holy water.' You shrugged, grinning back.

'Really? What did you find out?' asked Sam, turning to talk to you.

'Hey, hey, hey - eyes front Sammy.' snapped Dean, clicking his fingers at Sam, causing you both to roll your eyes. Sam took off his flannel shirt, his large shoulders bunched and rippling underneath his grey tee shirt as he passed it back to you without looking. 

'Thanks, Sam.' You smiled, slipping the shirt on and simply tying it in front instead of doing up the buttons, ignoring Dean's grunt of annoyance, knowing he'd just finished adjusting the rearview mirror to get a perfect view of your chest. 

You ran them through everything you'd learned that afternoon and discovered they'd found a couple of possible burial sites, but neither had panned out so far.

'Geez. This Olivia bitch sounds powerful.' said Dean. 'I'm not so sure you should come tonight Rookie.' He glanced at you in the mirror.

'You need me to help find her.' You said evenly. 

'Yeah, but we don't know what we're dealing with, how to kill her, or where her body is buried.' 

'What if she has Charlie Dean? We have to try.' You said, reaching forward to put your hand on his shoulder. 

'We'll be right there Dean.' said Sam.

'We've been right there before Sam - and not been able to protect hunters way more experienced than Rookie. Fuck - Deer Woman could have killed her just this morning while I was out cold, so don't make me feel like the lame overprotective boyfriend. This shit is real and we are not prepared for it at all. We don't even know what the fuck she is.'

There was silence for a bit. You knew he wasn't wrong, but you also really wanted to help if you could. Deciding to leave it for the moment you leaned back in your seat, shuddering as the early evening chill descended and your damp dress clung to you, missing the look Dean gave you in the mirror, his eyes flicking between you and the road, his shoulders tight with tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Stuck in the Middle with You  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jFGjC2MpUU
> 
> .....Chapter 7: Love is a Battlefield  
Things take a turn and Dean reacts in a way that you weren't expecting.


	7. Love is a battlefield

[ **LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)   
  


**_It would help me to know_ **

_ **Do I stand in your way** _   
  
_ **Or am I the best thing you've had?** _

_ **Believe me** _   
  
_ **Believe me** _   
  
_ **I can't tell you why** _   
  
_ **But I'm trapped by your love** _   
  
_ **And I'm chained to your side** _

**  
PAT BENATAR**

You had been back at the motel long enough to change clothes, ready to approach Dean again about going with them - when you heard the sound of angel wings and looked up to see Cass standing there with his arms around a grumpy and disheveled, but also relaxed and radiant looking Charlie.

'Dude, that was really rude.' She snapped at Cass. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye.'

'Dean prayed to me to get you - I got you.' He replied. 'I don't have time for niceties Charlie. Things are not good in heaven right now.'

The three of you rushed her at once, Dean getting there first.

'Where the hell have you been? Did that bitch hurt you? Are you okay?' He yelled, pulling her in tight for a hug then holding her back again to check she was okay.

'Uh, hey Dean. I'm fine?' She grinned sheepishly, definitely not looking like someone who had been held hostage. 

'Thanks, Cass. I owe you one.' said Dean, shrugging as the angel glared at him grumpily and disappeared. 'Wow, guess he really doesn't have time for niceties.' 

'You guys, I've only been gone a few hours.' Charlie exclaimed. 'Why all the drama and angel rescue?' 

'Few hours? Charlie, you've been gone nearly two days.' said Sam, as you all looked at her in confusion.

'Two days? No way.' She snorted. 'I mean I thought time might be a little screwy - but two days? Whoa.' She giggled, running her hand through her hair.

'Two frigging days we've been freaking out, and now you come in looking like you just got laid.' accused Dean, his face suspicious.

'Weeeelll....' squeaked Charlie.

'Wait.' You breathed. 'You've been so busy getting busy, that you lost track of time for two whole days? Wow - even we are not that bad.' You exclaimed, catching Dean's eye as he snickered and then scowled as he remembered he was annoyed with Charlie.

'Seriously dude.' He said, exasperated. Grabbing a beer and handing you and Sam one. 'Two days. Where the fuck and who the fuck?'

'Well, I headed to the park at dawn.' She put her hand out for a beer and Dean looked at her, making her wait a full beat before relenting and passing her one. 'And I started walking down the trail. I could hear this whispering and tinkling noises, but I played it cool you know. Then the next thing I know I'm in this clearing and I'm surrounded by all these beautiful women. They're wearing these skimpy outfits and messing with my head, calling my name, all super hot and seductive.'

'Man, I wish that's what happened to us in the stupid clearing.' grumbled Dean, sitting down next to you and frowning as you punched him. 

'Anyway, I tried to ask them sensible questions... but it all just came out nonsense, and then they started kissing my neck and inviting me to come with them... so uh - I did.' She shrugged.

'Just like that?' Dean asked.

'Well dude, they were pretty persuasive. You heard the first bit right?' nodding along with him as he considered it and raised his eyebrows, shrugging in agreement. His hand dropped to your thigh, his fingers and thumb massaging slow circles that were sending persuasive ripples of their own.

'Uh - go with them where Charlie?' asked Sam, clearly annoyed that he had to ask such an obvious question.

'Oh, yeah. Um, to their kind of secret fairy kingdom.'

'They took you to their fairy kingdom? Fairy kingdoms exist? Holy shit Charlie.' You said, nearly spitting out your beer.

'Was it like that geek ring movie you made me watch?' Asked Dean.

'That you loved - Aragorn wannabe.' She smirked at him. 'And yes - but better and you're getting confused with elves, though parts did remind me of middle earth and ...'

'Uh - Charlie, maybe back on track?' muttered Sam

'Oh yeah. Soooo you banged a fairy...' continued Dean, both of you unconsciously leaning forward with interest.

'No Dean.' interrupted Sam, giving him one of his bitchface frowns. 'I meant - back on track with the things she learned and the case.'

'Oh.' the two of you said simultaneously, leaning back in disappointment. 

Charlie shot you both a look that said she'd work it into the story and continued.

'So uh, yeah - the case. Ummm. Short version? Well - the fairies and the Deer woman are good, there is some sort of evil presence shit that's bad, and the Lucas family that own the golf club are the reason it all went south.' She said.

'The Deer woman is a bitch.' growled Dean, glaring at you slightly as you kissed his temple, the lump from where she kicked him still protruding under his hairline.

'You guys met her?' 

'You could say that.' muttered Dean, withdrawing his hand from your thigh to rub his head.

'We'll fill you in later.' You said, keen to hear what Charlie had to say. 'So the Deer Woman - Saltherna, she's good?'

'Well yeah. I mean - I didn't meet her but Arianne and the other fairies spoke highly of her. They are all about keeping peace and balance. Cultivating the earth. Bringing love...' 

'Certainly brought you some love.' Smirked Dean, 

'So she's not killing these men?' asked Sam.

'Apparently not. Arianne says Saltherna came here to right a wrong, but the Lucas family rendered her powerless to help. She and the fairies can't intervene directly, but they want to stop this evil force... Sooo I offered our help.' Grinned Charlie.

'I don't think we can offer the same kind of help that they got from you Charlie.' smirked Dean. 

'No doofus. Proper help. To take this evil thing down.' she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. 'I would have found out more but then Cass's feathered tushie showed up and hiked me out of there without so much as a goodbye.'

'Well, we know who the evil force is.' You said, filling her in on all that you'd learned about Olivia Lucas.

'So it looks like the fairies might be able to help us find out how to take her down right? Do you know how to get in contact with them again?' You asked.

'I guess, head to the park at dawn? Same as last time?' Shrugged Charlie.

'Ok, so this time we all go - and we all stick together.' Said Dean, looking at you and Charlie. 

'And we leave the bathroom for tonight - maybe go tomorrow night when we have a better idea of what we're dealing with.' Suggested Sam, all of you nodding in agreement.

'So, Arianne - that's her name - the fairy you hooked up with?' You asked, dying to know more about Charlie's two-day romance with a mythical creature.

'Yeah, spill the good stuff - how was it?' asked Dean, grabbing another beer.

'Guys, I know it's a cliche… but magical. Charlie breathed, eyes shining. 'I think we might have been levitating at one point. I went to her personal magic kingdom and that's not even a godamn metaphor.' 

'Nice one Charlie. Wow, a fairy.' You said, still awestruck that they actually existed, even after meeting the Deer Woman.

'Did she do anything - different? Was _She_ different? You know?' asked Dean, using his hands to gesture around your breasts and pelvis, waggling his eyebrows, and ignoring Sam's exasperated sigh.

'You mean like an extra breast or something?' asked Charlie. 'No dude. She was normal in terms of assets, but the assets and the powers... whoa.' She shook her hand like it'd been burned. 'I mean the stamina alone... and two days. Wow.'

'Okaaay.' said Sam, clearly deciding he'd heard enough.

'Dude, she's just getting to the good part.' said Dean looking disappointed.

'There were so many good parts.' sighed Charlie.

'Are you going to see her again?' You asked, intrigued as to whether Charlie might actually start dating a fairy.

'I don't know. Dial-an-angel showed up so fast and swept me out of there, I didn't get a chance to ask.' She sighed, sounding annoyed. 'Hopefully she's there tomorrow morning.' 

'Well, that's definitely one for the bucket list kiddo. You got us beat there.' said Dean taking a sip of his beer.

'Oh come on dude, you banged that angel Anna - and then Sam with Ruby... ' She looked up at you. 'Oops. Sorry Rookie - spoiler alert. You’re not that far into the books yet are you?'

'Uh no - definitely not read that far. ' You laughed, wondering how many angels Dean was close with, and if you should be worried.

'Well, technically Anna was human when we...' Dean stopped and looked at you, dropping his hand from your thigh, his green eyes hard and laser-focused. 'Wait - you're reading the books?'

He stood and turned to Charlie, immediately angry. 'You told her about the fucking books?'

'Hmmm. Awkward.' said Charlie, looking away and finding no comfort in Sam who raised his eyebrows, not really overjoyed at her mentioning him sleeping with a demon, though he'd already told you about Ruby and the demon blood.

'Damn right it's awkward. You had no right Charlie.' He thundered, pacing across the room, slamming his beer on the table beside her. 'The stuff in those books is private.'

Your breath caught in your throat as you suddenly saw how it might seem like you were snooping or reading his diary… betraying his trust. How vulnerable he might feel. His whole life laid bare and you were not hearing it from him. 

You got up, stopping midway across the room. Tendrils of anxiety winding their way around your heart as you watched him fight to keep his emotions under control, the effort obvious as his jaw tightened and hands curled into fists.

'Dean, when I started reading them it was more as a guide, they’re very uh, in-informative about hunting and uh…' You stuttered. 

'Informative? I'll fucking bet.' He spat. Rubbing his face and turning to face you.

‘No point talking in me about anything if you can read it all in a book huh Rookie? What did you wanna know? How it felt to carve up souls? Be responsible for your father's death? Start an apocalypse? Have people die because of you?' He snarled, moving to tower over you, boxing you back against the wall. 'How it feels to watch people you love sacrifice themselves and get torn to pieces by hell hounds? Explode in front of your fucking face to save you because some dick says you're important?' 

'Dean… ' You didn't know what to say, gently touching his arm as he once again clenched and unclenched his fists.

'Dean, calm down. You're overreacting.' Warned Sam, sitting up in his chair.

'Shut up Sam.' He snapped, his face never leaving yours.

'Anything else you’d rather read than ask me about? Other dirty secrets of mine you want to drag out? Anything else you're doing behind my back?' He glared down at you with contempt, wounded, exposed, and furious, looking at your hand like it was poisoning him.

'Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't...' You stumbled over what to say. His green eyes blazing into yours, hurt, and angry. His breath coming in short bursts as you looked up at him, unable to express how sorry you were for hurting him. How it was all just a stupid thoughtless mistake. 

'Sonofabitch. I godamn trusted you.' He fumed, his other arm coming up to bang the wall beside you. 'But clearly if you'd rather read a book than ask me - you don't feel the same fucking way Rookie.' He snarled, his voice cold as he shrugged off your hand. 

'Fucking hell. After everything ...' 

His eyes shuttered and you could feel them block you out as they flicked over and past you, your mouth opening and closing, no words coming out.

'Fuck this. I should have fucking known better.' 

He grabbed his jacket, kicking a chair out the way and shooting you a look of venom and disgust, slamming the door behind him as he left. The room heavy with shocked silence as the impala's tires squealed out in the parking lot. 

'Fuck.’ You said softly, looking down at the floor, unable to look at either Sam or Charlie, feeling devastated at your own insensitivity. ‘I was so caught up in reading about hunting and the whole story, and I suppose - especially because it was all there online and in books… I never considered how intrusive it was. At the time Dean and I weren’t even speaking and I certainly didn’t think we’d end up in a relationship.' You gulped. 'It just never occurred to me that he might see it as a betrayal, or me not trusting him to tell me everything on his own.'  
  
Charlie looked green with guilt.

'I'm so sorry Sam.' You whispered, looking over at him. 'It was just as disrespectful to you and I should have fucking known better.'

Sam took a breath and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
'Look. We know they're out there and we've kind of got used to shrugging them off.' He sighed. 'But it is different when it's someone you know, especially in a relationship.. Especially for him.'   
  
Sam paused, clearly wondering how to phrase it.  
  
'Dean is all about control. He likes to keep things secret, buried, and compartmentalized. He's been through some stuff, made not great decisions - we both have... and maybe it's good that he can't keep it all from you, but it'll take him a minute to be ok with it... to get over the fact you know so much about him and he wasn't the one to tell you. To explain it to you. Right now – it's probably best to just give him some space.'

'Shit. I have really fucked this up, haven't I?' You said, feeling scared. Your legs crumpling beneath you as you landed on the bed. 'Are you angry at me too? I don't know what else to say. I'm so sorry for snooping on your lives and not realizing sooner how wrong it was. I stopped reading because I was getting too affected by it, because I do know you... but I still never thought to mention it to him once we got together…’   
  
You could feel your throat closing over and your breathing becoming tight at the thought of losing Dean and also Sam who had become such a dear friend. You took a deep breath, not looking up as Sam came and sat beside you, slipping his massive hand in yours.

‘I’m sorry Sam if you feel I betrayed your trust also.' You breathed, staring down at where your hands met, ashamed to face him. 'It was thoughtless – but I promise you it wasn’t deliberate or malicious.'

'Hey, hey I'm not angry – and I know you weren’t deliberately going behind our backs.' soothed Sam, enveloping you a hug.  
'I mean, like everyone, there are things in my life I’m not proud of – but unlike the rest of you, it’s all out there for anyone to read which is pretty uncomfortable sometimes.’ 

He let you go and put his hand to the back of his neck. ‘I guess I’d prefer if you have any questions or things you wanna know about me – maybe just ask?’ He said, smiling kindly as you quickly nodded, still reluctant to meet his eyes.   
  
He cleared his throat as he continued. ‘Really I'm more worried about Dean and what it means for the two of you. When he's like this he just needs to cool down and get over himself. You’ve seen how he gets stuck on stuff, and then he just adds his own fears to whatever the problem is making things worse.' He squeezed your hand gently. 'We just have to trust he’s learned a little bit lately and won’t be such a stubborn dumbass this time.’

'Ok. Umm.' You were at a loss and tears were pricking the edges of your eyes. ' I'm uh, going to go for a walk and clear my head. Try and work out what I can say to him.'

Untangling your hand from his, you grabbed your gun and phone and headed out, Charlie's face solemn and helpless as she watched you leave. 

You walked for a couple of hours, sending Dean a text apologizing with all your heart and asking him to talk when he's ready. The problem was you couldn't think of anything else to say except you were wrong and sorry.

It didn't seem enough. You knew he didn't trust easily. You'd broken that now. You knew he'd extrapolate that, his mind building a case against you, you'd already seen him do it before and you had a feeling this time you might not be able to get around it so easily.

You got back to the room hoping he'd be there, unsurprised to find it empty, you doubted he'd be back tonight. Most likely he'd end up sleeping in Baby somewhere or drinking it off in a roadhouse.

You sent him a goodnight text, apologizing again, asking him to take care.

* * * * 

  
You tossed and turned all night, up and dressed early the next morning. Sam and Charlie had gotten up and gone to the park by themselves at dawn, figuring it was better for you to stay and wait to talk to Dean. They had just returned when he walked in. Your face lit up to see him safe, but quickly dropped when he ignored you.

'So did you find the fairies? Find out what the deal is?' asked Dean, looking at Sam and Charlie.

'Uh no. Nothing, uh nobody showed. We waited an hour or so but there was no sign.' said Sam, Charlie's face reflecting her disappointment.

'What about the leads on the rest of this Lucas family shit - we still got a couple of places to check on where she might be buried right?' He said to Sam, not even looking at you.

'Uh yeah, we were just about to head out.' replied Sam.

'Fine, you and I will take this. I'll just grab a shower.' He headed to the adjoining room without glancing in your direction.

You went to follow him and stopped when Sam grabbed your hand and shook his head.

'I know you're one of the few people who isn't intimidated by him when he's angry, I've already seen you not even flinch and reach for him when his aggressive side gets the better of him... But.' Sam paused, clearing his throat. 

'But if he's not ready, he might say something to you that you don't want to hear - and most likely that he can't take back. He's just as capable of hurting as hard with his words as he is with his fists.' 

He rubbed his hand reassuringly over yours.

'I know you're connected, hell he's let you in and closer than I've ever seen him allow anyone... but that's why this is so hard for him. I really think you should give him some time, wait until he comes to you.' Sam said softly.

'Shit Sam.' You hesitated. 'But he's back, he's here. That means something right? What if he doesn’t come to me? What if he just shuts me out and just sends me a text telling me he wants me to leave? I have to at least try to talk to him face to face while I can.'

Sam nodded and let go of your hand with a sigh. You felt for him in that moment, he was always such a good friend and brother, so calm. It surely was not his idea of fun trying to deal with two volatile, emotionally stunted wrecks like you and Dean.

  
You steeled yourself and walked into your room. You heard the water turn off and he came in wet and still dripping from the shower, your breath catching at the sight of him, just as it always did.

'Dean, please. Can we talk? I know I was wrong. I didn't realize until last night how it might feel to you. We weren't even speaking when I started reading the books. Then I was so caught up in your story, it just didn't occur to me that you'd want to be the one to tell me that stuff. That you wouldn't appreciate me knowing everything about you … from anyone other than you. Hell - at the time I didn’t think we’d ever even be friends again.'

He ignored you, pulling on boxers and jeans under his towel, throwing on a shirt, and sitting down to put his boots on.

'Shit. I told you I was bad at this stuff too. Please tell me I haven't fucked this up. I know you feel betrayed and I don't expect you to forgive me this second but I … '

Your throat restricting as he looked up at you, coldness and complete disdain radiating off him. Your heart clenched at the completeness of his shut down. 

  


  
  
There was no trace of your Dean. Not even angry Dean. This Dean wasn't a Dean you knew how to deal with. 

You reached out to touch his shoulder and he shook it off with contempt, his lip curling in a display of disgust that sent icicles of fear through you.

'Oh.’ Your voice small and eyes suddenly wet, your stomach rising with bile, feeling physically impacted by the extent of his rejection, how big the wall was that he had already put between you. 

You knew he’d tried hard, given you a chance. Against all his instincts he’d let you in, lowering his carefully built defenses despite being let down so many times before. Only for you to let him down too. You felt knives in your heart at the thought of how much you'd hurt him.   
  
‘You're not actually going to forgive me are you?' You whispered, shivering under the chill of his gaze.

You could see whatever he felt before was gone. You'd killed it. He was done. It was over. He was never letting you back in. Whatever care he’d felt for you had been destroyed by your betrayal of his trust, and now he'd put up new walls that were too strong for you to penetrate. 

He turned away and grabbed his jacket, clearly in a hurry to get as far away from you as possible. This Dean didn't even have it in him to shout at you. He just wanted you gone.

'Ok. I'll uh, make sure I've cleared out my things by the time you get back.' You gulped, feeling shame sweeping over you.

'I'm so sorry I hurt you, Dean. I'm sorry I let you down.' Your voice trembling, holding back sobs. 

'Th - Thank you for the last couple of months, the last few weeks... it’s been the best time of my life. I wish I could have been the person you expected... I...' Your voice breaking.

He opened the connecting door.

'Let's go Sam'. He said. Slamming it behind him.

* * * *

  
You were already crying and packing when Charlie came in. She held you as you fell apart. Into pieces that would never mend. You'd never felt like this before. Never felt so alone. So dark. Like there was nothing worth fighting for. It wasn’t just Dean. It was everything. Everything you pushed away in the three months since Suze died. The years since her parents died… since your Mother died. Everybody you loved was gone. The weight of all of it was crushing. 

'Are you sure it's done?' asked Charlie, trying to decipher what happened in between your breathless sobs.

'He was so cold Charlie. I told him I'd go if he didn't want this anymore, because that seemed to be what he wanted. He said nothing. He wanted out and as far away from me as fast as possible. I think he was just grateful that I was leaving and he wouldn’t have to deal with any more of a scene than the one we were having… I just - I fucking ruined it. Broke his trust. Probably his heart. I didn't even think. And if I didn't think this time - how else might I accidentally betray him? Fuck, I get it. But I just. I don't know how to get through this. I have no one. Nothing.' You stood up, trying to regain your composure, trying to keep your mind on packing, but things kept falling through your fingers and out of your shaking hands.

'You have me, dude.' Soothed Charlie, rubbing your back, urging you to sit back down. 'You have me. And Sam. I'm so sorry - this is all my fault.'

'I wish I could blame you Charlie, but it was my choice and lack of judgment to read them and not tell him. It's on me.' Your breath coming in gasps. ‘And Sam is Dean’s – he can’t be my friend. I’m not even sure he’ll let you…’ Your voice trailed off.

'Let me? Dude – nobody lets me do anything. As for douchebag Dean - he is way overreacting. I mean it. He needs to see that. You didn’t cheat on him or sell him out. So you read some stories about him that he would have told you eventually. What you two have is far too rare to give up on over this. Sam and I won’t let him mess this up.’ She fumed. 

‘I don’t think he sees it that way.’ You sniffed, moving to stand and sitting down again because your legs were starting to tremble. ‘You know.. I… I used to wonder, like maybe I was fucking cursed or if bad things happened to people around me for some reason, like I was poison or something? Pretty sure I have my answer.’ You blinked. A wall of coldness descending upon you, causing pressure in your chest, an aching hole where your heart used to be, numbness in your limbs.  
  
Enough. You can't be paralyzed by this. You got up and forced yourself to keep moving. The least you could do is get back and move out of the bunker, removing all traces of yourself from his life as quickly as possible. Probably better for both of you. What you were going to do after that was not something you could think about yet. 

‘Look. At least stay at my place till you get sorted.’ Charlie brought you back to the end of the bed and sat you down once again, her face worried and pensive.   
‘I'll come join you as soon as the hunt is finished and we'll eat ice cream and drink whiskey till you feel better. You're not alone. I promise.'  
She said, giving you a hug. ‘Please don’t think that. Please don’t ever give up. Ok?’

You couldn't respond, you just sat allowing her to hug you until the strength returned to your legs so you could finish packing and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is a Battlefield - Pat Benatar  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://youtu.be/IGVZOLV9SPo?list=PLF4fHERolWiQPjD1ZDqSuXS-hxeqpd69s


	8. Wild Horses

** [WILD HORSES](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5) **

**_Graceless lady you know who I am _ **   
  
** _You know I can't let you_ **

** _slide through my hands..._ **

**_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_ **   
  
** _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_ **

  
**THE ROLLING STONES**

You were heading out the door with your bag in your hands when the impala screeched to a halt in front of you.

'You're really just gonna fucking leave?' he yelled, getting out the car.

'But, I.. ' You stuttered, confused. 'You hate me. You can’t even look at me.’ Your voice breaking. ‘And I get it, I fucked up and you can't forgive me – trust and loyalty is your biggest thing. So I don't know what else to do but leave you alone and not bother you anymore.’ Your voice dropping to a hoarse whisper, as you turned to walk away, unable to look him in the eye. 

'Not fucking bother me anymore?’ He shouted, putting his arm out between you and the wall of the motel to prevent you from passing. 

‘I’m sorry for ruining everything. I - I’ll have my things out of the bunker by the end of the day.’ You croaked, your hand covering your face as you tried to regain some composure and not start crying until you were walking away. Your breath coming out in telltale gaspy sobs anyway. 

‘Yes. I'm fucking furious. No, I don't feel like forgiving you right now, but Fuck Rookie if you leave…' He grabbed your shoulders, his voice dropping to a husky rasp. 'Don't fucking leave?' he said, both a demand and a question.

You looked up at him. Not sure what this was. So turned around by the last few days. Your brain in denial. He really didn’t want you to leave? You tried to speak but instead burst into tears, your knees giving way slightly. He put an arm around you to steady you, then pulled you into a hug.

'Please don't go.' He whispered, kissing the top of your head. 'We'll work it out. Don't go.'

* * * *  
  


He ushered you back into the motel room, taking your bag and throwing it on the floor. You hovered by the door, unsure what to do or say next. The silence stretching between you.

‘I’m sorry I was such an asshole.’ He said eventually. Sitting down hard on the end of the bed. You opened your mouth to protest but he continued talking. ‘I get like that when I’m scared. Sam has made me very aware that when I’m scared, I can be pretty fucking scary to other people – especially people I care about. And that I shut down, I shut people out and use anger and intimidation to get them away from me, so I don’t have to deal with my own fucking feelings and fear.’

‘Scared? Of what?’ You breathed.

He paused, looking down at his hands.

'You.' He whispered.

'Me?' 

‘Of you knowing too much. Knowing everything and then deciding to leave because it’s all too godamn fucked up and crazy. Some of the things I've done, stuff in those books is... unforgivable.' He took a breath. 'And then I remembered you getting cold feet the other day at the thought of being destined to be stuck with me, and I… Shit.’ He said miserably, making your heart ache with guilt.  
‘Rookie – when it comes to you I feel like I have no control over anything. I’m so fucking vulnerable and wide open, like there’s nothing I can hide - and now you know literally everything. I mean, I sat there telling you all those hunting stories and you probably already knew half of them, let alone the other stuff I've done.’ He put his hand to his face. His lack of faith in himself, his fear and the depth of his self-loathing, devastating.

‘Dean, you must know I’m the same when it comes to you. I'm vulnerable as fuck.' You walked slowly to the edge of the bed, running your fingers through his hair. 'And I doubt there's anything that needs forgiving by anyone except you. As for you telling those stories, it was nothing like reading about it.’ You put your hands on his thighs and knelt down on the floor in front of him as he raised his eyes to yours.   
‘You telling me your thoughts, perspective – your heart was everything in those stories… also – I haven’t read anywhere near everything and I promise – I won’t ever read any further. Whatever it is you think you need to tell me - it'll be up to you. I actually haven’t really gotten that far in…’ 

‘What? Got bored, did you? Winchesters saving the world not exciting enough for you?’ He grumbled, teasing, your heart lifting as his eyes glinted a little.

‘No. Crazy fool.’ You said, stroking his cheek.

‘How far have you gotten?’ He asked, his tone more serious, curious.

‘Umm. Just after the devil's gate opened… I kinda stopped reading because..’ Your voice trailed off as you looked down, dropping your hands into your lap.

‘Because?’ He asked.

‘Because I know how it turns out.’ You replied, your voice small. ‘What I had already read was so sad – Jesus, your Dad, and Sam dying, and the stuff with Djinn where, fake or not - you had your Mother back and your near-perfect life with a perfect girlfriend even, but you gave it all up to help people… that was heart wrenching enough.’ 

You gulped, tears springing to your eyes.

‘But the rest… I _know _you went to hell, and your face when you talk about it tells me more than I want to know about what you went through. Baby I don’t want to read all those books building up to it, hoping against hope that it doesn’t happen to you, hoping that sweet cheeky boy you are in those books doesn’t end up in hell. Praying that you’ll find some salvation at the last minute when I know you won’t. The thought of it makes my heart ache more than I can tell you... that's why I just couldn’t read anymore.’ You looked up at him. ‘You know, we weren’t even talking at that point, but I wanted to give you a hug so bad. Please don't think I couldn't forgive you anything you've had to do. I cried for hours for that sweet boy you were, for things you went through, for Sam, your whole family.’

‘Sweet??’ His face looking sour. ‘You think I was a sweet boy? Don’t know what books you’re reading Rookie, Badass - yes. Sweet, uh – no.’ He raised his eyebrows up at you in challenge, deflecting all the other emotions and memories you had touched on with humor as usual.

‘So fucking sweet.’ You said, fine with joining in the deflection, squishing his cheeks between your palms and rising up on your knees, pulling his face to yours and dropping light kisses onto his lips. ‘I just want to reach into those books and cuddle you, protect you from all the bad things that happened, the bad things that are coming… to hug you… save you… make it all better…’

Your hands softened around his cheeks and your kisses deepened, trying to let him know how much you cared. How sorry you were – not just for reading the books without discussing it with him, or making him think you didn’t want to be destined for him, but for all the things that he’d endured. And for the loss of that sweet boy in the worst possible way. That nothing he'd done was unforgivable to you. He kissed you back, just as deeply, eventually coming up for air, his hands gently stroking your face and holding your chin.

‘You do save me, baby. In ways I can’t explain. I didn’t have a perfect girlfriend in the Djinn dream – she was just made up, but you… You save me every fucking day I’ve known you. Even when weren’t speaking, just knowing you were in the bunker, that I'd see you that day was enough. You have no idea what you do for me. The friggin peace, hope, and happiness you bring. I feel like I’ve won the fucking lottery and I struggle to think I deserve it. To believe it. But on the other hand, you make it all worthwhile. As if you're my reward for saving the world and all the fucked up shit.' He dropped a gentle kiss on your lips, his voice softening. 'You make me think that maybe I might be a good man even after everything. That a tiny piece of me might have some of the qualities I wanted to have when I was growing up. A little bit of the hero that punk-ass kid thought he could be.' 

He took a deep breath, his hand dropping from your chin and his eyes looking downward.

‘I realized – well Sam helped, but I really realized when I thought you were leaving… that one of my biggest fears is that you’d find out all that bad stuff that's in the books and leave. That I wouldn't be your hero anymore. Sam made me see that you were leaving, not because of the books, but because of me – not telling you how much I didn’t want you to leave.’ 

He took your wrist and kissed it, holding your hand. ‘Please promise me something? If I’m an asshole like that again, wait for me? It might take a little bit, but let me calm down before you think you need to leave? Because I promise you – I’ll get over it. I’ll want to talk to you, I just won’t know how… but I’ll always want you to stay. Fucking Always.’ He emphasized, bringing his forehead to yours.

‘Shit Dean. Okay.’ You whispered. Your eyes full of tears. ‘I promise. But just don’t take too long ok? I know I made a terrible mistake, but the last 24 hours were bad… and I’ve had some dark days Winchester… but this was up there with the worst. And it’s not easy for me either. As you’ve seen - my first instinct is to run, because I think I don't deserve happy either. That everyone is going to leave me… hell everyone else has already. You, Sam, Charlie, Cass - you’re all I have...’ You felt sobs threatening to break free from your chest again.

He stroked your face and chuckled. 'I definitely should not give you this much power in the relationship - but baby you've got me. You've got me so bad, you could probably fuck Lucifer himself and I'd forgive you. I'd need a minute, but if I'm being honest - I'd probably get over it. I've known it since the second I thought you'd been shot and saw you fall in that alleyway. You, Sam, Cass, and Charlie are my ride or die. We might fight, but I'll always come back. Always be there. Always find you. Wait for you. Forgive you. It's like - now that I've let you in, it's godamn pointless to pretend anything less.' He shrugged.   
  
You gasped, looking at him like he had lost his mind. Sure Dean Winchester was an 'all in' kind of guy. You knew that he'd do anything for Sam, even Cass, and Charlie - but now he was saying the same to you. And not just including you in that group, but actually telling you - out loud. Being vulnerable. Letting you know how much you meant to him. It blew your mind. It seemed incomprehensible he could be in that place so soon, you'd only known each other three months ... and yet you felt the same. 

'Dean, I - I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you. Fuck, it kills me to hurt you. I wish you could know how sorry I am.'

He grinned. 'I know baby, that's why I'm telling you. That's why I feel the way I do. Because I know you'd never knowingly use it against me, it's just not your style.'

'But what if I'm a dumbass somehow? I can't be... I'm not perfect. Fucking so far from perfect. You know? I mean not fucking Lucifer is an easy one, but I betrayed your trust. I get it, Dean... I'm so scared I'll fuck this up. What if I do something so hurtful, so bad..' you stuttered, your eyes unable to meet his.

'Ssssh.' He pulled you up into his lap, kissing you, smiling at you, his thumbs drawing reassuring circles into the small of your back. ‘I ain’t leaving you, baby. No freaking way. We are going to get better at this – look at us being honest as fuck and working shit out already. I don't know about you, but I've never been this frigging honest or vulnerable in my godamn life. We got this sweetheart. I promise. We can do it. You and me – forever yeah?’

You nodded, your words lost as his lips met yours, blown away as his kisses deepened, his mouth claiming yours, his hands claiming your body, pulling you into him, touching you everywhere, holding you tight.

'Never leave.' he whispered, nuzzling your neck and then moving back to your mouth before you could reply. His kisses slow and languid. Your heads switching sides as you explored each other's mouths, deep and gentle. Reconnecting, rediscovering. Opening your eyes to watch one another, blinking in acknowledgment of the intensity and understanding between you, then closing them again as the kisses swept you away and back toward each other. His hands grazed your breasts and palmed them, making you groan into his mouth and grind down against him. His cock hard and insistent beneath you, contrasting the softness with which he held you, the sweet smile he gave you as you paused for air, only to bring your lips crashing together again as the separation became too much.

He slowly began undoing the buttons of your dress, his fingers gentle even as your kisses became more urgent. He slid the fabric off your shoulders, working his way down your neck as his fingers undid your bra and dropped it to the ground. Each movement deliberate, loving. His eyes looking up at you as he slid his tongue across your breast and encircled your nipple, the sensation and heat of his gaze making you gasp and throw your head back. Enjoying the feeling of him, his arms around you, his lips upon you. The silence except for your breathing only adding to the intensity. There was no need for words between you. No praises, no expletives, no moaning, not this time. Only the two of you and your breath.

He slid a hand down your body, trailing across your stomach and down towards your panties, pulling them aside and sliding a finger deep inside you, causing you to gasp once again, his lips meeting yours to swallow the sound. His tongue probing your mouth as he added another finger to your pussy and began to curl them.   
Moving his fingers faster, his tongue relentless, filling your mouth as insistently as his fingers filled your pussy. The heat of your orgasm rising as you rode his fingers, the waves quickly overtaking you, the sensation overwhelming, your hips flexing up for more, your mouth so full of his tongue you could barely breathe, clinging to his shoulders, lost to all sense of anything but him, as you shook and shuddered through the release.  
You kissed him again, your eyes still locked on each other, his smile sweet as he eased his fingers out, the enjoyment he got from bringing you pleasure obvious. Still kissing, you pushed his shirt off his shoulders and pulled his tee up over his head, your hands sliding down his smooth chest, each stroke recommitting the firm muscle to your memory, loving the feel of him beneath your hands. The heat and raw masculinity.

He held your hips steady as you rose up on your knees, reaching down and undoing his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs as he tilted his hips beneath you, his eyes never leaving yours, your breath in sync now. Each of you savoring the moment as he gently brought your hips back down, guiding you over him, both of you smiling as you angled to tease the tip of his cock with your clit, your smiles turning into silent o shapes as he effortlessly shifted and slid deep inside you. Your breath coming faster as you began to ride him, meeting his thrusts as he pounded up into you, deeper and harder. Pulsing up and down in his lap, the heat and heady pleasure of being filled by him, the silence, the electricity of your connection, all of it almost too much.

Grinning, he stilled your hips, pushing deep into you as he pulled you back onto the bed, shifting to devour your neck, the different angle hitting a new spot that made you groan, panting with exertion and unbelievable want. You were overcome with the need to have more of him, all of him as you ground down, your pelvis meeting and separating from his for mere seconds that seemed too long.   
He flipped you over, rising above you, smiling softly before sliding into you once more, his tongue filling your mouth as his cock filled you entirely. Your hands gripped his shoulder blades, lifting up to meet his thrusts and pulling him down over you. Still hungry to have him, all of him, more of him, on top of you, inside you, enveloping you. Have more of the way he stretches you, just more.   
You felt your orgasm explode, forcing your eyes shut with its fierceness, little bursts of light pinging in the darkness as you did so, your pussy clenching and shuddering around him. His breath escaping in a hoarse gasp as he gave a final deep thrust, his body quivering above you with the strength of the release before he fell onto your chest, his bent arms preventing him from collapsing on you entirely.   
  
You lay there, your arms wrapped around him feeling your hearts beating, noticing how they seemed to be in time with one another, your deep breaths the same.   
Despite some amazing moments with Dean, you realized you hadn't known it was possible to feel this in sync, connected, and one with another person. Not on this level. Not like this. He looked up at you, his eyes telling you he was feeling the same. Both of you staring at each other in wonder.   
  
It felt like it had been hours since either of you had spoken, and despite the fact it had brought you closer, brought you honesty, vulnerability, and revelation, the fight seemed a distant memory. A bad dream you both had once.

You had no idea where you were headed next, but you now had no doubt that Dean Winchester had you mind, body and soul, and that he felt exactly the same way. It was simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying, but neither of you were going anywhere.

'Hey.' He said at last, finally breaking the silence.

'Hey.' You said back.

'So you're staying?' He grinned softly.

'Forever.' You nodded and kissed his nose, chuckling at his fist pump and little excited 'yes'. Smiling as he contentedly lay back down, nestling his head between your breasts, dropping butterfly kisses on your skin with those sinfully long eyelashes. You sighed in happiness, moving your arms to rest on his shoulders, your fingers playing across the muscles, enjoying the quiet bliss, but also unable to resist the temptation to say something.

'So really? You'd forgive me if I fucked Lucifer huh?' You giggled, stroking his hair.

'Yeah, might have exaggerated the forgiveness factor on that one.' he chuckled. 'Let's not put it to the test hey?' 

* * * *

Later that afternoon, you eventually emerged from your room to meet Charlie and Sam in town. The two of you feeling a little sheepish, but relaxing when you saw how relieved they looked to see you both smiling and holding hands.

'Well, you two look happier.' Said Sam, giving you a hug.

'Glad you stopped being a dumbass.' said Charlie, punching Dean in the arm. Surprised when he pulled her into a hug. 

'Thanks for the text kiddo.' He said, kissing the top of her head. 'You're right, letting her leave would have been the dumbest thing I've ever done on a long list of stupid.' 

'You texted him?' You asked, not really surprised.

'Dude. You think I wasn't going to tell him that the best thing to ever happen to him was devastated and leaving because he was being a dick? What kind of friend is that?' She exclaimed, making you laugh.

'So, enough about us - what about the case? Did you find out where Olivia was buried?' asked Dean, slipping back into work mode.

'Uh, nothing yet.' grumbled Sam, clearing his throat. 'It seems if you were rich back then, you could bury someone wherever you want.' 

'So she could be buried at the golf course?' you asked.

'She could be anywhere.' he replied with a sigh.

'We're still on for trying the park at dusk to find the fairies and the Deer Woman - yes?' You asked, as Sam and Charlie nodded. 'Ok, so we should head to the golf course and the bathroom afterward, see if we can find any clues there.' You suggested, looking at Dean and waiting for an argument.

He squeezed your hand and sighed. 

'Really?' He asked. 'We just got off one fight baby, I can't do another.'

'I'll be fine Dean. We have the hoodoo hex bags, I'll stay in the salt circle, you'll be right there...' Your voice trailing off and muffled as he pulled you into a hug. 

'Let's just deal with the fairies and the Deer Woman first huh?' He grumbled, his chin resting on your head, his arms wrapped around you protectively. 'Then you can convince me about the bathroom after.'

'Ok.' You breathed, it felt so good to be in his arms. He was right, you didn't have it in you to argue right now either. You buried your face in his chest, reveling in the smell of him. You could work it out later, the two of you would always find a way to work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter made some of your sad hearts a little happier after previous chapter. Have had this song on repeat ever since I thought to use it, and each listen makes me happier I chose it :) 
> 
> Wild Horses - The Rolling Stones  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQTHB4jM-KQ
> 
> GIFs: Both gifs are from giphy/google - 2nd is montage I collated, but I don't know who did the last one with transition of older Dean wiping the mirror - but ALL the kudos to them because its amazing.


	9. Bad Moon Rising

** [BAD MOON RISING](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5) **

_**I see a bad moon a-rising** _

_ **I see trouble on the way** _

_ **I see earthquakes and lightnin'** _

_ **I see bad times today** _

_  
**Don't go 'round tonight** _

_ **It's bound to take your life** _

_ **There's a bad moon on the rise** _

  
**CREEDENCE CLEARWATER REVIVAL **

The four of you returned to the park at dusk, struggling to find the clearing until Charlie signaled. 

'Can you hear that?' She whispered, moving stealthily forward, as you and the boys looked at each other blankly and followed her.

You walked through the trees, once again finding the clearing, this time it was lit by tiny lanterns. Now you were closer you could hear it, the sound of music and tinkling laughter drifting on the warm evening breeze. 

'Charlie.' 

You all turned to see a beautiful dark-haired figure approach. She looked human but had a lightness to her, a slenderness and a glow that was ethereal, otherworldly, and disarming. She took Charlie's hands and kissed her softly on the lips, the boys raising their eyebrows at each other, Dean unable to resist a smirk and glance of appreciation.

'Wow. Hi.' said Charlie, grinning at her like a lovesick puppy, only coming out of her daze as she followed Arianne's curious glances at the three of you. 'Uh, Arianne - meet my friends.' said Charlie, turning to introduce you all.

Greeting each of you in turn, Arianne gently held each of your hands, repeating your names softly and welcoming you to her realm. You could tell the boys were smitten, hell you were too. She was lovely, enchanting, magical.

'I'm so glad you returned.' she said, turning back to Charlie. 

'Well I didn't get to say goodbye - and I promised we'd help.' smiled Charlie, looking the happiest you'd ever seen her. 

'Thank you so much.' She replied, reaching for Charlie's hands once again. 'But we must speak to Saltherna first. We cannot ask you to help or speak of her family without her approval and knowledge.' warned Arianne.

'Great.' Muttered Dean under his breath, flustered when she turned to question him, asking what he had said. 

'Uh, it'll be great to see her again.' He smiled, rolling his eyes as she glanced away.

'Saltherna is away this evening - seeking council. She will return by dawn. We can meet here then.' said Arianne.

'Ok.' agreed Charlie, her face dropping. 'I guess we'll come back in the morning.'

'But uh, there is still much to learn before then. My sisters and I must teach you about our powers and what is needed to prepare - perhaps you would stay a little longer Charlie?' The sweet come hither look she gave her enough to makes anyone's knees tremble.

'Ok, well if I'm needed...' Charlie's face lit up, then looked to the three of you uncertainly. 

'Get it girl.' smirked Dean, nodding and shoving her forward slightly with his shoulder. 'We'll see you back here at dawn.' 

'Ok bitches. See you then.' grinned Charlie.

You watched as an invisible door opened for a few seconds, allowing the two of them to pass through, giving you a glimpse of Arianne's sisters and fellow fairies, beautiful women and dancing lights suddenly visible in the clearing beyond, disappearing once the door closed again, leaving the three of you alone in the ever-darkening twilight.  
  


'Think that last bit was just a ruse to get Charlie to spend the night with her?' Snickered Sam, as you made your way back to the impala.

'Probably, but Charlie didn't look exactly unhappy about it.' Chuckled Dean. 'And hey, who wouldn't want to stay and bang a fairy, I mean can you imagine if her sisters wanted to join in too and...' cutting himself off as you stopped walking to stare at him. 

'... Except me. I - I wouldn't want that because I have a girlfriend more magical than a thousand fairies. More beautiful than the moon and stars...' 

You rolled your eyes and kept walking, moving fast, pretending to be annoyed, unable to resist messing with him a little.

'Sammy - you have got to stop me talking sometimes man. What kind of brother are you?' Dean huffed at him. 

'Dean, don't you think if I could stop you talking, I would have done it a long time ago?' replied Sam, laughing as Dean stumbled and hurried to catch up to you.

* *

The impala pulled up outside the bathroom block as the last remains of the twilight gave way to darkness_._ The rising moon not yet visible in the sky.

'Ok people, we clear on the plan?' asked Dean, once again outlining that you would be in a salt circle in the bathroom, while he and Sam were either side, protecting you.  
'Still can't believe I let you talk me into this Rookie. This bitch is dangerous, and I'm not sure fucking hoodoo hex bags and salt circles are enough.' He growled, turning to look at you.

'I get it.' You said patiently. 'But it seems I'm the only one that can hear her, and we have no other leads on how to track her down, so let's just do this and find out what we can. Get the job done yeah?'. You shrugged, climbing out the car before he could start in again.

'Sammy - I think we've created a monster.' he grumbled, as Sam snorted.

'I heard that.' You called, opening the trunk. 'And I think you mean, you created a 'hunter' actually.' Spinning in surprise to find Dean next to you and Sam right behind him. Damn, they could move fast and quiet when they wanted to.

'No.' he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he leaned down to grab a bag of salt and kiss you. 'I think I was right the first time.'

You couldn't fight the grin that lit up your face, and you playfully bumped him with your hip as you reached for a salt shotgun and began loading it.

*

Dean had barely finished creating the salt circle around you before the temperature dropped several degrees, and the formerly dark bathroom was lit up by the same eerie light as before. The boys shifted on their feet, and you took a breath, all of your senses alert. Then you heard it. The screaming. It was shrill and pleading. And male voices, jeering at her.

'Guys - I can hear her, pleading she's in a lot of pain - and a man yelling, calling her names, more than one man, there's pounding of hooves like they're on horses...' You looked at boys to see if they could hear anything, but both shook their heads. 'Ugh. Fuck. It's so loud. It's getting closer. You really can't hear this?' 

The final ear-splitting scream seemed to explode inside your head, you screwed your eyes shut against it, not able to hear your own voice as you tried to explain how overwhelming the noise was, feeling it reverberate throughout your body then suddenly stop. You opened your eyes in the silence. You were still in the bathroom, but the boys were gone, and in their place stood Olivia Lucas. 

'So nice of you to return. Did you enjoy listening to my death? Musical wasn't it? Those screams? That pain and terror?' She paced in front of you, mindful of the salt. 'The fun part is I am cursed to relive it all over again. Each and every time a woman in love is on Lucas property after dark.' She looked up at you, tilting her head, simmering hatred in her dark eyes. ' Tonight that's you by the way.' 

You said nothing, watching her walk around the circle, holding the salt shotgun ready in your hands, your mind wandering to the hex bag in your back pocket for extra reassurance.

'So I discovered that the only way to stop the pain of being cursed, is to show these 'women in love' what their men really are. And that's when it actually did get fun.' Her smile a grimace, her face taut. 'You'd be amazed how many unhappy wives and girlfriends you can find on a golf course, and many more if you put on a little illusion show for them. So many men seen 'cheating' in these woods.' She chuckled. 'What's especially good, is it turns out I can harness that disappointment, that powerful angst, jealously, anger and heartache. It changed my magic. Deliciously toxic.' She said, rolling the word around in her mouth. 'Over time it becomes a blue energy lightning bolt more powerful than I could have ever imagined. And soon it will get me beyond my current limits. Now the last Lucas is gone, I just need some time and a lovely little vessel...' She looked at you.

'Get fucked. Never.' You spat, aiming the shotgun at her.

'Oh my dear, soon I won't need to ask. I'll take what I want. But no - not you. Not anymore - your man and your friends would be... troublesome to say the least. No - you I have other plans for.'

You eyed the circle.

'Think you're safe? Think the salt, your little gun, and hoodoo hex bag can stop me?' She taunted. 'What if it's not me you have to hide from?'

'Look Olivia, I don't agree with what they did to you, but you killed his wife and child. All those people in the fire, the doctor, his wife, those men. It has to stop. It won't change things. It won't make Johnathan love you.' You exclaimed, hoping to hit a weak spot.

'You think I care about him anymore?' She snarled, clenching her hands, and stalking across the small space between you. 'I loved him. I gave up everything for him, but it wasn't enough. And then he and his men hunted me like an animal.' She stopped at the circle's edge, inclining her head and letting her hands drop. Calm and cold once again. 'Maybe you'll understand when you see what it's like to be hunted by a man you love. Whose bed you share... Yes. Let's see how you like it.' 

You blinked and she was gone, the bathroom empty. You could hear Dean outside, calling for you. You ran out, seeing him much further down, out on the open space of the fairway.

'Dean?!' You shouted, watching him turn at the sound of your voice.

'Where is she you bitch?' He yelled, looking at you as he cocked the shotgun. 'What the fuck did you do to her?' You could see he was shaking with rage. 

'Dean - it's me?' You replied, wondering what she had meant by the man you love hunting you. Was he seeing something else? Could he not tell it was you? 

You heard the gun discharge and slipped behind a tree. Thankful he was too far away to aim properly. Salt wouldn't kill you, but it would still fucking hurt. 

Not knowing what else to do, you ran, dodging through trees and avoiding the open space of the fairway. You ducked down and circled back a bit, holding your breath as Dean called for you. You had to admit one thing, it was definitely not fun to be hunted by the man you loved - especially if that man was a highly skilled and trained hunter. You made your way slowly back around, Dean's voice distant as you saw Sam through the trees ahead.

'Sam.' You called, keeping your voice low.

He spun around, immediately ready to fire a round of salt at you from his shotgun.

'Sam wait - please, I don't know what you're seeing but it's me, Rookie. The ghost Olivia - it's a glamour or a spell, I don't know. She wants Dean to hunt and kill me. She wants me to know what it felt like when Johnathan Lucas did the same to her. Please, Sam?' 

Sam looked at you, still not sure. You searched your mind for details.

'Uh, okay I met you the day I killed the vamp that killed my best friend Suze. You like healthy food, love your brother so much you'd die for him - in fact, you have... and oh, we geek out on ancient history, mythology and TED talks together - you've become one of my best friends.' You stuttered. 'Uh, uh, - oh, you also know that your brother is the best sex I've ever had because we're inappropriate - a lot. And really way too fucking loud - and I want to try to be quieter and more discreet, but your brother distracts me and I never am. I've haven't told you - but I am sorry.' You rambled, hoping these were not the sort of things he'd think someone pretending to be you would say. 

'Ok, okay - I believe you.' He chuckled. 

'Thank god.' You sighed in relief. 'I tried with Dean but he wouldn't listen.' 

'Ironically it's because he's too worried about you.' said Sam, still staring.

'What is it? What do I look like?' You asked.

'You look like her - Olivia Lucas. Like a ghost version of her. It's pretty good - whatever it is.' admitted Sam, moving toward you.

'Will it stop if you get me out of here?' You squeaked.

'Let's hope so hey?' he said, grabbing your arm and running to the impala. He grabbed a small iron chain from the trunk, looping it like a necklace around your neck. 

'It'll help convince Dean, and keep you safe from her and possession.' He said, 'Lie down in the backseat and pull that blanket over you.'

You did as you were told and prayed that the glamour would stop when you left the park. You heard the brothers coming back, clearly shooting at something as they came. 

'She better be ok Sam'. Dean said, opening the driver's door and climbing in 'Rookie?' 

'I'm fine baby, I'm ok'. You said, muffling your voice with the blanket. 

'Just drive Dean, drive. She's not going to be safe till we are out of the park.' Yelled Sam.

You heard the wheels of the impala squeal and you were thrown across the seat as the car slid into reverse and around a corner. Eventually Sam turned to let you know you were clear of the park boundaries, and you shrugged off the blanket, slowly sitting up.

'Do I look like me yet?' You whispered.

Dean turned to look at you, the car suddenly fishtailing and coming to an abrupt halt. 

'What the fuck Sam?' yelled Dean.

'I'll take that as a no.' You sighed. Letting Sam do all the talking and explaining while you sat quietly in the back seat.

'That's really you Rookie?' asked Dean eventually.

'Ask me anything Dean.' You replied, your voice small. 

'OK, uh - Hmm. Sammy - you might need to leave the car for this.' said Dean earnestly, making you laugh silently.

'Really? You can't think of a nonsexual question to ask her?' growled Sam.

'What? Of course I can. Umm. Give me a minute.'

'Dean we have fancied each other since the day we met.' You began. 'You tried to scare me away from hunting and then cried when I got hurt and lost my memory...'

'I never said I cried.' he protested.

'Sam told me.' You giggled.

'A tear or two may have rolled down my cheek, but that's not crying.' He grumbled.

'OK, umm you and I both suck at relationships and have trust issues but we're trying really hard.' You continued. 'I won't go into our fight or the Lucifer thing, but when I told you I would stay with your hot ass because I liked it, not because of some stupid destiny predictions you welcomed me very warmly and thoroughly to Team Free Will.' 

'Yeah I did.' he grinned wolfishly, the smile falling from his face as he looked at you again.

'Ok wow,' He sighed, looking you over. 'Never thought I'd say this baby, but you do not look good.'

'Well, I look like a hundred-year-old evil dead chick apparently so uh - I wasn't expecting compliments.' You grimaced.

'Lucifer thing?' puzzled Sam.

'See, I told you to get out the car Sam.' barked Dean looking annoyed, making you smile. 'Never mind, call Rowena.' He ordered, rolling his eyes and putting the car into drive. 'Tell her we need her help.'

* * * *  
  


An hour later at the motel, the spell was finally wearing off. Rowena had said to simply wait it out, and it looked like she was right. 

'Hey, there's my girl.' said Dean, getting up from the table and sitting beside you on the bed where you'd been trying to rest. 'So glad to see your beautiful face again.' he whispered, kissing you softly.

'It's gone?' you asked. 

'Yep.' He smiled, holding you against his chest. You could feel the relief flowing through him. 

'Well, I guess she's definitely got more powers than your average ghost.' You muttered. 'Let's add illusion and glamour spells to the ever-growing list.'

'Ok, from the beginning.' said Dean, glancing over at Sam who was sitting at the table, locked in research mode. 'What happened?  
  
Both of them listened intently as you gave them the full rundown of your Olivia experience. Stumbling slightly as you recounted her words about you being the woman in love who had triggered tonight's re-enactment of her death. Despite all your newfound vulnerability and declarations of forever, neither you nor Dean had specifically said those three little words yet, and it was also a weird and unnerving experience to refer to yourself as a woman in love, especially out loud and in front of both him and Sam. 

'So you were in the bathroom the whole time?' asked Sam, thankfully switching the focus. 

'Yeah. Why? What did you guys see?' you asked, turning in Dean's arms to look up at him. 

'Well,' he said, grimacing. 'One minute you were there telling us the screaming was too much, and the next you were fucking gone.' He huffed.  
'We looked everywhere in the bathroom and then ran outside. When I saw you looking like her I lost it. I don't think I even heard you talking. I just wanted to gank the evil bitch.' 

'Yeah - I noticed.' You laughed.

'Not funny Rookie.' He growled, pulling you into his chest again. 

'Ok.' said Sam, clearing his throat. 'So we know she is harnessing toxic energy from upset wives and girlfriends and is planning to possess one of them - and soon.'

'Yeah. That's unusual for a spirit right? Though Imogen - the Doctor's granddaughter said he didn't think she was human to begin with - which would explain why she has extra powers and no family or birth certificate.' You pondered.

'Could be a distorted succubus or siren maybe?' Guessed Sam. 'Not sure if they can become ghosts. Anything is possible I guess.'

'Hmmm.' You reached for your laptop, only to have Dean grab it and put it away.

'Nope.' He said.

'But I was just going to help Sam with some research.' You sighed.

'I know baby, but I'm guessing you had no sleep last night, you've had some major crap go down over the last few days and we need to be up at dawn. So what you need is a shower and some sleep. Ok?'   
  
His tone telling you there was definitely no room for argument on this one. When he put it like that you realized you actually didn't want to disagree with him.

* *

You said goodnight to Sam and left the two of them talking as you headed back to your room and into the shower. Washing the sweat, sex, adrenaline, tears, ghosts, and fairies of the day away. You sighed into the steam, allowing the water to run over you, simply standing there and letting the stress leave your body, not entirely surprised to eventually feel a pair of hands slide over your hips and up to your breasts.

‘Hey. Need someone to wash your back?’ He murmured in your ear.

‘Please.’ You smiled, handing him the body wash. 

He poured a generous amount across your shoulders and you felt the cool gel begin to slide downwards as he placed the bottle in the holder beside you. His hands felt amazing, gently massaging and rubbing the aching spots between your shoulder blades and lower back.   
Your hands fell forward against the wall as he worked downward, slowly massaging your glutes and thighs, lightly sliding his hands back and forth between your ass cheeks and across your pussy before working down each leg. Rising back up to nibble your ear and press his hard cock against you, he brought one hand up and around your nipple, as the other slid thick fingers into your pussy, scissoring your clit between them, his breath heavy against your neck as you to let out a soft moan.

‘Fuck, you’re so hot.’ He groaned. ‘I think I’m I fucking addicted to you. Like seriously. I have a problem.’

‘Dean, we've only been together a few weeks – and we’ve got all those weeks we weren’t speaking to make up for... I don’t think its time to see Dr. Drew just yet.’ Your giggle turning to a gasp as he plunged two fingers deep inside you reaching for your g-spot, his gorgeous cock nestled between your slippery and still soapy ass cheeks, his hips rotating yours, one palm hard against your breast, the other palm over your mound - both of them pushing you backward, grinding you against him.

‘I’ve been addicted to you for a while baby. Even when we weren’t speaking…’ his voice trailed off as you found it harder to concentrate.

‘What do you mean?’ You asked, panting as his fingers moved faster and his hips ground deeper against yours. His cock rubbing deliciously up and down against your ass.

‘I couldn’t help myself, babe, I was fucking desperate to see you, touch you, anything. So just like I made you hide and watch Sammy – I hid and watched you while you showered… a few times.’ He admitted, his breathing and voice becoming raspier.

‘You, uh did?’ You asked. Barely able to speak at this point, realizing you’d never looked behind the hamper despite your own checkered history of shower peeping.

‘I know it was wrong, but fuck it was so hot baby. Hiding there, watching you and this god damn smoking hot body. Watching the soap and bubbles trail across this gorgeous ass, imagining I was behind you like this, touching you like this, making you whimper and moan just like you are right now.’

You felt yourself close to tipping point, the heat and pressure at his touch, his voice, and the visuals of him watching you in the shower overwhelming. 

‘…Imagining making you cum on my hands as I came all over your back. Your tight ass cheeks squeezing my cock just like they are now, your body hot and wet and oh so fucking slippery...’ His fingers quickening, his grip tighter on your breast using both arms to push your body further back into his.

‘Waiting, wanting you to touch yourself, to call my name while you were doing it…’ His voice deepening even more than usual. ‘Hoping you’d see me, be so turned on you’d ask me to join you… my hands burning on my cock with need, wanting you so fucking badly… you’re so god damn hot baby…‘ He nipped your neck and then thrust his tongue in your ear and you came undone.

‘Dean…uh… fuuuck.’ You yelled, bucking into his hand as he held you against him, your movement effectively thrusting the head of his cock up and down even harder against the top of your ass cheeks.

‘Son of a bitch Rookie.’ He growled, the noise in the back of his throat barely human, his face taut, as he pumped against you, his hands still inside you causing ripples and subsequent orgasms to explode like little rockets as you both shuddered through the eruptions of pleasure, muttering expletives and devotions equally as he painted your back with white lines of cum, enveloping you in bliss, fairly sure you blacked out for a second or two.   
  


‘Holy shit.’ You muttered, leaning back against his chest as you caught your breath, Dean all but holding you up and gently leaning you forward as he grabbed the shower gel and washed your back and himself clean. You still hadn’t quite come down by the time he turned the water off and grabbed a towel, slowly drying you and wrapping it around you, leading you in a dazed state back to the bedroom and laying you on the bed.

‘You ok babe?’ He chuckled. ‘Did I break you?’

‘Yes.’ You smiled up at him lazily, arms stretched wide across the sheets. ‘I’m …’ you couldn’t even finish your sentence. Sighing, grinning with bliss and euphoria, words just didn’t seem necessary.

‘I take it you don’t mind about my ‘stealth and observation’ practice while you were in the shower then?’ He snickered, climbing into bed beside you.

‘Uh, I’m not really in a position to be throwing stones.’ You smirked, finally finding your voice again.

‘Oh really?’ He raised his eyebrows.

‘Well, Sir.’ You said, trying not to laugh. ‘I maaaay have peeped on you my first week at the bunker … and had some happy time behind that laundry hamper myself.’ Your laughter bubbling over, tinkling and infectious. 

'Well, well you hot little pervert. I wondered that day when I caught you out if it was the first time.’ He chuckled. ‘Such a naughty, naughty girl Rookie’. He murmured, kissing you and pulling you close. 'I fucking love it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUQiUFZ5RDw


	10. Stairway to Heaven

[ **STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)   
  


** _Your head is humming and it won't go, _ **   
  
** _in case you don't know_ **

** _The piper's calling you to join him._ **   
  


** _Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, _ **   
  
** _and did you know_ **

** _Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_ **

** **

**LED ZEPPELIN**

The following morning the three of you were heading back to the park at dawn. On the way, Sam outlined a theory he'd been researching overnight. He'd been struck by what Arianne had said about not speaking of Saltherna's family without permission, the fact that Saltherna was apparently only there to right a wrong, the distorted powers Olivia had, and that you had heard hooves when you were in the bathroom the night before.

'Oh my god. You think she was a Deer Woman too?' You asked, piecing it together as he laid it out. 'Related to Saltherna? That there's more than one?'

'Yeah. I think there's a good chance.' Smiled Sam, clearly happy at how quickly you were on his wavelength. 'I was thinking about Arianne's comment about her sisters. It would make sense that Saltherna would come here to save her sister, but maybe the Lucas family stopped her somehow?'

'Pretty smart Sam.' said Dean. 'But what's the deal with her powers?'

'So I was thinking about Arianne...' 

'I bet you were.' Smirked Dean.

'And how her name is the French version of Ariadne.' snapped Sam, giving Dean a bitchface stare.

'Of course. Her association with Minotaur... are they related to Deer Women in some way?' You asked, excited to get more background. 

'I couldn't find any direct association, but it led me to new mythology and information about hybrids - creatures that are half-human, half-animal...'

'Awesome. Can you send me the links?' You interrupted excitedly.

'Already done.' smiled Sam.

'Geeks.' muttered Dean under his breath.

'Anyway, I found confirmation that while Deer women have similar powers to succubi and sirens, they can only use them for good. Helping people fall in love, stay faithful, get pregnant, and so on. On rare occasions they have been known to use them negatively, however, historically it has only been against men who hurt women.' Sam cleared his throat.   
'If one was tortured and murdered by the man she loved, and then forced to relive it every time a woman in love was near - it makes sense that it would get twisted right? Even as a basic vengeful spirit - it makes sense that she would hate love, and want to kill not just the man that hurt her, but anyone related to her death and pain.'

'Especially if she was already off the rails before she died. Like killing Johnathan's first wife and child so she could be with him.' You added, your eyes suddenly widening. 'What if Elizabeth went to Olivia for help to get pregnant? Maybe that's how they connected, then Olivia decided she wanted Johnathan for herself. With her powers, it wouldn't take much to make him fall in love with her.'

'Until the good Doctor Craven saw what was happening and ruined her plans. Like it. Makes sense.' Agreed Dean. 'So now we just have to ask an 8-foot tall half woman, half deer for help in ganking her evil ghost sister... that should be easy huh?' 

*

The early morning sky was turning from streaks of purple to soft pinks as you found the clearing once again. Quickly this time, but you suspected that it was deliberately made available to you by Saltherna or the fairies when they were willing. You were excited to see Saltherna, to see if Sam's theory was correct. You just hoped she and Dean got along better, and that she wouldn't be offended by your theories if they were wrong.

'Hey bitches.' said Charlie cheerfully. Seemingly appearing from nowhere. Arianne following behind her with another figure that took you a minute to recognize.

'Saltherna?' You asked, taken aback.

She nodded her head gracefully.

'My human form.' She replied, indicating her long legs. 

It took you a minute to adjust. She wasn't short or inconsequential by any means, but she certainly wasn't eight-foot-tall or anywhere near as intimidating as she was when half deer, half woman. You also realized in her human form, the similarities to Olivia were obvious. You glanced at Dean who looked decidedly relieved to see her without hooves.

'I hear you met with my sister last night.' she said, immediately confirming Sam's theory. 'That was foolish, she could have done you great harm.' 

You deliberately didn't look at Dean, knowing he was dying to say I told you so. 

'She.. uh. She's very angry.' you said delicately. 'And she's hurt a lot of people.'

'She is in violation of all that we stand for. She must be brought back to our realm and held accountable.' commanded Saltherna, her face stern.

'Or we could just take her out.' suggested Dean, earning himself an ankle kick from Charlie.

Sam cleared his throat. 'Uh, what my brother meant was - what's the best way we can help?' 

'You must destroy the Lucas hoodoo that keeps her bound, because it also keeps us out of Lucas land. We can show you how to hold her between the earth and the sky temporarily, until we open the door to bring her home. Once she is home you must destroy the body she inhabited in this realm. It will ensure she can never return - in any form' 

'And uh - where exactly is this body buried?' asked Dean. Refraining from being a smart ass about the fact you'd been looking for it for a couple of days. You were impressed.

'Under the oak tree outside the family cemetery. We're going to head there next.' chimed in Charlie, with a grin that clearly showed she had other info to share.

'Saltherna.' You began, pausing when she turned to look at you, realizing you'd been entirely wrong about her being less intimidating. The way her gaze was trained on you in that moment had you blinking and stuttering. 'Uh, I - I was just wondering how this happened. How Olivia got like this?'

She continued to stare at you for some seconds. Clearly weighing up the knowledge versus your worthiness. 

'Her true name is Alternatha.' she sighed. 'She is the youngest of my sisters and the most spoilt. We live to serve, to keep balance, and to help women, love, and fertility thrive. It is our greatest honor to be of service to women, but Alternatha could never see that. She always wished to be waited on. By her family, the fairies. We did not think she was serious, but she dreamed of having her own human man and servants to wait on her. When Elizabeth Lucas came to her and the fairies for help conceiving - Alternatha took her chance. She knew who Johnathan Lucas was - how much money he had. And so she took her human form, called herself Olivia, and convinced Elizabeth that it would be better for her to stay close and help her through her pregnancy.'

She stopped, the pain and sadness on her face obvious as she continued.

'She used her magic to kill both Elizabeth and her child. Then to make Johnathan believe that he was in love with her and to marry her a short time later. When we received word of what she had done, I came to intervene. But she had withdrawn herself from our reach by removing most of her powers, so that she was almost fully human, just using enough to keep Johnathan in love with her. Without the magic and biological connection that links us, we could not move against her, and we cannot move in the human realm easily if we are not welcomed, even less so once Dr. Craven and his wife put up the hoodoo warding against all of us, thinking we were all the same as her.'

Saltherna paused, looking around the clearing at the four of you, her eyes hard.

'When she realized that Johnathan Lucas knew about her, what she'd done, she tried to return to us. To her true family, aware there would be consequences but that there was nothing left for her in your realm. She began a ceremony and had managed to resume her true form, but they found her, chased her through the golf course. Hunted her like an animal. They split her open, left her blood, tears, and magic to soak into the ground near where that bathroom now stands. Her magic twisting and crackling as she died, the departing energy returning her body to human form.' Saltherna took a deep breath.   
'As she lay dying Johnathan cursed her, telling her she did not know what love was, and that if there was justice she would be forced to relive this pain every night. He hoped that from her place in hell she would feel pain whenever she saw women who knew what real love was. What he did not realize - could not have known, is that in that moment, the power of her own magic would make his curse a reality.' 

Saltherna looked sadly to Arianne. ' But Alternatha was never one to go down without a fight and so she cursed him in return.' 

'It was terrible.' whispered Arianne, her face ashen. 'She had summoned us with the ceremony, to help bring her home, but it was too late by the time we arrived. As she lay dying she locked us into her bidding, forcing us with her death wish into divine slavery.' Arianne looked down. 'To use our magic to help kill every man present and their future male heirs.' Her voice cracking as she continued. 'We held back as long as we could, trying to find a way not to fulfill her terrible wishes. They go against all that we believe. Fortunately Dr. Craven and his wife used hoodoo to block the land, preventing us from carrying out her orders many times, but when Richard Lucas died and his widow stopped the hoodoo - we were compelled to lure each remaining male descendant to the park and kill him.' Arianne finished sadly. Charlie giving her hand a tight squeeze.

'What about the fire?' You asked, wide-eyed at the pain Olivia had caused.

'With all the events and people at the golf course during Johnathan's time, there were many unhappy wives and mistresses at social events.' said Arianne softly. 'Alternatha was able to harness it, evolve, her magic twisting, her hatred for men and all things related to love growing. She grew stronger over many years, feeding off the sadness and jealously.' said Arianne softly. 'One night we felt a surge, a crack in our realm...'

'She had grown strong enough to channel this toxic power into a single attack.' Saltherna added, giving Arianne a soft look of compassion. 'She used her magic to lock everyone in the pavilion and set fire to it. It drained her, but she was still strong enough to kill Dr. Craven and his wife when they came for her a few weeks later. She tapped into myself and the fairies for extra magic, working the connection made available to her by the crack in our realm she created the night of the fire, causing damage that took many years of your time to repair. She was only held by the hoodoo because she was weak afterward and the access to our realm sealed. But she is growing strong once again, and the Lucas hoodoo is low, almost gone entirely.'

There was silence as you all absorbed her words.

'So you want to bring her back? Back to your dimension? Surely after all that you just want her gone?' asked Dean, clearly not trusting anything other than outright killing her.

'It is not as simple as it is for you with the monsters and evil that are from your realm. She is not of it, so she is not subject to its consequences in the same way.' replied Saltherna. 'Suffice to say it will not be pleasant for her on her return. She will be held accountable for her misdeeds and will not be able to harm anyone in your world or ours anymore.'

None of you knew what to say to that. Except Dean of course. Always quick to recover, pivot and re-orientate, it was him who spoke next.

'Ok, so what's the plan?' 

* * * *

The four of you headed back to the impala in silence, processing all the Saltherna had outlined. She had said Charlie would tell you what to do, and she and the fairies would see you this evening at dusk.

'So Charlie, you know exactly which oak tree she's buried under? Where we dig up her bones?' asked Sam as Charlie tried to load a large and heavy-looking bag into the trunk of the impala.

'Yep.' she grunted, rolling her eyes as Dean took the bag from her, lifting it easily and dropping it in the trunk.

'Geez, what's in here Charlie? Rocks?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Close. Supersized quartz crystals.' she replied, nodding her thanks and jumping in the backseat with you. 'They're energy and light conductors. We need to place them in a square outside the bathroom at dusk with her bones in the middle. Once we've destroyed all the hex bags and completed the blood spell reversal, it's those babies that will conduct the energy field that will stop her escaping Lucas land and hold her in place until Saltherna, Arianne and the other fairies arrive.'

'Ok, so we need to dig up the bones. What else?' asked Sam.

'Uh, just break into the Lucas mansion and get some of Richard Lucas's blood... and find the hex bags that they have been using to keep her out.' shrugged Charlie.

'Oh, that's all. I'm sure they're in a little easy to find 'hex bag and spare blood hoodoo room' - all mansions have 'em right?' grumbled Dean.

'Wait - it might be.' gestured Sam, raising his hand. 'Patricia already trusts me as Father Samuel, if I stop by the hospital and tell her that it's an important part of her redemption to tell me where everything is - so I can remove it for her and save her Christian soul or something, she might just go for it. Suit is still in the trunk from when I changed at the diner the other day.'

'Okay Sammy, you drop Rookie and me off to get the bones, then you and Charlie head to the hospital and on to the house to get the hex bags and blood.' 

'Daytime exhumation?' You asked, thinking it was kind of risky.

'Its at the edge of their personal grounds and family chapel so it's pretty quiet. Besides, you can always say its official FBI business if anyone asks.' replied Sam, pulling Dean's FBI badge from the glove compartment and passing it to him.  
  


* * *

  
'Still love hunting Rookie?' asked Dean, a couple of feet deep into the grave, both of you streaked with dirt and sweating in the mid-morning heat. So far unnoticed by anyone except some nearby birds.

'Hey Sir, it's not like you didn't prepare me for this.' You grinned, referring to the month of digging practice he made you do when you first started training with them. 'And you know how much I like getting dirty and sweaty with you.' You voice low and sexy, raising a cheeky eyebrow that made him shake himself a little and narrow his eyes at you.

'Don't flirt with me thinking I wouldn't take you right here baby - cause I think you're proving to me and you that I'll take you just about anywhere I can.' He chuckled, shaking his head at some of your sexual shenanigans to date.

'I'd like to think having sex on the bones/in the grave of a supernatural creature we're trying to capture and return to her own realm is not a box we want to tick.' You chided.

'Well then quit looking at me like that and keep digging baby.' He smirked, humming Led Zepplin to himself. 

Eventually, you hit the remnants of the coffin. You scrambled out as Dean gathered the seemingly small and very human-looking bones of Olivia Lucas into a black drawstring bag, eventually throwing them up to you so he could boost himself out.

'Well, that was fun.' He smiled, kissing you with dirt-covered lips.

'We need to work on your idea of fun.' You laughed, sitting on the grass under the shade of some nearby trees. Taking off your boots and pulling your tank top out of your jeans in an attempt to cool down and take a breather, watching as he pinged Sam to come and pick you up when they were done.

'You know Rookie.' He said, taking your cue and kicking off his boots, then shrugging off his tee shirt to lie barefoot and clad only in jeans on the cool grass beside you. The sight of his naked torso making you sweat a little more. 'Despite everything this week, you have rocked it, sweetheart.' His smile endearing and genuine as he looked up at you.

'I mean you've met supernatural creatures and fairies, been told your destiny lies with me - so you're basically screwed, had some crazy kinky sex, been threatened by a ghost who then made you look like her and tried to get you killed, put together some kick-ass research, interviewed people and had holy water thrown at you...' 

'Don't forget - had a massive fight with my boyfriend and nearly got dumped.' You smiled, leaning back on your elbows and bringing your face toward him.

'That was never going to happen.' He replied softly, stroking your cheek and pulling you closer. 'Anyway, my point is baby - you're a fucking natural. You took it all in stride. An awesome, badass first-time hunter and I.. am. impressed. as. fuck.' Bringing your face closer and punctuating each word with a kiss. Sliding his tongue into your mouth as his hand roamed across your hip and up under your tank top.

'Thank you, Sir.' You smirked, your tone becoming more serious. 'That really does mean a lot coming from you. Wait - does this mean I'm not a Rookie anymore? Do I get a graduation ceremony?'

'You'll always be my Rookie.' He whispered, nuzzling his face into your neck. 'But uh, maybe I'll see what I can come up with in terms of a graduation ceremony.' He promised, kissing your neck and pushing you down onto your back, his hand kneading your breast. 

'So, uh - how long do we have exactly until Sam gets here?' You asked, deciding that under trees a few feet away from a grave, even with a bag of bones beside you was a decent compromise to the earlier alternative.

'Long enough baby, long enough.' He growled, his hand moving to swiftly unbutton your jeans and pull them down your legs.

* *

You were done and ready to climb into the impala by the time Sam eventually pulled up. Both of you a little reluctant to get up, having enjoyed not just the sex, but the simple pleasure of just laughing and laying together in the soft grass afterward. Were it not for the open grave and the bones beside you, it would have been a perfect summers day date. Then again- for you two, maybe this is what perfect dates looked like now. The thought making you laugh silently.   
Dean helped you to your feet, happy to climb in the backseat with you, motioning to Sam and Charlie to stay where they were in the front. A move that made everyone stare at each other slightly uncomfortably, as if the dynamics of the universe were off. Except for Dean, who looked at you with that sexy cheeky grin and happily rested one arm out the open window and the other on your thigh.

'Uh, you didn't fill the grave back in?' asked Sam, staring over at the mound of dirt still sitting on the grass.

'Nah. Ran out of time.' Dean replied, squeezing your thigh and waggling an eyebrow.

'But Dean...' Sam started.

'Don't sweat it, Sammy. It'll be fine. I'm sure your friend Patricia will have some gardener cover it up. Just drive.' ordered Dean, reaching over to lightly nuzzle and kiss your cheek.

'Wow. I would say you guys are such barf material, but I'm too loved up myself to care.' smirked Charlie from the front seat.

'Oooh. Speaking of which - how was your night Charlie?' You asked.

'Duuuude. Just.' She looked at you, her eyes wide with happiness. 'Dude. Like duude.' She sighed in contentment. 'You know?'

'Well that was enlightening.' chuckled Dean.

You looked at Dean, your own face lit up with relaxed bliss. 

'It's okay, I think I know what you mean Charlie.' You winked at Dean, smiling as he blushed slightly and squeezed your hand, turning to look out the window with a huge grin on his face.

* * * *

It was late afternoon as the four of you returned to the golf course, the sun was setting low in the sky and you were glad to discover there weren't many players or people around. Creating a crystal grid with bones, hex bags, a bowl of herbs and blood is not something you could exactly explain away with an FBI badge.

Once you were sure there was no one close by, each of you paced and placed a quartz crystal according to the instructions Charlie had been given, forming a perfect square. Dean placed the bag with Olivia's bones in the center as Sam and Charlie carefully mixed the herbs and blood spell as required.

As soon as dusk fell each of you began lighting the many hex bags Sam had retrieved from the Lucas mansion.

'All right lady, let's go. Time to pay the piper and leave. There's a stairway coming but it ain't to heaven.' said Dean, burning the last hex bag as Sam threw the bowl of herbs and blood over her bones, moving quickly to get out of the grid as it powered up, blue light shooting into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbhCPt6PZIU


	11. Sweet Child O Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - mention and flashbacks of past sexual abuse. Nothing explicit detailed.

[ **SWEET CHILD O MINE** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5)

**_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_ **

_ **And if they thought of rain...** _

_ **I'd hate to look into those eyes** _   
  
_ **  
And see an ounce of pain** _

**GUNS AND ROSES**

  
  


The blue light crackled above your heads, and shot across the grass, held in place by the ley lines between the crystals. At first, you could only see the blue light, thickening, and getting denser. As it intensified you were able to make out Olivia's silhouette, eventually coming into focus as she walked closer. She had not seen you yet, too absorbed in trying to discover what was happening and how she was trapped. You heard screams of confusion and frustration as she tested the boundaries and you turned to the boys to see if they could hear it.

'I can hear it this time baby.' reassured Dean, grasping your hand.

'Me too.' said Sam, his face scrunched up against the noise.

'Uh uh.' agreed Charlie, holding her hands over her ears.

The blue light crackled once again in the twilight as she came closer to the side of the grid where you were all standing.

'You? You did this? Do you think you can hold me? I will come for you all.' she screamed, wild eyed as she stared at you, Dean and Sam before turning to Charlie. 'And you, I will make sure that your dear little Arianne is the one who comes for you. I'll make sure she has to rip your ugly little face and pathetic body to pieces.' She spat.

'Lady you're a fucking delight. I can't think why you needed a god damn spell and evil magic to make someone love you.' Dean yelled, his anger at her attack on Charlie obvious and endearing.

'Hmmm. Some of you I won't need to come for.' She said eyeing you before turning to Dean. 'You think you and your love will last hunter?' She mocked, beginning to laugh. 'Your lineage does not know how to love. You will destroy her without me having to lift a finger.' 

'Alternatha!' Saltherna's voice boomed across the grid. She and Arianne appearing with several other fairies and mystical creatures who began to position themselves around the grid. Alternatha turned, a flicker of fear at her elder siblings' arrival.

'Sister? You, none of you... You have no business here, I am no longer of your realm.' Her demeanor defiant, but unconvincing as she watched them circle her.

'And yet you feel free to command my fairies with forbidden binding spells, distort our magic and defy all that we stand for.' Saltherna's voice cold and imposing.

'You have no authority over me. You can't make me go back.' she screamed.

'On the contrary sister. We can and we will.' 

Saltherna and the fairies linked hands as a dark and ominous vortex opened above the grid. Sparks flying like bolts of lightning as it began devouring and swallowing the blue light, creating a swirling maelstrom, moving faster and faster, the air around it hissing with pressure.   
You watched as Olivia/Alternatha was drawn into it, her face a mask of terror as she spiraled past, her screams fading as she was slowly sucked upward.  
Eventually, all was quiet as the vortex closed and disappeared. The intervening silence broken as the blood-covered bones in the middle of the grid spontaneously combusted and burst into flames. Orange flares raising into the early evening sky.

'Thank you.' said Saltherna, turning to you all, taking you in with her gaze. 'We are in your debt.' She looked at you and inclined her head. 'Do not hesitate to ask, should you ever require our help.'   
You couldn't shake the thought that she was talking to you directly and you wondered what she part of your future she had seen now. Saying nothing further, She and the others turned and moved toward the trees, the entrance to their realm shimmering.   
  
Arianne walked over to Charlie, kissing her softly.

'I have to go. They... They need my help. She is captured, but this is not done for us yet.' she sighed.

'Uh sure. It was amazing to meet you. Be safe.' said Charlie, her voice was tight and you could tell she was on the verge of tears. 

'We will see each other again beautiful Charlie.' Arianne smiled. 'I will contact you on your electronic device. If you would like that?'

'Yes.' Charlie nearly shouted. 'Uh, yes. That would be nice.' She grinned, leaning in to give her a proper kiss goodbye that caused you all to look away. 

'Holy shit bitches.' exclaimed Charlie, once she was sure Arianne had gone. 'I think I'm dating a fairy.'  
  


* * * *  
  


'Hmmm, Mmmm. So many choices of favorite places to go next.' He murmured from between your legs, his large hands spreading you wide for him.

You and Dean were back at the motel. Having had a full debrief with Sam and Charlie on the case and a couple of drinks to celebrate, you were now celebrating properly on your own back in your room. Dean had already eaten you out like it was his last meal, and you were still high and floating on a post-orgasmic cloud.

‘Mmmm. I mean I can't go past this…’ He said, his mouth wandering down to nip at your thigh.

‘You can do whatever you want Sir.’ You whispered, hazed out in bliss. Both of you still covered in your juices from the spectacular explosions he’d coaxed from you a few minutes earlier. Smiling to yourself as you wondered if this was the graduation ceremony he had promised. 

‘Ah, Rookie you’re so godamn beautiful. Fucking love making you come undone.’ His tongue licked at your thigh, nipping closer to your pussy, his hands wandering as he used some of your slick to slip a fingertip into your back hole, eventually chasing it with his tongue, and then inserting his fingertip again. 'Want me to fill you up here baby? I'll get some lube…make you feel so fucking good...’ He whispered.

He had fingered your ass before with a single finger while eating you out, but you’d never really gotten further beyond that. You’d either distracted him or you’d both been too impatient to do other things. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to do this with him, or at least try… it was just complicated. 

You bit your lip, unsure how to bring it up without being a buzzkill. The last thing you wanted to do was kill his erection because anal or not, your pussy was demanding his gorgeous cock asap.

‘I do baby – I …’ you paused. Maybe you should just push through it. He’d make sure you were prepped, unlike the other times. And you'd been fine with the other contact so far, maybe it’d be good, he was so very fucking good at making you feel good.

‘What baby? Fuck you look so hot when you bite your lip. Tell me what you want. You know nothing is off-limits with us. I just want to make you happy. You’re so godamn wet.’ He purred, working your ass open a little more, gently adding more slick from your pussy and the tip of another finger, softly scissoring you as he reached for the lube.   
  
It was a strange mixture of good and really not good. Previously you’d just focused on the good and it’d been fine, better than fine, the first time he had ever eaten you out he'd fingered and licked around your hole and it had been amazing. But with the scissoring and the second finger making its way inside you, the realization that he fully wanted to do this - and do it right now... you suddenly realized you weren't going to be able to push through. You winced as the flashbacks returned, completely blindsiding you... The intrusion. The searing pain. The metallic taste in your mouth as you bit through your tongue all those years ago. The blood that seemed to leak from you for days, made worse every time you went to the bathroom. The shame at the school nurse's office who basically treated you like a gangbanging slut because you couldn't tell her the truth. 

It all came rushing back, overwhelming in its intensity. 

And for the first time in years, you felt your body start to shut down during sex. 

Almost immediately it was difficult to keep your breathing calm. No, not now. Not with Dean, you pleaded. We can trust him. We want this. We’re stronger than this. We’re strong as fuck. This is fine. We will not give into bullshit weakness. Just pass off the shivers as desire, move on to something else quickly and gracefully, something that feels safer...

But your body wasn’t listening. It was betraying you, already moving beyond your control. Your muscles freezing, as a gasping ‘No. no. no.’ came out of your mouth before you could stop it.

‘What is it, babe? You ok? You have done this before right?’ He asked, immediately pulling back and easing his fingers down and out gently and as quickly as he could. He looked up at your face just as your body started fully trembling. 

Fuck. You tried to smile at him reassuringly and took a deeper breath. Willing your body and central nervous system to calm the fuck down. To let go of the flashbacks. To remember it was safe. That Dean would always and only want to bring it pleasure. 

‘I really want to do this with you baby.’ You said, your breath coming out in shorter harsher gasps as you tried to move your rapidly locking muscles into some sort of order. Forcing your now clenched fists into the bed to push yourself upwards to a sitting position so you could breathe better. ‘And it’s not that I haven’t before… it’s that I just haven’t… umm – willingly.’ Your breath becoming tighter and your head dropping involuntarily as shame washed through you.   
Fuck that… you were done with feeling ashamed of this shit, of the abuse in your past. But somehow, your body hadn’t fully gotten the memo, your face flushed and neck scarlet with embarrassment as you slowly raised your chin, taking another breath, trying to reclaim your strength as you glanced up at him, noticing with compassion that he was sat back on his knees, frozen and shell-shocked between your legs. Great, you'd freaked him out. Perfect.  
  
‘The foster homes.’ You whispered and shrugged, trying to ease slow breaths out of your body and calm it down as the trembling started to ramp up, moving to full body shaking.

‘Oh my god. Fuck baby. Fuck.’ He muttered, snapping out of it and pulling you to him. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? I would have never. Fuck. I’m so sorry sweetheart.’ 

‘No, it’s my fault.’ You said, aware that he would think this was a huge deal, when it was really just something you dealt with. It was just a thing that happened in the past. A thing you were used to dealing with, and should have handled better, so moments like this didn’t happen.   
Besides he’d been to hell – literally. Next to that, this wasn’t a big deal. 

‘I’m sorry Dean - I should have mentioned it… I thought I’d be cool with it, I didn’t think I’d be so weak after all this time...’

‘Like fuck it’s your fault.. baby. You know that right? You were just a fucking kid. And irrespective of that - they hurt you. You don’t have to be cool with anything when someone fucking hurts you like that and the last thing you are is weak.’ He rasped, kissing your forehead. ‘Son of a bitch. Are those motherfuckers still alive? Because I really need to fucking kill them.’ He growled, moving to sit behind you, pulling you into his lap and rocking you, stroking your back and kissing your head. ‘I’m not even joking Rookie. I need to choke the shit out of them and then tear them into fucking pieces.’

You said nothing. Feeling the rage surging through him. His darkness and terrifying monster-killing side rising to the surface… Knowing full well he meant it. And that you weren’t ready for the impact of all that would entail.

‘I should have been more thoughtful.’ He continued. ‘You’re so godamn confident most of the time I forget what you’ve been through. We need a safeword and traffic lights all the time baby. I’m not doing this to you again. Look how much you’re shaking. Fuck.’ His voice constricting with emotion, he pulled you tighter as your body trembled and shook against him.

‘Hey, its ok Dean.’ You said, huffing your breath and stroking his chest, your finger playing with the outline of his tattoo as a way to calm you both. Allowing your body to work through the trembling, knowing from past experience it was the quickest way for it to pass. ‘I just need a minute, it’ll pass…. my body just needs to catch up with my mind that it's safe.’ You soothed, knowing your chattering teeth were hardly reassuring. 

‘Whatever you need baby.’ He whispered, pleading. ‘Just tell me.’

He continued stroking your back, lightly holding your hips and letting you lean against his bent knee as you arranged yourself in his lap. You sat across him, leaning a hand on his chest, the other on the bed, both legs resting on his leg that lay flat, using one of your breathing techniques, learned many years ago from a therapist that you still credited with helping bring back a lot of normal to your life.  
  
After a few minutes you felt the blood spiking curls of adrenaline easing, the tension ebbing, the calm returning. Within ten minutes the trembling had lessened and eventually stopped. You both lay there quietly, processing and absorbing the aftermath, his sweet calming strokes consistent and undemanding, no doubt waiting for you to tell him what you needed next, while you were just wishing you could go back to before.

‘I’m sorry - I should have told you sooner.’ You said eventually, laying back against his chest as he moved to stroke your face and arm. ‘I didn’t think it’d come back like that and hit me so hard. It’s been such a long time since that happened. I’ve pulled back everything else about sex so I could enjoy it... so they couldn’t take it away from me….’   
  
You looked up at him, into those sweet green eyes that were wet with tears, intense with concern and worry.

‘Dean, I want to pull this back too – with you. I want you to show me how good it can be. I want you to replace the flashbacks and the bad memories with good feelings, make me feel so godamn fucking good that any time I think of anal, all I think of is you giving me orgasms that make me explode.’   
  
You smiled softly up at him, wiping a tear as it spilled down his cheek. ‘Will you do that for me? Please?’

‘Fuck baby. I…’ He shook his head and looked down at you, staring for a long moment. Clearly reliving the last few minutes. You understood you’d freaked him out, but he had to understand this surely. How much you needed him to do this for you. Help you reframe and change it.   
You waited as he seemed to work through it in his mind.  
  
Finally, he released the breath he’d been holding and stroked his hand along the length of your face.   
‘You are so fucking brave. You blow my mind – do you know that?’ He sighed, kissing your cheek. ‘So brave I don’t know how to say no to you. I don’t want this baby, but If and I mean IF _you_ want this I’ll do it for you, but only for you. Please don’t fucking do it for me or because you think you have to. Our sex life is already a million times better than anything I’ve ever had before, so there is nothing extra you have to do for me. And nothing, I mean nothing will give me any sort of pleasure if it compromises or hurts you – are we clear?’

‘Clear.’ You said, meaning it. This absolutely wasn’t for him, it was for you. You had been determined from the start that the abuse from your childhood wouldn’t fuck up your sex life. Now you had a man you trusted your body with more than anyone, you wanted to give it to him fully, explore it fully. Have the best time your body could show you, without limits put there by ghosts and monsters of the past. If it turned out you just didn’t like anal, fine – but not because of those fuckers. No way.

‘Ok, well. Once we get back to the bunker, and on nights when you know it’s going to happen and you’re definitely feeling ok, we’ll start small and safe. I mean it, we’re going to go so slow you’re going to get annoyed, but if you want to do this, that’s how it’s going to be ok?’. His voice low and clear. 

‘Ok Dean, I trust you.’ You murmured, kissing his neck. Slowly moving your lips down his chest, your hands wandering. ‘I trust you so godamn much. You know that right?’

‘Babe?’ He asked.

‘Hmmmm?’ You responded, grazing and sucking his nipple, turning around in his lap so you could start kissing down his stomach and towards his beautiful cock. It was unsurprisingly soft now and you wanted it hard and eager like it had been a few minutes ago. Just because you were going slow with anal, didn’t mean you didn’t want to have sex. You craved that sweet release now more than ever.

‘Sweetheart, I don’t think…’ he murmured.

‘Dean, I need this.’ You replied, taking him in your mouth and licking up and down his shaft. His body slower to jump and respond to your attentions than usual.

‘Baby I don’t want to hurt you again.’ He whispered. ‘I can’t – fuck. I can’t handle you shaking in fear like that again because of me.’

‘It wasn’t because of you and you’re not going to hurt me ok?’ You smiled reassuringly, still working him with your hand and reaching up to kiss him gently.   
‘I’ll go on top, we can go slow – if I feel any flashbacks or bad feelings I’ll use traffic lights… I’ll let you know. But I want to feel good baby. Please make me feel good?’   
  
Your lips pressed against his, softly opening his mouth, exploring his tongue, feeling the familiar heat rising between you once again. He returned your kisses slowly, hesitantly, allowing the desire to come flooding back, but with far more restraint than you had ever seen in him previously.   
You could see and feel that he was deeply affected by what had happened earlier and it hurt your heart a little. It also made you so grateful for him once again. For this godamn amazing man, who cared for you so fiercely, who wanted to ensure your happiness and safety in so many ways.

You pushed into his mouth with your tongue, deeper, more demanding, bringing his hands to your breasts as you lifted up and guided his now fully hard cock inside you. You slid down on him with a sigh, smiling back into his worried eyes as you began to ride him. He looked deep into your eyes, seeking reassurance, finally, he began to rock with you, gently at first, matching your rhythm as you rolled your hips, just enjoying the feeling of him inside you, the way you locked together, the feeling of him touching you, his hands gently roaming, tentative as if it was the first time.

He moved slowly forward, taking your nipple into his mouth, teasing it, stroking it, flicking it, his eyes never moving from your face the whole time, making sure you were enjoying every movement, every second. You smiled down at him, pulling at his shoulders as you rode him, your hips snapping faster and faster. Needing more of him. Craving him. Chasing that release.

‘Yes, you feel so good, Dean.’ You moaned. ‘So, fucking good.’

‘Whatever you want Rookie.’ He groaned. ‘Take it, tell me. I’m yours, Sweetheart.’

You raised yourself up even more, coming down harder on top of him but still wanting, knowing he was holding back. ‘More baby, fuck me harder please?’ You begged.

He nodded, thrusting up into you, holding your hips, kissing you hard and deep at the same time as he pushed up inside you. His eyes never wavered, every time you would close your eyes in pleasure – whenever you opened them again those beautiful emerald eyes were right there, watching, monitoring, making sure you were okay. That in itself was turning you on, making it heady and emotional. The want and the comedown from the physical vulnerability of your body earlier, and the attention and love radiating from Dean causing the molten waves to churn faster than usual, burning through you like delicious fire.  
  


You pulled him closer, your hands holding his face as your lips brushed against each other, noses touching.

'Lay on top of me? Fill me up and own me? Make me feel safe?’ You asked, feeling needy and vulnerable, but wonderful at the same time. Knowing how much he was willing to do what you asked. How much he cared.

He gently rolled you over. Kissing you, holding you as he thrust into you.

‘Always safe with me Rookie. I’ll always look after you. I'm all yours, my sweet girl.’ His hips pounding harder and faster as you moaned beneath him, your hands clutching at his beautiful muscled back. Fingers tracing the scars, the strength and hardness of him, his powerfulness, his tenderness making you melt. 

‘Yours forever ok?' He groaned, his breath coming rasps as your bodies slammed into one another. You licked and nibbled his chest, looking up into that beautiful face, craving him, needing him, getting lost in him… coming undone.

‘Yes Dean, yes. All mine.’ Your body and mind overwhelmed as your orgasm rose. ‘So good, come with me baby…’ your voice cutting off into a strangled cry as the orgasm washed over you.

‘So beautiful my girl… so fucking amazing…I’m so yours…’ He murmured, fucking you through it as his own orgasm hit. Rolling through him as he bucked and shuddered, calling your name.

As it subsided he stayed above you, leaning into one elbow and breathing heavily. Still watching you.

‘Thank you.’ You smiled up at him, a tear rolling down your cheek. ‘Thank you for looking after me, making me feel amazing and safe. I’ve never felt safe like this before.’ 

‘Always.’ He said, his voice trembling with emotion as he wiped away your tear and kissed your nose. ‘Rookie you are always safe with me. Always.’ 

  
* * *   
  


The next morning Dean let you sleep. You woke up alone, hearing voices in the adjoining room. You pulled on some clothes and sleepily wandered in to see Charlie, Sam, and Dean all crowded around the table. Laptops open and seemingly mid discussion.

‘Hey guys, new case? Or did we miss something?’ You asked, yawning.

‘Hey, there’s my girl.’ Said Dean, immediately getting up and coming over to you, dropping a sweet kiss on your lips. ‘We were just saying that we should go get some breakfast and hit the road. Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll pack.’ He said, steering you back to your room. Charlie and Sam saying little more than perfunctory greetings.   
  
You felt like Dean was avoiding something, trying to get you out of the room quickly. You wondered if there was a new case they didn’t want you to be part of.

‘Dean?’ You asked, once you were alone in your room. Determined not letting his neck kisses distract you. ‘I know you’re not going to let me in on every hunt until you’re sure I’m ready, but please don’t shut me out of them. Or protect me from things?’

‘Huh? What are you talking about baby?’ He mumbled, his hands palming your breasts through your cotton tank top. ‘You really need to get out of these dirty clothes and into the shower, let me help you.’ He said, pulling your top over your head.

‘I mean it, Dean.’ You sighed, grabbing his face and forcing his eyes to yours. ‘Please don’t treat me like I’m stupid. Clearly you guys were discussing something just now that you don’t want to tell me about. I get I can’t be part of everything, but it makes me feel … unwanted and not good enough to be in the club.’ You shrugged. Unable to think of a better way to put it. Proud of yourself for even communicating that much honestly. Maybe you were getting better at this relationship thing.

He sighed, looking back at you. You could see he was trying too. Looking for a way to give you something. To find something to say that he felt comfortable sharing.

‘You’re right baby. There is something that I can’t tell you about right now. Because I don’t have all the information and I don’t know what’s involved yet.’

‘Is it something you’re going to hunt?’ You asked. ‘Is it dangerous – like Lucifer or end of the world dangerous, is that why you don’t want to tell me?’

He rubbed his face.

‘Its too soon to tell if it’s a hunt. I need all the information first. But no – it’s not Lucifer and I’m not going to hell, or heaven, or purgatory for a change … which is kind of a big win if you ask me.’ He grinned, his hands snaking up to the waistband of your pajama shorts and giving them a tug, sending them to the ground.

‘Also, you were so very awesome this week. You tangled with fairies, Deer Women, supernatural beings, me thinking you were a ghost, crazy old ladies with holy water, and took it all in stride. Not to mention kinky sex games and relationship dramas. So, what do you say we celebrate you being awesome and not having to save the world by having a shower?’ He pulled off his tee shirt and dropped his sweatpants, his nakedness distracting you as he grabbed your hand and lead you to the bathroom.

You sighed, deciding to take the win too. He was doing his best to communicate with you honestly and if there was no big bad and nothing concrete, then you would live with that for now.   
  
Besides, you had just been on your first hunt, it was badass and shower sex sounded like a great way to celebrate all over again.

* * * * * * * * * * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: The next 'Chapter' is actually a kind of epilogue to this story and a prologue/sneak peak of 'The Rookie Hunts: Home' 

UPDATE: This story is now published and is Part 6 in the series. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Thoughts on the subject matter and approach in this chapter (and indeed all the chapters) appreciated. I wouldn't have thought to include this last part of the story, were it not for another fan fiction I read, and in doing so I saw (and felt) how important the representation and different kinds of healing, strength (and support from partners) you can share and reveal as a writer. As well as highlighting the inner narrative many who have experienced abuse and sexual violence have around minimising. I thought it was important to represent Rookie/the reader as strong, healthy and independent but much like Dean, still carrying the hurt and the scars of the past. And like many - hiding them well until they cannot any longer.  
I also wanted to use Dean to send those messages of love and support for those reading who are familiar with these feelings in the hope it helps you feel supported, seen and loved 💙. 
> 
> * * * *
> 
> Background Notes to Tulsa:
> 
> Continuing the tradition from Hunter in Training, each chapter is set to a classic hits from the 70s & 80s, basically songs Dean heard growing up and still loves listening to on classic rock stations, and so do you. For better background - check out one shot 'Dancing in the Dark' that is part of the series.
> 
> The premise for the hunt is based on actual ghost stories in Tulsa. I chose the city for its proximity to the bunker and then picked the Deer Woman and Mohawk Park because it seemed fun and a hunt the Winchesters would go on. The storyline about how/what happened/why is made up by me but here are some links to where the premise came from:  
1\. https://www.hauntedplaces.org/item/mohawk-park-and-golf-course/  
2\. https://www.hauntedrooms.com/10-haunted-places-tulsa-ok  
3\. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deer_Woman  
4\. https://www.quora.com/What-do-you-call-a-half-deer-half-human
> 
> Sweet Child O Mine - Guns n Roses  
Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dac9VFZSe7Hv7N33OCIw5  
Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4


	12. The Rookie Hunts - HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is a kind of epilogue and prologue in one. Its continuation of one of the outcomes of the last chapter of THE ROOKIE HUNTS: Tulsa but set later in potential new story - THE ROOKIE HUNTS: Home.  
UPDATE - This story is now in progress/published - it's Part 6 in this series. Hope you enjoy the snippet.

**I seek to cure what's deep inside,**

**frightened of this thing that I've become..**

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you**

**There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do…**

**TOTO**

Dean had been gone a few days, he’d called and sent you regular texts at first but they had dropped off and you were worried.

Something was wrong. You felt it. It had been prickling up and down your spine since the day he left, turning into a gnawing feeling in the pit of your stomach.

‘Sam?’ He looked up as you walked into the library. ‘Have you spoken to Dean recently?’

‘Not for a day or two. Why?’ He asked.

‘Somethings wrong. He’s not responding to my texts, but it’s more than that Sam – he’s off. I can’t tell you it’s anything more than intuition, but I’m really scared. What the fuck is this hunt he’s on? Really? And don’t give me the Garth bullshit he gave me.’

You could see by the look in Sam’s eyes that you had hit a nerve.

‘Look – let me try giving him a call. I’m sure everything’s fine. Sometimes when he gets deep in a hunt, he blocks everything else out.’ 

You looked at Sam, disbelieving, but wanting to believe him. Not surprised when Dean’s phone went to voicemail. Sam left him a message and you left the room. The gnawing feeling in your stomach worse than ever.

Sometime later you heard Sam talking in the kitchen, you rushed down the corridor but stopped before entering, listening quietly.  
  
‘Dean – what’s going on? I thought you were just going to investigate some leads.’

You held your breath, unable to hear the other side of the conversation, but you knew Sam well enough to know he was worried and agitated.

‘Dean don’t do anything stupid.’ … ‘So call the cops.’ … ‘Dean it's their job to handle this stuff – this is not in our wheelhouse. This is not why we got that information for you.’ … ‘Dean it’s not that simple ... you’re completely biased.’ …’Dean – you need to take a step back before you go dark with this and you know it.’ … ‘I’m coming out there.' ... 'She's worried out of her mind. No - I haven't said anything. I promised I wouldn't didn't I? Look. Don’t do anything stupid. Promise me, Dean. I’ll be there tomorrow.’ 

He hung up with a sigh, jumping as you walked into the kitchen.

‘Sam?’ 

‘He’s ok. I just need to go get him. He gets a bit… obsessed sometimes.’ Sam said reassuringly.

‘Sam, I know he’s your brother and you have literal death pacts between you, but I’m scared as fuck. What's this about? Can’t you tell me the truth? What’s going on? Please?’ You pleaded as he shook his head sadly.

‘I’ll bring him home safe. I promise.’ He said, giving you a hug and kissing the top of your head.  
  


* * * *

  
Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Dean finally answered his phone. He sounded tired and way off normal, but he seemed to be trying to keep up the pretense.

‘Hey, what are you wearing?’ He asked as he answered the phone. ‘I’m missing my beautiful girl.’  
  
‘Dean please…’ You said, your voice breaking. ‘Please tell me what’s going on. I’m so fucking worried.’

‘Hey, I’m fine. Everything is fine baby, please don’t be upset.’

‘Dean – every instinct I have is screaming at me that everything is not fine. I know you’re lying to me, that you’ve been keeping something from me for a while, but I don’t know what or why and it’s killing me. It’s killing us. Stop whatever you’re doing. Come home. Talk to me. Please.’

‘Rookie – I ….’ His voice breaking also, like he couldn’t do this anymore. Lie to you anymore. ‘Its too late to stop it. And telling you won’t help baby. It might make it worse. It's already fucking bad enough.’ He croaked.

‘Fuck Dean, you’re scaring the crap out of me.’ You pleaded. ‘Please. Whatever it is, let's talk about it. Why won't you tell me what's going on? Don’t do this to me. To us. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose us.’ Your throat dry with fear.

He was silent. Your labored breathing the only sound on the line for several heartbeats.

‘I need some time. I need to figure this out. I’m sorry I lied to you, but please – don’t give up on us? Please don’t give up on me? Ok?’

‘Dean. I..’ You literally didn’t know what to say. The last thing you wanted to do was give up, but you were sinking and he was giving you nothing.

‘Hey, Rookie?’ He rasped, his voice low and strained. ‘…I love you.’

‘I love you too Dean.’ You replied, holding your phone long after he had hung up, shaking and more frightened than ever.  
  
You had felt it, implied it, used it in context of being in love and loving, you both knew you loved each other – but that was the first time either of you had said those three words directly.  
And now they sounded like goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - This story is now published - it's Part 6 in this series. Hope you enjoyed the snippet.


End file.
